Truly Electrifying
by mystic queen
Summary: Rocky has been tormenting Ronda since she started at the WWF over a year ago, but is there something more to it? Sucky summary, just read it! Rated R for language and sexual sitiations hint safe for lemon haters! I think. COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: I don't know whether or not this story will bump back up to the top when I edit it, but if it does and you're reading this****, I feel like I should say something. I wrote this story in 2002, when I was 18 and an internet n00b. At the time, I didn't have anything on the computer I had except for Wordpad, and I was used to MS Word automatically capitalizing any word that needed it. So in some strange form of rebellion, I refused to capitalize anything, lol. Hey, it made sense at the time! Since this was the first story I ever put up anywhere for anyone other than myself to read and I've done a lot of growing up, when I came back to re-read this, the grammar and punctuation was hard for me to see, so I can only imagine how hard it was to read! Either way, I decided enough was enough and now I'm editing all the chapters. **

Disclaimer- I own nothing but Ronda.

My first wrestling fic! Hope you like it. R&R, please.

-*-

'_I have GOT to stop fantasizing about HIM!_' Ronda told her journal for about the 50th time. '_Gotta go over strategy with Amy for our match tonight. Folks already think girls can't wrestle, gotta go prove 'em wrong!_' she closed the book and put it in her bag and decided to stretch before she left the empty women's locker room. She went to catering and saw Stephanie having lunch, so she got a plate and decided to join her.

"Hey, girlfriend," Ronda said.

"Hey!" They kissed on the cheek. "Where've you been?"

"In the locker room. I needed to recharge with some me time."

"Oh, yeah. You ready for your match tonight?"

"I will be when I hit the curtain."

Just then Chris walked past. "Ladies" he nodded and sat down with Kurt. Ronda watched as Stephanie's gaze fell from Chris back to her plate.

"Steph, you can breathe now." she laughed as her friend suppressed a blush.

"I keep forgetting that you know."

A while ago at one of Ronda's day off parties, Stephanie got a little too drunk on margaritas. While Ronda was carrying her up the stars she had spilled it all. Then she said that she and Chris were lovers.

"Don't worry, girl. You know your secret is safe with me," Ronda said and Stephanie sighed.

"I know."

They continued eating, and she had just gotten some sauce from the lasagna on her face when HE walked past.

"Oh that's sexy, Ronda. New makeup trick?" Using her middle finger, she wiped off the sauce and put her finger in her mouth, and when all the sauce was gone she held the finger up at him for about two seconds and then went back to eating when he walked away.

"God, I HATE that man!" Stephanie laughed. "It's not funny, Stephanie."

"Ooh, my whole name? I'd better be quiet," Ronda sighed and continued eating.

Meanwhile, over at the men's table...

"Hey, Rock, why are you always picking on her, man?" Kurt asked. Rocky smiled.

"'Cause she's an easy mark." He enjoyed picking on Ronda. He looked forward to it. He was always thinking of new ways to mess with her, and she got mad so easily that he didn't even have to try that hard. His favorite thing to do other than just plain pissing her off, was tickling her. He had found out early on that Ronda was ticklish. Very ticklish, almost everywhere. His favorite memory was last year when she's been in the WWF for maybe 2 months and was in catering walking to a table with a plate full of food, he snuck up behind her and squeezed her sides. She squealed and threw her plate, hitting Vince McMahon square in the face. Her face was priceless! He remembered her bursting into tears and tearing out of catering like a bat out of hell. He always brought that up when he wanted to get a quick rise out of her.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate him?" Ronda asked Stephanie as they walked through the hall.

"Maybe once or twice," Steph smiled.

"And I just can't figure out why he won't quit messing with me. I mean, I've done nothing to make him mad. I hardly know the little asshole." Stephanie laughed.

"Well, maybe he likes you." Ronda stopped and stared at her.

"Don't even."

"He could be doing that elementary school I-hate-you-really-means-I-like-you-"

"_Stephanie Marie_-"

"Alright! I'm dropping it. But don't you think he's attractive?" When Ronda opened her mouth to answer Stephanie stopped her, they were at her dressing room. "I gotta go, okay? I'll talk to you later."

"Oh...yeah, okay." and started walking down the hall. She looked back in time to see Chris wink at her as he slinked into Steph's dressing room. She smiled and shook her head.

"Damn rabbits."

"You mean like _this_?" Said a voice from behind her, as Rocky squeezed her sides, making her jump. When her heart came down from her throat she was furious.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" She asked him.

"Well, you were talking about rabbits, rabbits jump. You kinda brought this on yourself," Rocky said, smiling that smug, stupid smile of his. Anyone who says The Rock and Dwayne aren't the same is lying, she thought.

"DJ, do me a favor?" Ronda asked, almost sincerely.

"Sure, sweetheart."

"Go to hell, would you? Now leave me alone, I have a match in a few hours," She said, then turned to walk away.

"Sure thing, Ronda. Hey, good luck, okay?" He said and smacked her on the butt, then walked away laughing. She groaned and mumbled a bunch of words with 'fuck' in them on her way to find Amy. After they were done going over the match, they both decided to get together 45 minutes before Raw to decide if it needed tweaking. Ronda grabbed a bottle of water and sat down. '_Don't_ _you find him attractive?_' Huh. That was a stupid question. Of course she found him attractive; she had eyes, and a pulse! Who wouldn't be attracted to those deep brown eyes, that creamy peanut butter skin, and those lips, the lips that made her heart quicken whenever he licked them. Then there were those arms. She'd fantasized about getting swept up in those arms, with his long fingers grazing her skin. Wondering what his body would feel next to hers, just wondering how he fu--

"Ronda!" Startled, she turned around and saw one of the agents.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, and where were you just then?" Ronda laughed

"Just thinking. I'm back now."

"I just wanted to let you know that you and Lita have the first match." Her face fell.

"Super," she said, and the agent walked away. Ronda hated having the first match, she felt like all the pressure was on her. She got up to find Amy and see if she knew about the match, and threw away the water, which had gone warm. odd, she thought, I was only there for a few minutes.

After the match was over she went into the shower while no one was around. It was just her time to be alone and wash the day away, or so she thought. When she was done showering about 20 minutes later, there was a nice amount of steam left and she wrapped her towel around her body and headed from the door. When she opened it, Rocky was standing there. She did not feel like any of his shit right now.

"Uh, hello, this is the women's locker room. We're slower than usual today." She said rolling her eyes. She tried to push past him but he wouldn't move out of her way. She looked up at him and all the anger faded away. He had an odd, lusty look in her eyes and it made her nervous.

"Uh, DJ, are you-"

"Move," he commanded. She stepped back and he came in, closed the door behind him and the steam enveloped them. He backed her into a shower stall and closed the door.

"You'd better hold on to something," he said and hoisted her up like she was nothing. In the process her towel opened and his head had vanished into the steam then she felt his hot, wet tongue. She gasped and held on to the sides of the shower to steady herself, as if she could steady herself. She panted in confusion which gave way to ecstasy. She closed her eyes and laid her head back, as his tongue went from fast to achingly slow. When she felt like she couldn't take it anymore he used the tip of his tongue to bring her to orgasm, and she melted in his mouth. She let out a loud moan that she instantly regretted because 1) she sounded like a cow in heat and 2) that meant it was over. He held her hips as she lowered her legs, picked up her towel and handed it to her. He licked his lips and looked at her lustily.

"Good pie. I've gotta go, but we'll do this again, okay?" he kissed her forehead and left.

When she discovered her voice she squeaked "Okay," and sat on the shower floor, a disheveled, but deliriously happy mess.


	2. A challenge

About 20 mins later after the steam was gone, Trish walked in the shower room and saw Ronda sitting on the floor in a bit of a daze. She ran over to her.  
"Ronda, are you okay?" Ronda snapped out of it, looked up at Trish and made sure that her towel was covering her body before she spoke.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. You had a match?"

"Yeah, but that's not important. What happened to you?"

_Wouldn't you like to know_, she thought. _Oh my God, Steph is gonna flip when she hears this!_ "Trish I'm okay, really, look." She made sure the feeling in her legs was back and stood up slowly. Trish looked her over and nodded.

"Okay, but I'm gonna get one of the agents to have you checked out. Did you take a bump wrong and hurt your head?"

"Trisha, I'm _fine_. Thanks though, I appreciate the concern. do you know where...Chris Jericho is?"

"I saw him talking to The Rock. He was kinda upset cause he was looking for him."

"Okay, thanks," She replied, and left after making sure her towel was secure then got dressed. She went down to Steph's room and knocked first, she didn't want to walk in on anything in case Chris had come back.

"Who is it?"

"It's Ronda, dahling."

"Oh, come on in." She came in and sat down. "You okay? You look like hell."

"Thanks, Steph," Ronda said sarcastically

"Come here," Stephanie said, and started brushing Ronda's hair into a ponytail.

"Steph, we're sharing tonight, aren't we?" One night a month, they forgoed the Holiday Inn's and went to a nice hotel with room service, kind of a slumber party type thing.

"Yeah."

"Good, 'cause we need to talk. I'm so tired." She got up to go lay in the bed that stephanie always requested for her dressing room. Then she remembered why she had a bed in her dressing room.

That night at the hotel over dinner and wine......

"Then he goes, 'We'll have to do this again sometime.' Then kisses me on the forehead and just left. Like nothing even happened." The girls sat on Ronda's bed.

"Wow," Steph said.

"I know! He could've helped me up or something."

"The bastard."

"I mean, I was violated."

"it was...oral rape!" Steph refilled their glasses.

"And I didn't appreciate it."

"What, you didn't like it?" Ronda paused.

"That's not the point! I didn't even consent to it."

"So, it was a hit and run?"

"Well, not a hit and run, it's not like we had sex."

"So, it was a clit and run?" Ronda stared at her in shock then they burst out laughing. "So what now?" Stephanie asked, taking a sip of wine.

"I don't know. Haven't thought about it."

"Are you going to fuck him?"

"Why do you have to make it sound so impersonal? And, no, I'm not gonna sleep with him, he's a married man." Steph raised an eyebrow. "Look, you whore. Me and DJ and you and Chris are totally different. I don't even know why he did that, he didn't even talk to me the rest of the night, not that I had anything to say."

"Well, I'm just saying, don't dismiss the fact that you could sleep with him. It's not like me and Chris planned what we're doing. It just happened."

"Well, I'm not gonna do it at all." Stephanie shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Clit and run," Ronda scoffed, "Girl, you're sleepy."

"More wine!"

"Uh-uh. You take your drunk ass to bed." They laughed and Stephanie dragged herself over to her bed and was out like a light. Ronda stayed up a few more minutes, mulling over what she's say to Dwayne when she saw him the next day. She had a whole little speech planned, and after they ate she'd take him into an empty locker room and they'd talk everything out (even though she didn't know how) and they might even be friends after it was all over. She got so caught up in her mind about what happened and what was going to happen that she fell asleep. The next day she woke up to the sound of shower water running and decided to get out of bed before sleep overtook her again. When Stephanie got out of the shower, she saw that Ronda looked very distressed.

"Ronda, you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just thinking."

"About what you're gonna say to Rocky?"

"Wow, am I _that_ transparent?" Ronda said, half sad and half sarcastic. "I mean what am I gonna do, sit him down and say 'Hey, Rock, why'd you go down on me?'"

"Or something like that." Stephanie replied while combing out her long, wet hair.

"No, if I was a guy and a girl said that to me I'd look at her like she was retarded. Then again, if I was a guy I'd never do that anyway."

"Well, think about it in the shower, it's getting late."

When they arrived at the arena, Ronda was confident. She had gone over what she was gonna say, how she was gonna say it and where she was gonna say it. She was pumped, she was ready, she was-

"_Ohmigod there he is_!" She said hiding behind a wall, using Stephanie as a shield.

"Ronda! what are you--"

"Shhh! Be quiet, he's right there," She whispered frantically. They went into a room and closed the door.

"I thought you had a speech ready!"

"I can't remember my own _name_!" Steph burst out laughing and then Ronda joined in, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. "I'm just gonna talk to him and lay it all out on the table."

"Well, alright if you're--" The door opened and Rocky walked in.

"Not that I don't mind having two beautiful women in my dressing room, but what can I do for you?"

"Rock, have you seen my dad?

"He's down the hall, actually."

"Okay, great." Stephanie and Ronda both headed for the door, but Rock grabbed Ronda's hand as Steph walked out the door.

_Oh no_, She thought,_ I'm trapped!_

"I take it you wanna talk to me?"

"Um, no, not really," Ronda said, trying to get away.

"You sure you don't wanna talk about what happened in the locker room?"

"I said _no_." He paused then released her hand.

"Okay." Ronda left the room and the hallway had never looked sweeter. She made her way to catering, certain that everything was over, but it wasn't. Dwayne thought that since she wasn't affected by it that they could joke around about it. So he started telling any dirty joke that popped into his head, and when you work with that many guys, it's not that hard to find jokes. He made a point of making sure that Ronda was around when he told them. One day, she walked into a room at the punch line of one particularly gross joke, and when the few guys that were in the room left, Ronda walked up to him.

"DJ, we need to talk." He nodded in agreement and followed her into and empty room and shut the door.

"Okay," She started, "I don't know what you're thinking with the jokes, but they're not funny. I figure that you're trying to use those jokes to get me to talk to you, so here I am. So, why did you...you know, do what you did?" He looked at her quizically then a slow grin spread across his face.

"Why did I '_do what I did_?'" He started laughing.

"What?" She aked nervously, hoping he'd get the hint and not say anything else.

"Why did I do what I did. Why don't you just come out and say it? Why did I go down on you, why did I...eat you out? Why did I lick your clit? Why-"

"Shut _up_!" Ronda said, throughly disgusted. She knew he was saying it that way to get a reaction. "Just don't talk anymore!" She exclaimed, heading for the door. Rocky just laughed.

"You are so amazingly uptight. It's actaully a little innocent and sexy. I bet you won't even say 'fuck' would you?"

"I'll even say it in a sentence. Fuck you, you arrogant little asshole." Rocky raised his eyebrows in surprise, and when Ronda put her hand on the door handle he said:

"I bet you're a tight little piece of ass." She froze, then relaxed, turned slowly with a wicked grin.

"Well, you'll never know, now will you?" And finally left. Dwayne ,very impressed, folded his arms and smiled.

"We'll see, Ronda. We'll see very soon."


	3. a sudden turn of events

Disclaimer-I own nothing but Ronda.

Hope ya liked the first couple of chaps. More to come.

-*-

"_God! It's been three weeks and I still can't get that gross conversation out of my head!_" Ronda told her journal, then put it back in her bag. Since their talk, she tried her best to avoid Dwayne whenever possible, only speaking to him when necessary. He had even stopped the jokes, which she couldn't have been happier about. Everything was going fine, she was feuding with Molly Holly, they were trying to set up a romantic angle with Edge, it was great! And the best thing was that she couldn't have been farther from The Rock if she was in WCW. Or so she thought. One afternoon before Raw, she was summoned by one of the writers, given a sheet of paper and told that she would have to cut a promo with...The Rock. Her heart sank.

"So, you'll be talking to Molly and trying to get her to come out when Rock comes out and..." Ronda stopped listening after that. She took the paper and found Dwayne. she walked over to him and shoved the paper in his face.

"I take it this is your idea?"

"Well, hi Ronda, how are you?"

"DJ, this is not the time. Why am I cutting a promo with you?"

"It'll force you to talk to me, even though we'll be in character." She glared at him.

"There better not be the _slightest_ reference to oral sex, or I'll slap the hell out of you," She said, and stormed off. Luckily, the promo was to be cut for Smackdown, the last before the pay-per-view, and even luckier, the promo went really well, and it set up the main event for the night, an inter-gender tag match against Chris Jericho and Molly. Ronda went to the hotel that night feeling beat up, but good, and drifted off to a deep sleep...which didn't last very long. Ronda woke up to someone banging on the door. She jumped out of bed a little scared and pissed off; obviously something was wrong if someone was beating on her door like that, but couldn't they have called first or something? When she opened the door she was 100% pissed.

"What the hell do you want now? Do you not know what time it is?" Dwayne nodded.

"I know exactly what time it is. So you gonna let me in or what?" She stared at him.

"_God_, no."

"We need to talk."

"My hours are from 9 to 5, come back then." She tried to close the door, but he had put his massive foot in the way.

"May I please come in?" After a few seconds thought she let him in.

"Guess I'm a sucker for manners," She said. "So, what do you want?"

"You."

"_Ha ha_. Get out." She was eager to get back to sleep.

"I'm serious."

"Okay, you want me." She replied, deciding to play along, "So what?"

"You tell me that you want me too, and we do something about it."

"_Whoa_, okay, Mr. Ego, who said I wanted you?"

"You did." She paused.

"Okay, you're sleepy. Why don't you go back to your room, get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow?"

"Okay, you didn't actually say that you wanted me, but your eyes did." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I know that sounds cheesy, but bear with me. When I went down on you, you could've easily told me to stop, or you could've hit me in the head, but you didn't. You stayed, and you enjoyed it."

"Well, it's not like you asked! You just...went ahead and did it."

"Oh, and what was I supposed to say? 'Hey Ronda, mind if I go down on you'?" Ronda laughed.

"I probably would've slapped you. So why did you do it?

"I told you, because I want you. I just wanted a sample of what I was getting into. And I wanted to give you a sample of what you were getting into."

"Well, you're not getting into anything on me. Anything _else_ anyway." He put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him.

"Is that what you want?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"What you say and what you really mean can be two different things," He said, still pulling her closer.

"Okay, DJ, so what do you want?"

"I want you, in bed." Anger started to creep up on her, but she kept calm.

"So, you wanna see me naked?"

"Yes."

"And you wanna sleep with me?"

"Well, that's a given." He pulled her closer one last time and her breasts were up against his chest.

"So you can go tell all the boys how I am in the sack?"

"What?" She pushed him away.

"You are _so_ full of shit! You just want another notch on your belt, to brag to the boys about how you fucked me!"

"Ronda, wait-"

"So, who will it be after me, huh? No, who was it before me? Lita? Ivory? Molly, hey she's got a pretty big rack!"

"Ronda, what are you talking about?!"

"Oh, _please_! Don't act like you care! And don't you dare try to act all innocent and--" She didn't get to finish. He had grabbed her and kissed her and all the anger just melted away. But the heat stayed. He picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he took her shirt off. They laid on the bed with him between her legs and she felt his hard on which turned her on even more, and soon they were naked, then he stopped. Ronda's eyes went wide with shock.

"What? What are you doing?!"

"I need to know that you don't believe that you're just a conquest to me."

"Okay, I believe you!" She said quickly, and laid her head back.

"And I also need to know that you want this as much as I do-"

" _I DO_!"

"Well, look at little Ronda, I think you want this even more than I do." She sat up.

"Look, you wanna know if I'm a 'tight little piece of ass', right? Come inside and see." With that, he entered her, finally. Their bodies moved together and Ronda couldn't believe that she had almost passed this up. When it was over, she was completely worn out. After one last kiss, Dwayne laid down beside her and went to sleep with his arm around her waist.


	4. The Afterglow

When Ronda finally woke up, her head was buried underneath the covers like it usually was. When she pulled the covers down and looked around the room, she was all alone. She got a little nervous and called out to Dwayne, thinking that maybe he was in the bathroom. When he didn't answer she looked around to see if his clothes were on the floor, which they weren't. She rested her chin on her knees and decided to get in the shower when the door opened.

"Ronda? Oh, good, you're awake. I got us some breakfast." He sat the bags on the table then came over and gave her a kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thanks to you," Ronda replied smiling, and he smiled back.

"You're just waking up?"

"Yeah. What did you bring me?"

"Nothing too complicated, just some pancakes, 'cause The Rock loves pancakes (Ronda rolled her eyes), some bacon, and an egg white omelet for me." She got up, put on a robe and joined him at the table. After breakfast, she took a shower and made sure that she locked the door. When she was done, she saw him sitting on the bed with his arms crossed.

"No fair locking the door." She laughed.

"I knew you were gonna try to come in, and I knew what you wanted to do in the shower and I don't have time for that. I have a plane to catch and so do you."

"Alright," he sighed, "I'll go shower in my own room. Come and get me when you're ready." He kissed her, then left. She decided to call the house she shared with Stephanie to see if she was there but she got the machine, so she hung up and went home to her mom's for the next few days.

-*-

On Sunday, she saw Steph in catering. Ronda walked over while she was drinking a cup of tea and whispered quickly, "I slept with DJ on Tuesday, I'll tell you about it later." Stephanie dropped her cup, grabbed Ronda's arm and dragged her into her dressing room.

"You _WHAT_?! Oh my God, you had sex with him! Tuesday! Tell me absolutely everything right now. Okay, he walked into your room, then what?

"Well, I can't tell you everything, like, verbatim."

"Well, you better try! I don't care if he just asked for a cup of water and your clothes fell off, I wanna know everything!" Ronda sighed.

"Alright, so at like, 3 in the morning I hear somebody banging on my door..."

"...You went off on him?!"

"I thought he was trying to play me!" Stephanie shook her head.

"Well, go ahead and finish."

"So, he grabbed me and kissed me and it just happened. I know it's not bullshit when people say that now."

"Wow. So then what?

"He brought us breakfast."

"Aw! well, now you are officially the Girlfriend." When Steph said that, Ronda got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Just then, the door opened and Dwayne came in.

"I thought you were in here. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Stephanie smiled, then got up and left.

"I take it you told her?" Ronda nodded, then started playing with her fingernails. "It's okay, I know you two are best friends. So, how are you?"

"I'm okay," She said as he walked up to her.

"Then you won't mind if I prove it," He said, lifting her chin up and kissing her. But before the kiss could get any deeper, Ronda pulled away. He paused.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't want anyone to walk in on us or anything," She lied. She'd seen Steph lock the door from the inside before she left. Sensing this, he raised his eyebrows and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ronda, don't lie to me, I hate when people lie to me. So, what's really going on?" She sighed. There was no use in hiding it from him, and she wanted him to trust her.

"It's just something that Steph said before you walked in. See, after I told her what happened and I told her that you brought us breakfast, she just said something that bothered me," She paused.

"Well, what'd she say?"

"She said that now I'm officially your girlfriend." She went back to biting her nails. He thought it over and smiled.

"Well, is that such a bad thing?" She took her fingertips out of her mouth to say something, then a thought popped into her head and she looked away. It was Dany, his wife.

"I know that I'm married," he said, as if reading her mind, "And I don't know how to rationalize this, but I knew that I couldn't go another day watching you walk, and seeing you smile without wanting to grab you and rip your clothes off."

"Well, that wouldn't be a good idea, just ripping my clothes off...but if you had kept kissing me like that it would've been hard to say no."

"Maybe I can help, then," He said, raising her chin up again into a kiss, and sure enough any doubts she had faded away. She broke away and hugged him, her face snuggled into his chest.

Kinda short chap. But I had to write one nice, peaceful chap before everything hits the fan. Stay tuned...


	5. Aftershocks

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ronda.

-*-

After a few minutes they left Stephanie's dressing room, and luckily no one was in the hall. Dwayne had wanted to do more, but Ronda didn't. She knew what the bed in Steph's room was really for. He just thought like everyone else did, that she just had it in case she was tired, and the thought of having sex on Steph's bed grossed her out. With one last kiss they seperated, and she floated down to the women's locker room where she found Steph, Trish, Lita and Ivory and Stacey sitting on benches and steel chairs talking. Stacey got up, grabbed a towel and went into the shower room, and when Ronda took Stacey's seat, the women sat closer together. Lita looked from the door leading to the shower to the other girls and grinned.

"It's so obvious that they're sleeping together." Horrified, Ronda's eyes darted to Stephanie who shook her head slightly. She hadn't told.

"Who?" Ronda asked.

"Stacey and Test, duh," Lita said matter-of-factly, "That's what we've been talking about for the last two weeks. Where's your mind?"

"Oh, it's still here. It's just not concerned with Test and Stacey," She said, rolling her eyes.

"Ronda, can I talk to you outside?" Stephanie spoke up. They got up and went into the hall, but she didn't get to say anything because Edge showed up.

"Ronda! I've been looking for you. Hey, Steph," Stephanie nodded.

"What's up, Edge?" Ronda said.

"Vince wants to see us. I guess we're about to get together tonight."

"Okay. Steph I'll see you later." They left. Edge was right, their characters did hook up, and started things off with a steamy kiss in the middle of the ring. When they got backstage everyone made jokes and teased them about it, and Ronda set off to find Dwayne and wish him good luck on his match. So she went to the mens locker room and knocked on the door. She opened it slightly and made a siren noise.

"Girl alert! I'm coming in so cover up all your niblets." She peeked in and there were about six guys, including Dwayne talking.

"Rock!" Ronda called, "Hey, Rock!" Test nudged him on the shoulder and pointed to her. Dwayne looked at her, then rejoined the conversation. Ronda was stunned. She left, went down the hall and went outside to get some air, and let out some steam.

"How dare that little bastard ignore me?! He knows that shit pisses me off, and he's just gonna look at me like I'm not even there!" A voice behind her made her jump.

"Rock, huh?" It was Ivory, having a cigarette. Ronda would've denied it, but she was just too angry.

"Yeah, Rock. The little fucker." She paused. "How did you know? Oh my-- do _not_ tell me that you and him used to-"

"NO! Not at all. It's just that when you've been here for as long as I have, you notice people whispering and sneaking off together. Don't worry, I won't tell, I never do. But there are some couples around here that would make your jaw drop, and some of these guys ain't as straight as they claim to be." Ronda laughed.

"And what about you?"

"What _about_ me?" Ivory said, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Come on, lets get back inside. It's about time for the main event, and I want Jericho to beat the hell out of him." That night at the hotel, Ronda was feeling better. She figured that if he was gonna ignore her, Then she would ignore him, and spent the rest of the show avoiding him. Even the thought of what he did made her angry, so she looked forward to a good nights sleep, and no worries of him coming by and riling her up again.

But of course...

Ronda had just gotten into bed and turned the lights off when, as if on cue, there was a loud knock at her door. She sighed heavily, then got up and opened the door.

"DJ, I swear to God..." She put her hand over her eyes and he walked in. "No, go ahead, come in. It's not like I was trying to sleep or anything. Not like I have to get up at 5 a.m. to get to the next city."

"You're really stupid sometimes, you know that?" The sleep went out of her completely and she slammed the door.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Why did you come to the locker room, in front of all the boys, and yell my name? That was really thoughtless."

"Oh, so now I'm stupid and thoughtless. Wow, that's a record for me right there."

"Ronda, I didn't mean it like-"

"I don't care _HOW_ you meant it! And don't you _dare_ say you didn't mean it because if you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have _said_ it!" She felt like someone had set her on fire. He sighed. He knew she was right. He had let his mouth and his temper go ahead of his brain.

"Look, Ronda-"

"No, _you_ look! I came down there to wish your stupid ass good luck on your match, and then you ignore me? What the fuck was _that_? You just brush me off like I'm nothing, well you know what? I am _nobody's_ dirty little secret, I don't care how good the damn sex is, you don't dismiss me! And-" she turned her back when she felt tears stinging her eyes.

_God, I hate crying_, she thought.

He realized how angry he made her and decided to try and fix it. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She flinched when he touched her, but he did it anyway.

"The reason I was being such an asshole is, well this is stupid, but when I saw you kiss Edge the way you did I just got jealous. But I had no right to act the way I did." Ronda shook off his hands and whipped around, looking him square in the eyes.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better? Am I supposed to feel all warm and happy inside because you were jealous over a little kiss that was _scripted_ in the first place? Do you honestly think that it was my idea for me and Edge to get together? No. I mean, God, he's engaged!"

"Well, you're sleeping with me and I'm married." He blurted out before he could stop himself, and instantly regretted it. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands.

"Well, congratulations, DJ, you're on a fucking roll. Get out."

"No."

"Get the hell out of my room or I'll _make_ you!" She said glaring at him. He looked her over. She was 5'8", 130lbs at least. And she was gonna make a 6'5", 275lbs man leave her room?

"You _will_?" He asked.

"Well, maybe I can't _physically_ force you out, but I don't want you here. I'm tired of being insulted."

"And I'm tired of you not letting me explain."

"Why should I? You come up with some bullshit excuse, then I call you on it, and you insult me again." He sat down on her bed and smirked. She was right again. "What are you doing? I told you to leave."

"Ronda, I said I'm sorry and I meant it," He said, grabbing her hands and pulled her closer "Now, let me prove it."

That night Ronda had a horrible nightmare. There were flashes of things: The two of them having sex, being at the arena together, and then she saw Dany holding Simone. He pulled her into a long, passionate kiss right in front of Ronda. Next, Dany smiling triumphantly, Dwayne calling Ronda a slut with disgust in his eyes. Ronda had never sat up after a nightmare, she had never cried after one either. But when she did, it woke Dwayne with a start. Ronda was shaking with sobs, clutching the sheet around her, the blanket halfway on the floor.

"Ronda, what's wrong?" He asked, but before he finished his sentence Ronda had thrown her arms around him, hanging on for dear life. She couldn't even speak. Warm, salty tears ran from her eyes down his back as he stroked her hair and rocked her gently. "It was only a dream, Ronda. It was only a dream." But if it was only a dream, she wondered, Why did it scare the hell out of her?


	6. Conscience Attack

Thanks to Lauren and ih8s8in who were my first two reviewers (then myself, shameless self-promotion RULES) and to Tammy, and Rachel, who would if she could. And to diamond, whose review I just read(The best story you've ever read? Are you TRYING to make me a even bigger egomaniac?) hope ya like this chap. I'm kinda havin' a hard time with it, since I only wrote down a little of it, but I'll eventually unstick myself cuz, how else would you be reading this if I didn't?

Disclaimer-I own nothing but Ronda, who OWNS The Rock! lol

Dwayne had brought Ronda some water and tissues, and they put some clothes on. When she'd found her voice Dwayne asked, "What happened in that dream that made you so scared?" She paused, wondering if she should tell him, then she drank some more water.

"I don't remember," She lied, and she must have looked convincing because he didn't say anything else.

"Well," He said, "Do you think you'll be able to get back to sleep? We've got a while before we have to go."

"Yeah, I'm okay now," Ronda said lying down on her side facing the window. Seconds later Dwayne laid down beside her, draping his arm over her waist. Within a few minutes she heard the deeper breathing that let her know that he had fallen asleep. Unable to shake the dream, much later, Ronda fell asleep also. The next day, Ronda had, with the exception of her journal, told no one about the dream. She was just thankful that she didn't have a match that night, because she wouldn't have been able to focus at all. She was also very jumpy, which didn't help because it had everyone asking her what was wrong. She tried to explain it away by saying that she hadn't got enough sleep, which wasn't really a lie.

It had been three months since the nightmare, and Ronda had managed to forget about it. Dwayne never brought it up when they were together, which was often now since he sometimes didn't get a room so he could make sure that she slept through the night. He was sweet that way.

The WWF was on its way to Florida for the holiday shows, and since it was freezing everywhere else, eveyone was glad. But of course, no one was more excited that Dwayne, since it was going home for him.

"Alright, so I figure that I'll come home, stay with Dany and Simone for a few days, then get a room with you for the shows. How's that sound?" He asked over the phone.

"I guess that sounds cool," She answered, not really wanting to hear his wife's name.

"But, you know, if you're here in Florida instead of going back to Connecticut, then you could stay in a hotel, and I could come see you in the mornings."

"Mm-hmm," she said, starting to study her fingernails. He noticed her quietness.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm watching tv and I'm kinda into it."

"Okay, want me to call you back?"

"Yes," She said sounding relieved. She hoped that he didn't notice.

"Alright, see you in Florida."

"Okay. Bye." She hung up. A few minutes later Stephanie knocked on her bedroom door and poke her head in.

"You busy?"

"No. I'm just trying to find something to watch on tv," Ronda said sullenly, and Steph sat down on her queen sized bed.

"What's wrong, hon?" She asked comfortingly.

"I'm having a conscience attack."

"Hmm. What happened over the phone with Rock?" Ronda began to tell her about the conversation.

"...And I was doing just fine without remembering that he has a wife, and a baby and it just...makes me feel really low inside."

"I'm sorry," Stephanie said, starting to play with Ronda's dark brown hair.

"Yeah, but it's just as much my fault as it is his. And it wasn't like I was deluding myself, thinking that he would leave her for me."

"But it's hard, having to accept that you aren't his priority, that even if he does love you, he'll never really be yours." steph stared out the window, still absentmindedly playing with Ronda's hair, "That you are the secret. The girl on the side, the one that everyone looks down on. But then, they don't really know anything about the two of you. They'll never know about how he can talk to her about his problems, that she makes him feel better. How his breath feels on your neck when his arms are around your waist. The way his body feels next to yours when he's sleeping, the way his skin feels while you're making love. And that's what it is, really. It's beyond just sex now. There are feelings and emotions involved, that no matter how much the two of you have tried to fight it, you're just...drawn to each other like, like magnets or something..." She looked up at Ronda with tears in her eyes. "I love him, Ronda. Sometimes I wish to God that I didn't but I...need him. So much that it scares me sometimes, and I cry about it. You know I do, you've been there and helped me. I wish...this is so selfish of me, I wish sometimes that he would realize it, and leave her. But I know that he loves her in a different way than he'll ever love me. But you've never looked up into those eyes before. I don't know how anyone could and not feel the same. Look into those eyes, and at that stupid smirk," They laughed, and Ronda started to cry too, wishing she could take away the pain of the girl who had been a sister to her. "Look at that face and try to tell him, 'No, Chris, I can't keep doing this'... Ronda, what's wrong with me?" Ronda pulled her into a hug.

"You're hopeless, we both are." They cried, then Stephanie's stomach growled and they laughed.

"I want a pizza," Steph said, sitting up and wiping her eyes with kleenex after handing Ronda some.

"Okay. How about we get wasted thinking about the men in our lives?"

"Only if you make the margaritas," she said standing up.

"No, red wine. You drink margaritas and tell all of your secrets. I remember what happened the last time you had a margarita. My pants still haven't recovered, and those shoes weren't cheap-"

"Alright! I'll get the wine, you get the pizzas. And light cheese!" Steph yelled over her shoulder as she walked down the hall.

"Extra cheese!"

"Right! That's what I said!"

Two days later, thank God because they'd gotten a little _too_ wasted and Steph woke up on the stairs and Ronda was laying half on the floor and half on a chair ("_Wow, Ronda, you really are double jointed!_"), both wondering how they had gotten there, and in the positions that they were in, which after they got up were quite painful ("_Steph, how'd you get on the stairs?_"), they made their way to Florida, after half a bottle of asprin and a deep tissue massage("_Sergei is a GOD!_"). This was the Raw for Christmas Eve, and Steph was there to make her "comeback" as she hadn't been onscreen since after Survivor Series when the Alliance had lost. Shortly after their arrival, maybe two hours, Steph was called away for a meeting, and Ronda waited in her dressing room. She even laid down on the bed, since it hadn't been used and the sheets were clean, thank God, and read some magazines until the door opened and Dwayne walked in.

"Well, I should've known you were in here. Where's Steph?" He asked, sitting on the bed.

"In a meeting. How are you?" He leaned over and kissed her as if he hadn't seen her for months.

"I'm better now. A lot better," He said, cupping her face lightly in his hands.

"Is Dany gonna be here?" His eyes darkened at the question. What made her say that? She cursed herself.

"Tonight. But she's not here now, and she isn't gonna be here until 7 tonight, and I do believe that we have..." He looked at his watch, "Five hours to ourselves." After a bit of silence, Ronda spoke.

"I'm sorry, DJ. I didn't mean to-"

"I know. Why don't we just leave it at that?" He said, not wanting to get into it as much as she didn't.

"Okay. Here," She said, tossing him the December issue of Cosmo, "Read about girls." He picked up the magazine as if it were covered in something.

"Read about girls?" He scoffed, "Please, I know all about-OH! 99 things to do to a naked man!" Ronda rolled her eyes. He read through it for a while, looking at this magazine like it was some tremendous discovery. "Ooh, Ronda, you should do number 64*!" She just laughed and put the magazine she was reading in front of her face.

"So," Ronda said after he had finished reading other parts of the magazine, "As you know, Christmas is next week."

"Uh-huh."

"And I got you something, and I was wondering-"

"You'll get your present by Fed-Ex, either on Christmas Eve or Day." She smiled.

"Thank you. 'Cause, you know, I woulda beat the hell out of you if you had your gift and I didn't have mine. I'll give you yours tomorrow before we shoot Smackdown."

"Okay. I'm sure it'll be great-ooh, sexy holiday looks, I'll go to-OOH, 'Whoops I forgot my panties'?" He flipped through the pages and Ronda just looked at him. _Boys_, she thought, shaking her head.

As you all know now, the show consisted of two Christmas parties, Vince's and Ric Flair's. Ronda was in Ric's, of course, since she was a face, with her 'boyfriend' Edge. Since their last argument, Rock simply didn't wanna see the two of them in character, so he wasn't at the party.* That night Dwayne and Ronda had separate rooms. When he walked her to her room, there was a box sitting in the middle of the bed when Ronda flicked the lights on. She squealed happily and ran towards it, letting the slightly weighty door start to close on Dwayne who was, of course, carrying both of their bags.

"Uh, Ronda, a little help here." She looked back at him like he was crazy.

"You pick up big, 300 pound men and slam them, and you can't carry a few bags and handle that door? Which isn't that heavy by the way." He shot her a look and she grabbed her bags and he came in. She was giddy with excitement.

"You know how much I love presents! What did you get me?"

"Open it and see."

"Wait-this isn't my Christmas present is it? 'Cause if it is, then-"

"It's not. But I won't be able to see you on Christmas morning, so I wanted to get you something so I could see that face of yours light up. It'll hold me over till the live Smackdown." She smiled. "Well, open it already!" She unwrapped it and saw that the box was covered with the 'VS' symbol.

"Victoria's Secret, DJ?" He grinned broadly. She rolled her eyes and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful lavender - "Oh, DJ!" She said lifting it up. "It's so-" Completely see-through silk nightgown. "Oh."

"Well, what do you think?"

"it's nice. It's so...see-through. But I guess there's a reason for that, huh?" She said, folding it up.

"You're not gonna put it back in the box, are you? I kinda wanted you to...model it for me." He said, grinning suggestively. She looked at him. She really didn't want to, but if it would make him happy, then-

"No."

"No?"

"No." She nodded firmly.

"But-WHY?"

"Because I'm tired, first off. Second, I'm gonna have it on for about five minutes and you're gonna say, 'Well, ya know, as good as it looks on you, I'd like to see it off. Maybe on the floor somewhere.' So what's the use when I could just be purposefully naked?" He thought this over.

"You make a good point."

"I know."

"So, can you put it on anyway?" He said, looking up at her.

"Don't you dare try to give me those puppy dog eyes. That shit doesn't work on me."

"Please? Please, please, please, please?" He said, tickling her stomach.

"ALRIGHT!" She said laughing, "I'll do it, damn." He grinned triumphantly as she took off her shoes. She grabbed the nightgown and headed towards the bathroom.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"You didn't actually think that I was gonna change into this in front of you?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...yes."

"Oh. Well, I'm not. I'm going to change in the bathroom, and when I'm dressed, and I'm using that term loosely, I'll come back out so you can see how it looks on me."

"Then I can see how it looks off you, right?" He said as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Yes, DJ."

"Score!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air as she closed the bathroom door.

In the bathroom...

Ronda undressed and looked at the gown in front of her. "Aw, hell," She said, and slipped the thin material over her head and it stopped near her ankles. It felt amazing! The oddest thing was, she felt completely covered up. She made a mental note to never wear it to bed, unless all her other pajamas were dirty, out of fear that someone would knock on the door and she would answer it, thinking that she was covered, not that she slept without panties or anything-

"RONDA!" Dwayne yelled impatiently, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm coming,shut up!" And after looking in the mirror one last time, she walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed, where Dwayne lay in his boxers and hot pink, tassled, sequined nipple covers. Ronda burst out laughing at the sight of him.

"Wha-what the-" She managed to get out. He smiled politely, as if he had no idea what she was laughing at.

"What? Didn't I tell you that I had bought myself something too?" He said, batting his long eyelashes innocently at her. When she finally managed to stop laughing, and wiped away her tears, Dwayne sat up on his knees on the bed and put his arms around her waist. "You look even more beautiful than I thought you would." She smiled again.

"So do you," Ronda said, flicking one of the tassels.

"Now, as good as it looks on you, I'd like to see how it looks off," He said, sliding the straps of the gown off her shoulders. The gown fell to the floor, and she climbed on the bed to join him. They started kissing, and Dwayne moved his hands to take off the nipple covers when Ronda grabbed his hands.

"No - keep 'em on," She said, laughing again.

When they were through, they weren't sleepy like they usually were after sex, so they stayed up talking and had some room service. Around 2:37 in the morning, Dwayne got dressed to go to his room.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow in Miami."

"Okay, and bring those nipple covers."

"I will!" They laughed.

"And take care of my lips, make sure they don't get all chapped."

"You keep talking like that and I'm gonna start thinking that you only want me for my looks."

"Yeah, right. You know I only want you for your money," Ronda said smiling, and he kissed her, then stuck his tongue out at her before grabbing his bag and turning to walk away.

"Bye, baby."

"Bye, Rocky." And he left. She smiled to herself and thought about her's and Stephanie's conversation. Yeah, people might look down on us, she thought, but they don't really know anything. She lifted up the nightgown and smiled. _It's all worth it_, she thought. She folded the gown up neatly, placed it back in its box and sat it on top of her bags, which were on the side of the bed opposite the door. Then she got in the shower and changed into her pajamas. When she was about to get in the bed there was a knock at her door. _Did he forget something?_ Ronda thought looking around the room. She didn't see anything, so she opened the door. She knew the woman the minute she laid eyes on her. She had dark brown hair, dark brown, almost black eyes, with olive skin, and was dressed casually in a beige long sleeved shirt that complimented her skin, and matching pants.

"Can I help you?" Ronda asked.

"You're Ronda?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, no reason really. I just wanted to see the woman my husband is having an affair with."

_*1) #64-"ask me to stick out my tongue, then slowly suck it to give me a preview of what's to come later."_

_*2)is my take on the "real reason" that rock wasn't at ric flair's party. _


	7. Discovery

To the reviewers- Thanks again to ih8s8in(finish writing "addiction" girl! I can't wait!) Tammy and Rachel. Thanks also to Diamond (forever filling my ego and making my head even more swollen, thanks!) To Madame Magne, thanks for your review also, I'm glad you like Ronda! I'm not quite used to crit, but I'm glad you put constructive, and you did it without making me feel dumb. Now about my punctuation and things like that, it's kinda hard to check what you're writing when your mom keeps trying to see what you're writing. I can see her now ("he did WHAT to her in the shower? That's it, I'm selling the computer!"). I won't even try to promise that I'll capitalize everything. It would be easier if the stupid microsoft word was working so I wouldn't have to! But I might just get lazy and just look for misspelled word's due to a little thing I'm lacking called "spellcheck".

Disclaimer- I own nothing but Ronda, who OWNS The Rock's sweet candy ass! lol.

Ronda and Dany stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Not looking spiteful or jealous, each just looking the other one over. Stunned, Ronda's mind went blank and the back of her head felt warm, like it does when she's being put on the spot, and this was definitely being put on the spot. It was this time that Ronda decided to thank God that 1)DJ had gone to his own room for the night, 2)that she had gotten in the shower and put on her actual pajamas, 3)she had peed while in the shower. Dany broke the silence by clearing her throat, then spoke.

"I'm sure that you're wondering how I know your name and about you and my husband? Yeah, well, he told me, flat out. Well, after some persuasion of course. I kinda had a feeling that this was going on; a wife can detect these things. So after I decided to hire a private investigator, I confronted my husband about it. And I take it that this..._fling_ with you must not mean much because my husband didn't waste too much time denying it. Look, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything, I'm trying to give you a little heads-up, okay? Now, I'm aware that on the road he's with you, but when my husband comes home, he comes home to me and our daughter. I'm just warning you not to get your hopes up for anything more, like him falling in love with you or something. Now of course I'm upset that my husband is cheating on me with another woman," She said as if Ronda wasn't standing right in front of her, "But I just came to let you know that this affair is purely...physical." She said, looking as if she couldn't believe what she had just said. Another bout of silence. "You don't talk much do you?"

"How?" Ronda said in a low voice she didn't recognize as her own.

"How what?" Ronda closed her eyes.

"I meant to say what. What did he tell you?"

"Oh. Well, do you really wanna get into specifics?"

"Yes. I'd like to know everything that he said." So Dany told her everything. She knew about him teasing her, how one night he had come to her room and they ended up sleeping together the first time after an argument, (which made Ronda feel on fire again), everything except what happened in the shower stall, and the fact that he had bought her the nightgown. Ronda fixed her mouth to speak, then decided she wouldn't be spiteful and sighed instead. Dany pursed her lips.

"This isn't quite what I was expecting. I was half expecting to find the two of you in bed together, go berserk and beat the hell out of both of you. But I'm glad I didn't." Dany sighed, "You seem like you aren't a bad person, and you're very pretty so I'm sure that you'll be able to find someone of your own. My husband isn't here, is he?" Dany said, looking inside of Ronda's room.

"No," Ronda said, wishing that she would stop calling him 'my husband'.

"Oh. Well, that's good then. Um, well, I guess I'll go now. Goodnight." She said, then spun on her heel and walked away. Ronda stood in the doorway in shock. He had told? How could he have betrayed her like that? She wondered, burning with anger and confusion. The rest seemed like a blur. She put her shoes on, grabbed her room key card, and walked down to Stephanie's room. Did she even know what room Steph was staying in? She stopped at a door, turned the handle on the door and burst in. Yeah, this was Stephanie's room, and no, she wasn't alone. But thank God she had some clothes on. When Ronda came in, she and Chris woke up with a start. Stephanie sat up, shielding her eyes from the light in the hotel hallway as the door closed.

"Ronda, not to be rude or anything, but how'd you get in here?" Chris started, "The door was locked and even if it wasn't you need a key card to- "

"He TOLD!" Ronda shouted. Her brown skin was red and she was shaking with rage.

"He WHAT?" Steph said, getting up and going over to her.

"'He' who?" Chris asked, confused.

"What happened?" Steph asked.

"I got a visit tonight, by Mrs. Dwayne Johnson herself!"

"Why would Rock's wife visit you?" Chris said.

"When was she there?" Steph asked.

"Like five minutes ago. Five fucking minutes ago! That little fucker fucking told his fucking wife that we're having sex! Oh yeah, Chris, did you know that I'm sleeping with The Rock? No? Well, now you do. So he brings me to my room, and there's this fucking box sitting in the middle of the bed and he got me a Victoria's Secret nightgown. A fucking SEE-THROUGH nightgown! So we have sex and he leaves and then she shows up on my fucking doorstep! I'm looking at her like, 'Okay, what the fuck do you want?' And she's all like 'I just wanted to see the woman that MY HUSBAND is having an affair with.' So she fucking tells me how she hired a fucking private investigator to follow him or something, so she goes and tells him first and he fucking spilled his whole fucking life story! I bet she didn't even have to fucking try that hard! So she's all 'I don't want you to get your hopes up or anything 'cause he'll NEVER fucking love you, and he might be fucking you on the road but he comes home to ME. This fling' or 'phase' or whatever the fuck she called it must not mean much to him, cuz he didn't even try to fucking deny it. Then she proceeds to tell me how fucking pretty I am, so it shouldn't be that hard for me to find somebody of my own. And I'm on some Booker T 'Tell me she just didn't say that' shit, and she's sounding all disappointed 'cause she didn't catch us fucking or something. Then she's all 'well, have a good night.' Then she fucking turns and walks away!"

"Honey, I'm so sorry," Stephanie said, hugging her. Chris brought her some tissue to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face.

"No." Ronda said defiantly after a few minutes, letting Steph go, "I'm fine. It's not like I need a fucking man to complete me or something, fuck The Rock. I'm not weak. I'm a fucking wrestler! I get my ass kicked 200 days a year, I am not about to sit up here and cry over some man who I hated and should've never gotten involved with in the first place!" She wiped her tears away furiously with the now useless piece of tissue, and Chris brought her some water. "Thanks. Listen, you. This is my sister right here," She said, pointing at Stephanie. "And if you EVER hurt her, I will beat the shit out of you."

"I won't." He said, wrapping his arms around Stephanie's waist.

"Okay," Ronda said. She looked over at the clock, 3:57. She sighed, finishing the water and throwing away the tissue. "I guess I'll go back to my room now."

"I'll go with you," Stephanie offered. "You don't mind, do you Chris?"

"No."

"Now look, I just came in here because I needed my girl, and I'm through. Besides, I'm so tired from crying that I'll probably fall out the minute I hit the pillow."

"Do you need tomorrow off? I'll talk to my dad," Steph suggested.

"No, I'll be there. I'm going and I'm gonna confront his ass. Just tell Vince that I'll be late, okay?"

"You're sure?"

"Like the deodorant." They laughed at the bad joke, and it felt good. "Alright, I've kept y'all up long enough. See you tomorrow. Bye Chris, remember what I said."

"I will," He replied.

"Ronda, at least let me walk you down to your room," Steph said. Ronda rolled her red, slightly puffy eyes.

"NO."

"Um, Ronda? Before you leave, how DID you open the door?" She looked down at her hand at the long dark line forming a line along her palm.

"I don't know, I have a feeling that my hand's gonna hurt like hell in the morning." He laughed, and she left. When she was about halfway to her room, she ran into Edge, who saw her eyes and was immediately concerned.

"Ronda, what's-"

"Don't start, Adam. I've just been crying my eyes out with Stephanie."

"Well what's wrong? You guys didn't have a fight did you?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Adam, I REALLY don't wanna-"

"Ronda, I'll tell you right now, you're my friend. And when my friends are hurt I don't just pat them on the back and say 'feel better'. I help them and I DON'T LEAVE until they're feeling better."

"...Aw, hell..." she said tiredly. "Well, if that's the case, you might as well come down to my room, even though I don't know what state my room is in, I don't know if I trashed it or anything."

"Why would you trash your room?" Ronda sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

After Edge had walked Ronda to her room, they talked and she told him about her and Dwayne.

"Oh, I figured that was going on." He said to Ronda's surprise.

"What? HOW?"

"Well, I kinda heard about what happened after our characters kissed, then the Christmas party, and, well to be honest, the way he looks at you."

"Oh." She said distantly. He stayed with her until she fell asleep, because he said he wouldn't leave until she did. She tried to fake sleep, but that didn't work because she actually fell asleep. When she woke up that next morning she looked over at the clock, 1:37. She groaned, rubbed her eyes and rolled over, and was looking right into Edge's face. It startled her and she was about to scream until she saw how peaceful he looked there sleeping. He had stayed the whole night, in bed with her, and hadn't even taken off his shoes. She just stared at him for a little bit, then he shifted and some of his blond, wavy hair fell in his face. not wanting to wake him, she lightly moved the hair behind his ear and she watched as he woke up shortly after she had moved her hand away.

"Hey," He said in a gruff voice, half smiling.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you."

"It's okay. Wait," He sat up, "What time is it?"

"1:43."

"WHAT? Shit!" He said, pushing some of the blanket off of him. "Come on, we gotta go, Vince is gonna hand our asses to us, you know he hates when we're late."

"Adam, it's okay."

"What do you mean it's okay?"

"Stephanie knows that I'm gonna be late, and I'll tell Vince that you were with me."

"Oh," He said, relaxing. "I guess it pays to be best friends with the boss' daughter."

"I guess." Adam paused for a bit.

"So, how are you? You sleep okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I guess all I needed was some rest. How come you're still here?"

"Oh, well, I told you that I wasn't leaving until you fell asleep, then I got kinda sleepy waiting, by the time you started snoring-"

"What?"

"I was too sleepy to move. So I just stayed on my little edge, no pun intended, of the bed that you left."

"Oh. I don't snore."

"Oh...sure you don't." She hit him with a pillow and he laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll get up now and hop in the shower so we can go."

"Okay. I'll be down in my room, I'll come get you when I'm done."

"Okay. And Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks. You didn't have to do what you did last night, but I'm glad you did." He smiled.

"No problem. Anytime." Then he left. At the arena, and after clearing Edge with Vince, they walked through the halls talking.

"So, what are you gonna do when you see Rock?"

"I don't know. Before or after I beat him with a steel chair?" He chuckled.

"Um, before." She paused for a while.

"...I don't know."

"You know that we're all a family here, and you and Molly are like everyone's little sisters. If you need Taker or Kane or Show to talk some sense into Rock, you know you can just walk into the men's locker room, tell us to cover our giblets, and we'll listen." Ronda laughed.

"Okay." She paused. "And it's niblets, actually."

"Oh...shut up!" He said, putting her in a half headlock.

"I wonder if he knows? You know, that Dany came and saw me." Edge shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"But what if he hasn't, and I find him and just go off on him?" Edge looked at her as if she was insane.

"He deserves to be went off on! Now I'm not saying what you and he did was right but he could've at least..." He trailed off. _What am I talking about? _He thought. _He cheated on his wife, she did deserve to know that her husband, a man that she loves and trusts and has a child with is having an affair! But then Ronda...well, I know that I'd never cheat on Barbara once we get married. But still, my friend was hurt by this too... God, I don't know what to think._

"Adam? You got all quiet, you okay?" Ronda said gently, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking."

"What about?" But Edge didn't even get to say anything because they ran into Dwayne. His eyes lit up at the sight of Ronda, but went dark as he looked at Edge.

"Adam." He said, as if he wished he weren't there.

"Dwayne." Edge said with a twang and it made Ronda laugh.

"Ronda, can I borrow you away from...Edge here?"

"Whatever." Ronda responded. Dwayne gave her a puzzled look and they went into an empty locker room. He was grinning like a cheshire cat the second the door closed.

"Baby, how are-"

"Don't you fucking 'baby' me!"

"Ronda, what-"

"Oh, will you just shut the fuck up ONE TIME and let me finish a damn sentence? I never realized how much that annoys me, how much YOU annoy me! Not until I got a little visit last night around 3 in the morning, not too long after you left." He fixed his mouth to speak, but Ronda shot him a look that made him close his mouth.

"Wanna know who came and saw me, DJ? Huh? Well, I'm sure you know her, considering she's your wife! Yeah, _Dany_ came and paid me a little visit. You wanna know what she told me? Well I don't have to considering how you already know that you told her that you're sleeping with me. No, make that you _were_ sleeping with me. How could you do that to me, DJ? Do you know how stupid and embarassed I felt while your wife was telling me how it took a little threat to make you spill everything about us? How stupid I felt when she told me that you might be fucking me here, but you go home to her? And it's true! And how I can't even look at myself in the mirror because I feel like such a slut now?" She asked tearfully. "I should've followed my instincts the first time! I should've kicked you in the nuts like I wanted to when you wouldn't let me come out of the shower room that day! I guess I'm lucky though, I'm just so damn lucky that I didn't fall in love with you, or I probably would've fallen apart by now or something. And I'm lucky that I have friends here that love me, like Steph and Chris and Edge. What would I have done without him last night?" Dwayne looked downright enraged when she said that. And she was glad. She wanted to push his buttons, to make him feel at least a little bit of the pain and humiliation that she was feeling. His lips curled into a sneer.

"Oh, Edge, huh?"

"Yeah, Edge. He was there for me in ways you could never be. I'm just so glad that we slept together," She said. It wasn't really a lie, they did _sleep_ together.

"Well, you moved on quickly, didn't you? I'm gone for a few hours and Dany comes down, and you go and fuck the first guy you see?"

"I didn't _fuck_ him."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What do you call it, _making love_? Aw, isn't that just a crock of bullshit! I knew I should've never gotten involved with you the minute you flew off the handle when I just told you that I wanted you. But I got you though, didn't I? I guess it shows a lot about you Ronda, you like men that you can't really have," He looked down at her, his eyes full of disgust. "You are nothing but a little slu-" He didn't finish because Ronda had slapped him across the face as hard as she possibly could.

"_DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO CALL ME THAT_!" She was so mad, she was shaking. Her hand had gone numb. There was a very visible hand mark on his right cheek, and the corner of his mouth was bleeding. He looked at her, eyes bugged out, as if she had lost her mind. A few seconds later after some very heated staring at each other, he left. She was silent for a minute, then looked up and was staring at her reflection. She had tears streaming down her face, her eyes, full of rage were red and starting to get swollen. She picked up something, she didn't know or care what it was, and looked up at the mirror again.

"You are so fucking_ STUPID_!" She said, throwing the object and watching the mirror shatter. There was a small bathroom in the room and she ran into it, crying until it hurt to breathe and until she felt like she might pass out, and she heard a door open.


	8. Perfect Timing

Well, since I made everyone wait this long for chap 7, I figured I'd do something nice and upload chap 8 too. Thanks to all reviewers and any new ones who may come along, I'm counting on you all to add to my massive ego! Hope chap 7 was okay. I'm hoping I still have some story left in me.

"Ronda?" A male voice called. But Ronda couldn't have answered if she wanted to, and she really didn't. She recognized the voice, it was Adam, again. As he entered the bathroom she looked up at him weakly, and he rushed over to her. "Ronda, my God!" He sat down on the floor with her, after grabbing some tissue. He outstretched his arms to hold her, but she just wanted to be alone. She shook her head and managed to tell him "No" In a raspy voice, but he didn't listen. He held her stiff body until she relaxed and allowed herself to cry all over his shirt. After she had calmed down, Edge spoke.

"That must have been SOME slap."

"What?"

"That you gave to rock! He came out of here looking pissed as hell, with a hand mark across his face, wiping the side of his mouth. I was just glad that he couldn't see me, cuz he probably would've tried to kill me or something for laughing."

"Oh," She smiled weakly.

"Come on, we gotta get some food in you. You think you can stand?"

"I don't know. My legs feel kinda wobbly."

"Well, maybe cuz you've been sitting on this cold concrete floor."

"Oh, well yeah. Can you help me up?"

"Did you really have to ask?" He lifted her up and put his arm around her waist for leverage. They started to leave.

"No, Edge, wait."

"What?"

"I look like shit, I'm sure of it." He laughed.

"You're beautiful, Ronda." She glared at him.

"Stop lying and help me over to the -well, what's left of the mirror."

"You know that's coming out of your check, right?"

"Yeah, whatever, Vince can take it." They got out of the bathroom and she noticed that Edge still had his arm around her waist. "Adam, I'm alright now."

"Oh, okay. Good, cuz you're kinda heavy." He laughed and she hit him playfully on his arm with her good hand, then walked over to the remains of the mirror.

"God, I look like crap." She looked down at her right hand and flinched. Not only was there the bruise from when she had burst into Stephanie's hotel room, but now it was throbbing and had started to swell. She cursed herself, then just had to laugh at the things she could do when she was so angry.

"What's so funny?" Edge asked.

"Me." She showed him her hand and he flinched too.

"Damn! Remind me never to get on your bad side." After Ronda was certain that she looked okay, she and edge finally left the locker room and went to go get something to eat. After "the slap", it got leaked out about what happened in the room, and about the affair. Dwayne was immediately portrayed as the heel, and Ronda as the innocent girl who had gotten swept away by the people's champion. Rock got a lot of heat from the guys, who, almost everyday, offered to beat the shit out of him for Ronda. but she always said, "You need two people to have an affair. I'm just as at fault as Rocky is." But most people either believed her, or just took it that she was trying to take the high road. Eventually it faded away, and Ronda had Stephanie and Edge to count on.

Edge was quickly becoming her best friend (besides Steph,of course). They hadn't really talked because they hadn't had a reason too before their romance angle came along. They each noticed how much fun the other one was, and Ronda had no idea that he was so funny. They were almost inseperable. One day at a house show, Ronda was just arriving and found Edge in a heavy phone conversation with his fiance.

"Dammit B, we're just _friends_!...I am not getting into this discussion with you again...because it's a storyline, we're _supposed_ to act like that! ...You don't even know Ronda! No she's not trying to...well if anyone is trying to break us up _you_ are!...Look, we're getting married in 3 months, B..." He sighed heavily and ran a hand angrily through his hair. "Well, you know what? Like I said, we are getting married in three months, so if you can't trust me then we might as well end this right now!" He said hanging up the phone. He looked at it, then set his arm up to throw it when Ronda cleared her throat behind him. He stopped and turned around.

"That phone looks kinda expensive. I think you'll be angrier if you throw it then have to buy another one," Ronda said. He sighed, looked at the phone and dropped it in his bag. "Adam, I'm so-"

"Don't. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

"Your fiance doesn't think so."

"Don't worry about her. She just has these little flares of insecurity sometimes. She'll get over it."

"Oh." Ronda said quietly. She had a feeling that she wouldn't get over it as easliy as he thought. Combine two attractive people, one a talented superstar with a career on the rise, with a beautiful diva with three years of professional acting experience and, well, you're gonna make fiance's jealous. And two weeks later, Edge had another conversation with Barbara.

"What's wrong?" Ronda asked.

"Well, I'm not engaged anymore."

"Oh, Edge, I'm so sorry. Well, maybe she just had another flare-up. I'm sure when you talk to her again-"

"Do you have a match tonight?" He said, angrily changing the subject. She got the hint.

"Yeah, actually, against Trish for the title."

"Good luck."

"...Thanks." She said, and went to the women's locker room.

-In the mens locker room after the show...

"Oh, this is just bullshit!" Rock exclaimed after yet another argument with yet another superstar about his ex.

"Well, you shouldn't have taken advantage of Ronda!" Chris was saying, "And if you were just gonna have your wife humiliate her then you should have never gotten involved with her!"

"How many fucking times can you say the same thing? Always 'how could you take advantage of her, Rock?' How come I'M getting all the blame? Just cuz Ronda has this sweet little innocent image? I can tell you how much bullshit THAT is! I didn't have this fucking...whatever we had, all by myself! I'm so SICK of this shit!" Chris just shook his head.

"Whatever man. I was there when Ronda burst into the room mad and hurt as hell. You can say whatever you want about her, but you don't know how much pain she was in that night." He grabbed his bag and left. Dwayne, just wanting to get far away from everyone, snatched up his bag and walked to the door and when he opened it, he was looking right at Edge, the LAST person he wanted to see. He may not be with Ronda anymore, but he still didn't like seeing the two of them together in character or not. _I can't believe she slept with him_, he thought, _he's not even cute_! He hadn't told anyone how hurt he was when she'd told him that, cuz he really didn't have any friends anymore, except for Steve who wouldn't take sides.

"So are you gonna move, or what?" Edge said, bringing him out of his thoughts. Dwayne looked at him like he smelled something rotten and moved so Edge could come in. He walked over and started taking off his boots when Dwayne decided that he and Adam needed to have a little talk. He closed the door and dropped his bag with a thud. Adam looked up.

"What?" Adam said, undoing his other boot.

"I think it's time we talked," Dwayne replied.

"Well, I don't, because I don't recall us having anything to talk about."

"Not anything, any one, and we do."

"Care to be a little more specific?" He said, knowing full well that Rock was talking about Ronda.

"I'm talking about...her."

"'Her' who? There's a lot of girls around here: the Mcmahon women, about 12 or so divas, so who are you talking about?"

"Ronda?" He mumbled incoherently.

"_What_?"

"_Ronda_, dammit!" Edge burst out laughing. "You little bastard, you knew I was talking about her all along."

"Maybe."

"Well, two are quite the little couple now, huh?"

"Well, I've gone on a few websites, Edge and Ronda are a pretty popular couple."

"I don't give a damn about your characters! I know that you aren't engaged anymore, did that just happen, or is it because Ronda told you to do it?" Edge glared at him.

"All that time you spent together and you don't even know her at all."

"And I bet you do, fucking her right after Dany came down to her room. I guess she needed comfort that only a man could give her."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, you didn't know that ronda told me that you had sex?"

"We didn't have-"

"Oh, do you prefer to call it making love like she does?" Dwayne said, hoping to push his buttons so he could have a reason to punch him in the face. After a pause, Edge said-

"What exactly did Ronda tell you?" Rock rolled his eyes before he answered.

"She said that after she came from Stephanie's hotel room you were there for her, and you slept together."

Edge was upset at first. _Why would she say that_? He thought, then he understood and smiled slowly.

"You're even dumber than you look, Rock. We slept together, but it wasn't what you think."

"Oh please, spare me. I don't wanna think about it."

"You are so stupid! I came down to her room where she talked about what happened, and about you for most of the night. I told her that I wasn't gonna leave her until she was asleep, and while I was waiting for her to fall asleep, I fell asleep. _That's_ what she meant when she said that we slept together, because that's what we did, _sleep_ together, in the same bed. I didn't even take my damn shoes off!" Edge started laughing again when he saw the look Rock had on his face, grabbed his bag and walked out.

That night...

Edge thought about how rude he was to Ronda earlier when he'd told her about his engagement falling apart. She was just trying to help. So he decided that he would make up for it, and talked to Stephanie before she left for the night. He went up to Ronda's room and hoped that she hadn't fallen asleep. He knocked and she opened the door looking a little tired.

"Oh, hey Edge."

"I didn't wake you up or anything, did I?"

"No."

"Good. I come bearing gifts," He said, gesturing to the pizza box that was under his arm and the bottle of wine he was holding in his hand.

"Cheese pizza and red wine! My favorite, how'd you know?"

"A little birdie told me."

"Would this little birdie happen to be a Mcmahon with some recently acquired 'assets'?"

"Yep, that'd be her." Ronda smiled and shook her head.

"Well, come in, don't want the pizza getting cold." He came in and she closed the door, got some plastic cups and set them on the table. after eating about half of the pizza, and feeling a little buzzed on the wine, Edge spoke.

"I wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier when you were asking about my engagement."

"It's okay," Ronda said, feeling a little tipsy.

"I talked to Rock, too. I didn't know that you told him that we had sex."

"I never said that. He's just too stupid to understand." She got up and sat on the bed, Edge came over with the pizza box.

"I think he might try to get you back or something."

"HA! Let him try." Ronda tried to stand up on her knees on the bed, and accidently poured all of her wine on his white tank top and blue jeans. "Oh my god, Adam, I am _so_ sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," he said, grabbing some napkins and wiping off what hadn't seeped into his clothes. Ronda got off the bed.

"No, come here," Ronda said, lifting up his shirt.

"Uh, not that I mind being stripped, but what are you doing?"

"I have to get you out of this shirt so I can soak it in the tub. Get out of those pants too, and run some lukewarm water, come get me when the tub is halfway full, it's a small tub."

"Okay," he said, and went into the bathroom. About 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Probably Steph to see how everything went," She said, then answered the door and all 6 feet 5 inches of Dwayne was standing in front of her. Any buzz off the wine that she had left faded away. He looked at her nervously.

"Hey," He said.

"Hello," She said coldly.

"Are you busy? Sounds like you have bathwater running." Then she remembered that Edge was the one running the bathwater. _Oh God, please stay in there_, she pleaded, hoping that somehow he would get the message.

"Oh, uh, busy? Well I wouldn't really say that. But it is kinda late, and I have a flight and-" Just then Edge decided to come out, and was only wearing his boxers.

"Hey Ronda, the bathwater's all ready and-" Edge stopped when he saw Dwayne.

Ronda closed her eyes in defeat. _Shit!_ She thought. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_!

"What are you doing here?" Rock said.

"Me? What are YOU doing here?"

"Obviously you're here to get the _sleep_ you didn't get last time you where here!" Rock said spitefully.

"Why don't you go flex your eyebrow or something?" Edge said sarcastically.

"You little fucker-" Rock said, charging towards Edge and pinning him up against the wall. They both were red faced, and Dwayne had about 30 or so pounds over Adam.

"STOP IT!" Ronda yelled. When they didn't budge she ran over to them and somehow got the strength to help Adam push Dwayne off of him. "Dammit, I said stop it!" Rock glared at her.

"What is WRONG with you?" He said.

"Wrong with_ me_? Who's the one who busted into my room in the middle of the night and is trying to pick fights with my guest?"

"Your _guest_?" He said, as if the idea was ludicrous.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" He looked at the both of them.

"So, what, you're fucking _him_ now?"

"And what if I am? I'm not your girlfriend anymore, and I'm not your wife, you don't control me, or should I say the other way around since she threatens you and obey like a little puppy!" He scoffed.

"Well, I guess it's confirmed now. You two losers have each other."

"You know what? You're damn right." Just then, she grabbed Edge by the arm that she was holding while she was restraining him, and laid one of the biggest kisses on him that she had ever done in her life. "That answer your question?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Rock looked at her and shook his head.

"You really are a-"

"Say it! I _dare_ you to, I haven't slapped anyone in a while." Rock glared at them, muttered some thing about a "little blond punk ass bitch" and left.

"Ronda, are you okay?"

"Hell, I'm better than okay! I'm not crying, I'm not shaking, I'm not breaking things and I just went off on my ex...whatever he was." She looked at him, "I'm sorry Adam. I shouldn't have used you to make DJ jealous."

"Hey, I don't mind being used." Ronda smiled.

"I'm really tired though, so how about I just let your clothes soak overnight and bring them back to you before I leave tomorrow morning?"

"Or I could take them back to my room so you can get some well deserved sleep. Do you have a plastic bag around here? Never mind, I found one." He went in the bathroom to get his clothes, and she was cleaning up the table when he came back and grabbed his jacket.

"You don't have to walk too far with those boxers and that jacket on, do you?"

"No, I'm not that far away."

"Oh, okay. Well, let me get this and I'll walk you to the door, all 5 steps from here," She said sarcastically. "Thanks for the pizza and wine, considering that i spilled half of it all over you." She leaned over to grab a napkin as Edge leaned to kiss her on the cheek. Ronda stood up straight and was staring Edge straight in the face. They both stood there for a second, until Edge pulled back and cleared his throat.

"I, uh, was gonna kiss you on the cheek."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Of course." They paused.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go, then."

"Right, okay." They walked over to the door, both feeling full of nervous tension. "Well, uh," Edge started, "I had a nice time. You know, until..." He opened the door.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Well, goodnight." He turned to walk away.

"Adam?" he turned around.

"Yeah?" she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I said it before, but thank you so much. You really do mean a lot to me."

"Thanks, Ronda. You too."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night." and with that he was gone. Ronda closed the door, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.


	9. Inside Their Heads

To the reviewers: Thanks to everyone that reviewed and the new reviewers also. To diamond(my #1 fanatic. just wait, my swelled head is gonna pop soon) for telling me I was the greatest writer ever to walk the earth and making me laugh very hard (I swear, read her reviews!) Thanks so much. And to ih8s8in(who MUST keep me updated about the progress of her story "addiction" or I will beat her) this chapter is dedicated to you, since I got the idea from your review, so go ahead and feel special. I hope it's good.

**ROCK**  
I miss her back. I know that sounds kinda stupid, considering the other parts of her body, but really, her back is...was my favorite.  
And it's odd too, because I'm a butt man, and her butt is great, and so are her breasts. Oh yeah man, they're real. But her back is THE softest thing I think I've ever felt. Smooth like baby skin, and a little curvy too.  
When we used to have sex and she'd go to sleep laying on her side or her stomach, which is another great part on her, I would just run my fingers all over her back, and kiss it sometimes right before I would go to sleep.  
I swear she's the coolest chick, man. Never took _any_ of my shit, and always called me on everything. She sort of reminds me of the way Dany used to be. The first time we slept together we had an argument before it. Well, I shouldn't really even call it an argument. She thought that I was just looking for another notch on my belt, and that she wasn't the first girl in the federation that I claimed I wanted to sleep with which, now, I think was very smart, but I was pissed about it at first. Actually, every time we had sex it started off with an argument, ha ha ha!

Well, we stopped arguing after the dream she had. She just had this weird nightmare one night when I was with her, and it scared the shit out of her, man. Scared the shit out of me too, 'cause she woke up and started crying. After that, everything was different. Not different-bad, though. We got closer, and it was like she really was my girlfriend or something. Then Dany...

That was a mistake, and it wasn't as cut and dry as Ronda or everyone else thinks, she threatened to take my kid away if this private investigator caught me with Ronda. So yeah, I told. You would've told too if somebody threatened to take your kid away! I didn't think that Dany was gonna show up at Ronda's room in the middle of the night to tell her what I said but...it makes shit a whole lot clearer now.

Like, I always thought it was weird that after I told Dany, she didn't tell me to end it with Ronda. I guess now so she could go and humiliate Ronda on her own. but I swear, I was gonna tell her. I should've done it that night, but we were eating room service and making each other laugh and having such a good time, that I couldn't bring the mood down with my news. I was gonna tell her first thing the next day, try to break it to her gently. She would've understood about Dany trying to take Simone away. But...everything got so fucked up after. And I didn't even get a chance to explain, and that's one thing that pisses me off about Ronda, when she's pissed, she doesn't wanna hear what you have to say.

And do _not_ cut that woman off when she's talking. She gets this crazy look in her eyes that freaked me out the first time, and the second time. Now she's with that little blond bitch, Edge. Edge, what the fuck kinda name is that? _Edge_. Huh, whatever. He was there for her when Dany came and saw her, and he ended up falling asleep, but she got pissed and decided to tell me that they slept together, which wasn't really a lie since the little bitch DID sleep down there. Then I got all stupid and almost called her a slut, which I didn't get to finish because she slapped the hell out of me.

I was so mad when she did that, but I was dying inside. And when she was saying how glad she was that she hadn't fallen in love with me...I can't say that I love her, because I honestly don't know if I do. She's absolutely amazing, but I'm married still, but at the same time I don't want her anywhere near Edge. And that's not fair to her, because she deserves someone who loves her and who _can_ love her the way that she deserves to be loved. But why him? There are so many other guys around here: Matt Hardy, Jeff, I think he's single. Test - no, he's with Stacy Keibler. Hmm...maybe Hunter when he gets back. Well, Hunter _again_ anyway.

What, you didn't know about that? Yeah, about last year maybe in January or something they were dating. It didn't look very serious though, but maybe that's because Joanie was still around, and that chick has a jealous streak a mile wide. She was real catty, talking shit all the time. And it was so obvious that she still had it bad for Hunter. I'm just glad she's not around now, 'cause she'd be having a field day with knowing about me and Ronda.

I don't know about their relationship, I just know that a few weeks before his injury they had broken up. I guess I started noticing her about a month or so after, you know, while I was still picking on her. I always thought she was pretty though. Then last night down at her room...I still can't believe it. I go down there to apologize for letting my temper take over again. Kinda hoping that we would have an argument 'cause, well, you know why. Then she would've been mine again, and I wouldn't be going through this shit.

People would stop judging me, and trying to pick the same damn fight with me every ten minutes. I really should talk to Chris though, he was there with Stephanie that night. I would try to talk to her, Stephanie I mean, but Steph is Ronda's best friend and she won't talk to me! I saw her right hand a few hours after we had our argument. It was all swollen and had this long, dark bruise across her palm. I just wanted to rush over and take care of her, but then _Edge_ came over with an ice pack, so I just stayed over at my table, looking over at them like I'm some fucking stalker or something. I've got to fix this somehow. I don't know much these days, but I know that I need her, I...love her?

**RONDA**  
I miss his lips. It's ironic though, because we're the way we are now because of what came out of those lips. But I guess that's what you get when you sleep with a married man, lots and lots of irony.

But I honestly don't know how anyone could have those lips wanting to kiss yours and turn him away. Hell, when I was younger, before I was hired I mean, I'd have punched my own mother for a chance to kiss 'The Rock.' Well, maybe not _punch_ her, but something like that.

It's been almost a month since we've been broken up. Well, actually 4 weeks, 3 days, 37 minutes and 26 seconds no, 27, 28, 29...but who's counting anyway?

I wonder what was going through his mind when Dany sat him down and told him that she had hired a private investigator. I think of this often, going over different scenarios in my mind. Maybe she was crying, over fear that her marriage was falling apart because of me, and he told her because he couldn't lie to her that way. Maybe it was just a casual thing, them in bed one night, silent from not talking most of the day, when they get into an argument, she tells him she hired a p.i., and goads him into telling her about us. I don't know. I have this incredibly overactive imagination and all types of shit just creeps up in it.

I don't just miss his lips, I miss the body that they're attached to. I loved that DJ was buff without being a big muscle head like some of these body builders that are all orange and vein-y and...I'm getting off topic. And yeah, I guess I miss Dwayne too. The little fucker, ha ha! He has this look that I swear he created just for me, and it makes me feel like I'm the only woman in the world, at least for that time.

He looks real deep into my eyes, but it's not all intimidating like when some people _coughvincecough_ do it. And it's like he's staring at me, which I guess he is, but it's a really soft stare. It makes me feel so beautiful. I guess that's one of the reasons I threw my morals out the window and slept with him the first time.

Yeesh, if my mother knew she'd probably kill me. No, she'd probably be happy that I'm having sex at all. And it's not like she's happy about the job I decided to pursue. She wanted me to be a computer technician or something, but I wanted to travel, and I was absolutely immersed and in love with the WWF. Now she's happy with how much I make, and has decided to devote her life to finding me a man so she can have some grandchildren, and I'm like 'mommy, do you know how hard it is to find a man who knows what you do and doesn't mind how much you're gone and isn't just after sex and a backstage pass?' Then she's all, 'Well if you had went into computers and worked for the city like I wanted you to...'

Sorry, got off the subject again.

Where was I? Oh yeah, the sex. Well, I'll spare you the details 'cause I'm pretty sure that _you_ don't wanna know, but I'll tell you this: he ain't called the most electrifying man for nothing. But it was more than just the sex. I miss that too, but I miss waking up knowing that he's next to me. Feeling that big ol' arm draped over my waist, I felt so protected. I also liked the feeling of knowing that whenever he left me, to go home or some promotional stuff or whatever, he'd be back with me soon, and it would be like he had never left at all. I tried to prevent it, but my emotions got involved. We were forbidden and exciting, but I couldn't help how protective I had started to become of him, and how much I started to care.

Not like I didn't before...well, no I hated him before because he was always picking on me. It even used to get a laugh out of Hunter sometimes. But when I told him that I was lucky that I hadn't fallen in love with him, I meant it. I was trying to hurt him then, but I wasn't lying. That's the one thing I kept under control, my heart. I've never been with a married man before, but I watch a lot of talk shows and TV movies, and I know that if you fall in love with a man that's taken, you're begging to have your heart broken. But, there are the rare cases when the man really _does_ fall out of love with his wife, and in love with his girlfriend, and leaves his wife, but that isn't the case most of the time.

I mean, look at Steph and Chris. Oh, I know he's married, but what use is it of hiding it? You can't keep secrets around here for too long. But look at them, he's been married for about as long as he's been with Stephanie, but both of those couples are still together.

And I'm not dumb enough to think that DJ would leave his wife and his daughter for me. Why would he? She's given him a child, they've been together for like, ever. You read "The Rock Says," you know. But I'm really happy that Adam's around. I had no idea how funny he was! And that kiss I laid on him...well, that was just a sudden decision. Seeing DJ there in my room, and knowing how much he hates Adam, I just wanted to show him that I didn't need him. That there were men, single men, who find me attractive.

Well, not saying that Adam finds me attractive, because I don't know. I always thought he was cute though, especially when he's got those sunglasses on, and he has this cute little smirk that he does when he finds something funny. Hmm. But I don't know if I'm up for anything romantic. Especially now when his engagement is just ending. And wouldn't that just be lovely if Barbara showed up one day and saw us together all couple-y? Then her suspicions will have been confirmed, that I am a home-wrecking whore. Hmm.

Maybe I'm just better off alone.

**EDGE**  
Well, I don't really know what I feel for Ronda. I mean, we're friends, yeah. But anything else? No, not right now. I'm just getting out of a four year relationship with the girl I thought I was gonna spend the rest of my life with. No, I'm not even thinking of _thinking_ of getting together with someone else. But Ronda's a pretty special girl. I wonder why we never talked much? We have so much in common. We're both funny, smart, sarcastic, and really hot! Haha. And that was some kiss she laid on me in her room. I really wasn't expecting that. But anyway, I honestly could punch Rock in his face for what he did to her. He hurt her, and made her cry so badly, twice! Then he goes down to her room, I guess trying to make up after I told the dumbass that Ronda and I hadn't had sex. I wish someone else was there, or that I had a camera to capture the look on his face when I told him that. It's so damn obvious that he wants her back. But I hope she doesn't fall for it. He doesn't deserve her. She deserves so much better than _him_. She deserves someone she can love freely, someone she can walk hand in hand with, without it being a scandal or something. Maybe she'll find that one day. Maybe sooner than she thinks. Maybe the one for her is staring her right in the face.

**STEVE**  
I can't believe I had to listen to three of _THE_ sorriest sumbitches in the World Wrestling Federation _WHINING_ about their little feelings for the whole damn day! You got Rocky, who's in love with Ronda. He keeps trying to fix things, then he lets his temper get in the way and fucks everything up. Then you have Ronda, who is the only one in my opinion who has any hope left for herself, then there's Edge, who's starting to fall for her. The hell is it about that girl?_ WHAT_?


	10. What used to be

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ronda (not rHonda :P) ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, IT'S UP STOP HASSLIN' ME!

To the reviewers: so, I go to the site to check out the other stories and when I went to sleep last night I had 17 reviews, and I go look at it today (cuz I'm done with finals and get to stay home) and I have 25 (the reviews went like this, 2,3,5,9,10,12,15,17,25,30,31 and as I write this somethin's up with the phone so I can't go and see if i have anymore.) reviews! My head swelled up like 3 more inches so I'll take the time out to thank y'all. The usual props go to diamond (my #1 fanatic) and ih8s8in (hey, I must like her if I dedicated a whole chap to her!) Alright, I won't beat you and yes, I AM on a roll! Thanks also to dididudley (don't worry, you'll see what part Trips played in Ronda's life), Eliseth,and Adrienne Drusilla Daae (no prob. we gotta support our fellow writers!) Hope you like this chap. Oh yeah! And last but not least, my sister sarcastic (she couldn't think of anything else to call herself) yeah, I know you never thought I'd write anything like this but you like this story so SHUT UP! lol. Thanks for defending me to the my evil #1 fanatic diamond (grr...) this will be the flashback and what went on with Ronda and Hunter. Hope ya like it.

Sunday, January 6, 2002

'_How the hell did I end up talking to STEVE of all people? I woulda gone to Steph, but she was up at Titan Towers. I'm here en route to New York. Yeah, NYC, the Garden where Hunter makes his triumphant return to the WWF. I haven't seen him in a while. He wasn't backstage and when he had his first house show back, I was over at Titan doing an interview for WWF magazine so I missed seeing him. I miss him though, so I can't wait til Monday. I would go see him tonight, but he's probably trying to get his rest. Oh well, no this journal entry will not - I repeat, WILL NOT include any of the men in my life. And Hunter doesn't count, so there_.' Ronda closed her journal and put it in her purse. She was flying and decided to write a little before she went to sleep. The plane ride was shorter than she thought, and it seemed like the minute she finally got into a comfortable sleep she had arrived in JFK airport and she was so tired that she grabbed her bags and it seemed like she floated to the car that took her to the hotel. She went, checked in and went up to her room. She got undressed, put on her pajamas and climbed into bed, expecting to go into a deep sleep. But all the sleep had gone out of her by now, so she just gave up. She turned on the TV, hoping that an infomercial was on so she could get to sleep then her eyes stumbled onto a little pamphlet about the hotel. She saw that they had an indoor pool and jacuzzi open to all the guests so she decided to go check it out. Putting on the swimsuit that she forgot to unpack from when they were in florida, she grabbed one of the hotels robes and her cd player and made her way down. After a quick swim Ronda got in the hot tub, put on her headphones, laid her head back on her towel and just let the hot water run over her skin. She didn't hear the footsteps of the man who had come in behind her, didn't see him take off his shoes, pants and shirt and walk over to her. She was just in her own little world, when she felt a pair of lips lightly kiss hers. She sat up, threw off her headphones and looked at the man who was squatting down behind her. She gasped and smiled brightly.

"HUNTER! Oh my god, when did you get here?" Ronda said, throwing her arms around his massive neck.

"Whoa, girl, calm down!" Hunter said, trying to steady himself.

"Do you have anything electric on you?"

"No."

"Good," She said, and pulled him into the hot tub with her. She stood there smiling at him as he tried to regain his balance. "So, answer my question. When did you get here?"

"Well, I've been staying here since I got to New York, but I just found out you were here when I saw you. I couldn't sleep."

"Hmm, what a coincidence, I couldn't either." She went over and hugged him, and wrapped her legs around him. "I missed you." Hunter wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"I missed you too." They stayed there holding each other until Hunter finally spoke again. "Why don't we get outta here, huh?"

"Yeah, okay," Ronda said, breaking away from him. She dried herself off, grabbed her things and made her way up to Hunter's room. "So, what, you're stalking me or something?" She asked grinning as she began laying across the bed, Hunter sitting next to her.

"Yeah, right. So," He said with a very serious expression on his face, "What's this I hear about you and Rock?" Ronda's eyes got wide.

"How do you know about that?"

"What, you think just because I was gone that I'm out of the loop? No, I have my sources."

"Sources like who?" Hunter paused before answering.

"So, tell me." Ronda sighed, knowing that she might as well get it over with.

"Well, what do you know?"

"I know that you had a little thing with Rock, but what I heard is just hearsay, and I'd much rather hear it from you."

"Alright, yeah. We had a little thing, but it's over now. What's on TV?" She said sitting up and reaching for the remote but Hunter beat her to it.

"You know if you don't tell me, I'm just gonna bug you about it." He said, and Ronda sighed.

"Fine." So she told him everything except about what happened in the shower, because she felt too uncomfortable talking about it, and everything up to what happened in the locker room.

"That bastard called you a slut?"

"Now, Hunter, don't start," Ronda said sighing.

"The fuck do you mean 'don't start?' First thing tomorrow I'm tearing that guy a new one. I _know_ you didn't let him get away with that, right?"

"Yeah. I slapped him so hard that the corner of his mouth was bleeding. He didn't even get to finish, he just called me a 'slu'. So don't get all Triple H-y on me, okay?" Hunter was still seething with anger. "Dammit, see that's why I didn't wanna talk about this. If I knew that this is what you were gonna start talking about, I would've stayed in the hot tub. Come on, Hunter, can't we just flirt shamelessly like we usually do?" He smiled then started turning his normal color again.

"I guess so. It's been a while since I got to see my favorite girl."

"Nobody knows how to stroke my ego like you, baby." They laughed and he pulled her into a hug. _It has been a while_, Ronda thought.

**January 2001**

It was a slow day, and the WWF superstars were bored. Because of the power outage, some of them left the arena, after checking with Vince, of course. But a nice sized group of them were sitting out in the arena. It was early, Vince was about to have a coronary from making frantic calls to the power companies and anyone else, trying to find a backup generator for the night's house show. To pass the time they talked about any and everything they could think of, from the business, to the best wrestlers and matches, to storylines, and sex, of course. The topic of when everyone lost their virginity came up, and eveyone went around the circle telling how old they were.

"Rock, how old were you again?" Kane asked.

"14." Ronda smiled to herself and put her hand over her mouth.

"_cough**whore!**cough_."

"What was that, Ronda?" Rock asked.

"Hmm? What?" Ronda said looking innocently while he rolled his eyes. Ronda had started studying her nails, deciding if she was gonna bite them when it got around to her.

"Alright Ronda, how old were you when you lost your virginity?"Someone asked, she didn't remember who. She gasped.

"Ohh!" She said calmly, as if she had never thought about it.

"You mean to tell me that you're still a virgin?" Kane asked after a pause.

"I was just so caught up in trying to get to the WWF with training and everything, that I didn't have time for boys. I guess I forgot to have sex." She said shrugging, as if she had forgotten to buy milk at the grocery store.

"Wow," Kurt said, and ever since everyone looked at her like she was a delicate piece of glass. Everyone except for Hunter, who treated her the same as before and Ronda was grateful for it. They had been friends since Ronda was first hired, Stephanie was the first person she met, who introduced her to Hunter. They both discovered that they were the same, quiet and shy at first, but loud smartasses once you got to know them.

One night, a few months later, they were sitting at a hotel bar when they started talking about Ronda's virginity again.

"What is the issue anyway? I mean, so what? I'm a virgin, big deal. I don't see anyone hasseling Gary Coleman, he's still a virgin and he's in his 40's." Hunter laughed.

"Well, I guess because these days, there just aren't a lot of virgins left. And who would sleep with Gary Coleman anyway?"

"Good point," Ronda said laughing. "But it's not like I sat up in my room or something worrying that I'm gonna die without ever having sex. It's just that my career was more important."

"So, some lucky guy was deprived of ever having you?" Hunter said, and Ronda rolled her eyes.

"_Please_. I did have a boyfriend for a while when I was doing the indies, but we were usually too beat up from the shows to even touch each other. But like I said, I was too busy trying to get here to think about boys."

"Well, what about now? You've accomplished your goal, you are in the World Wrestling Federation, so what's stopping you? Unless you plan on becoming a nun in the future."

"Ha ha. You're real subtle, you know that? No, I'm not planning on becoming a nun."

"So, what then?"

"God! Do you really think I'm up in my room looking over the month's schedule and seeing when I have free time so I can go lose my virginity?"

"Well, who would you sleep with?"

"I don't know. It's not like I have a boyfriend now."

"May I offer my services?"

"What are you, some male prostitute or something?" He laughed.

"No. But I'm saying, you don't have a lot of male friends-"

"Yes, I do."

"I mean, you spend more time with me than any of the other guys, so I figure why not?"

"Why not have sex with you?"

"Hey, I am that damn good," He said, grinning. Ronda laughed and rolled her eyes again.

"I'm not into casual sex."

"You've never HAD sex!"

"So what? I know what I do and don't like. Questioning my opinions isn't gonna get you into my bed any faster, Helmsley."

"Okay," He said, raising his hands in mock surrender, "But it wouldn't be casual sex, really, because you know me."

"Mm-hmm."

"So, how about it, huh? One night with The Game."

"Why do you care about me having sex so much?" Ronda asked suspiciously.

"Don't go trying to solve a mystery when there isn't one. I just like you, a lot, and I don't want you to be deprived of something so nice."

"I'm sorry."

"So?" Hunter said after a bout of silence.

"Hmm? Oh. I'm thinking about it."

"Oh. Sorry." After a few seconds, she sighed.

"Well, yeah, I guess. Okay, you, Paul Michael Levesque, will be my first at a later date to be determined." He smiled and nodded.

"Great."

"You don't wanna do it tonight, do you?"

"No. I need time to prepare and stuff like that."

"Prepare? What, you have to psych yourself up or something?"

"No. I was just saying because I've never went and planned having sex. It usually just happens."

"Yeah, with some nice little ring rat that you meet at a gas station."

"Only twice," He said innocently.

"Okay, let's make it official then," Ronda said, and held out her hand. He shook it, and she went back to her drink.

"Well, god, do you want me to sign a contract or something?" Hunter asked.

"What?"

"I feel like I've just sealed a deal with Vince or something."

"Well, I hope you don't do any deals like this with Vince."

"How do you think I get paid so much?"

"Ew!" Ronda said, throwing a peanut at him. "So I guess the blow job rumors are true, huh?" Hunter glared at her.

"Whatever." He looked up at the clock. "Come on, it's getting late," He said, standing up.

"Why? We don't have to work tomorrow, we get to rest til Sunday for the pay per view."

"So, when you're off you stay up all night?"

"No."

"Then let's go."

"Fine. You're paying for the drinks," She said, grabbed her purse and walked over to the elevator. Hunter groaned and paid the bartender.

Ronda's room was the first one they reached. She used her key card to enter the room and Hunter came in behind her.

"You staying for a little bit?" Ronda asked.

"No, I just wanted to see your room."

"It's probably like yours, ya know."

"Ha ha." He walked in and looked around while Ronda laid back against the wall near the door with her arms folded.

"Are you done?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nice room." Ronda smiled sarcastically at his observation. "Alright, I'm gone."

"Finally." Hunter walked over to the door.

"Goodnight."

"Night. Oh, and Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, you know, um, for offering your _services_." He smiled.

"No problem." Out of nowhere, she leaned over and kissed him. _He has really soft lips_, She thought. When they broke apart they stared at each other, Ronda's embarassment growing.

"Um, I don't know where that came-" She didn't get to finish because Hunter's mouth had covered hers. She had never been kissed like that, rough but so gentle, it overwhelmed her. They made their way over to Ronda's bed, never breaking apart, kicked their shoes off and climbed on the bed.

They were all over each other, their hands roaming each others bodies, and Ronda found herself not caring anymore. She didn't care when Hunter took her shirt off, then took off his. Didn't mind when her unhooked her bra and she undid his pants; they were naked in no time. She laid there looking up at him, and he went through his pants and found a condom in his wallet. Ronda found fear and nervousness creeping up on her. She finally spoke.

"Um...is it gonna hurt?" She forced herself to say. He looked at her and smiled.

"Maybe, but only a little. I promise I'll be gentle." He ran his fingers up her thighs then kissed her stomach, up between her breasts, up to her throat and back to her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him enter her. She would've gasped but she couldn't. It felt odd at first then she didn't mind it so much because it felt good, the friction and the increased energy. Then it was over. She was all sweaty and so tired that she felt like she had done a 60 minute iron man match. She placed a sheet over herself and fell asleep before she could even think.

When she woke up the next day she was covered in a blanket, nuzzled up against Hunter's chest. He was already awake and watching TV when he looked down, saw that she was awake, moved a few strands of hair out of her face and grinned.

"Hey," He said as she sat up, wrapping the blanket around her.

"Hey," She paused. "This was a set-up, wasn't it?"

"What?" He said laughing, she had caught him off-guard.

"That's why you came into my room and checked it out, and that's how you conveniently had a condom in your wallet. So how long where you planning this?"

"I didn't _plan_ this, I honestly didn't think it was gonna happen last night. But if you had just planned a date and a time and a location, you would've been more nervous then you were last night. So with all that said, I'm glad that it happened, because if you hadn't have kissed me, well, none of this would've happened. And I always keep a condom in my wallet for the unexpected, like this. Besides, if you're a virgin, why would you be on the pill? And neither one of us needs a kid right now."

"True. What time is it?"

"About 1:30. I've been up for a while watching TV when you started snoring-"

"What?"

"-And decided not to wake you since you looked so peacefully asleep next to me."

"Oh. And I don't snore."

"_Okay_. Sure you don't." She pinched him.

"I'm hungry." She said, reaching for the room service menu as Hunter yelped in pain. "Order what you want and just get me some chicken strips. I'm gonna go take a shower." She reached over, grabbed her robe and made her way to the bathroom.

After they had showered and eaten, Hunter got up to leave.

"You sure you don't want me to stay? I don't mind, you know."

"No, it's okay. I have to go gossip to Stephanie," She said grinning. Hunter shook his head. "So," She said, folding her legs on the bed, "How was I?"

"Ah, you were pretty good for a virgin," he said smiling. Ronda looked around for something to throw at him.

"Ronda? Are you with us?" Hunter's voice broke Ronda's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"We've been hugging for about ten minutes now, you're going to leave a mark or something."

"Oh, sorry," She said, breaking the hug and folding her legs on the bed.

"So what _were_ you thinking about?"

"Us, actually. When you set me up and stole my virginity. I'm just kidding!" She said when she saw the look on Hunter's face.

"Speaking of which, I thought about that too and I got you something." He got up and went over to his bag, dug through it and pulled out a small wrapped package and tossed it to her.

"Aw, honey. You didn't have to get me anything," She said examining the gift. It was soft, she could tell it was some item of clothing.

"I know, but I wanted to. I got it made for you a while back and I wanted to give it to you so I could see that face of yours light up. Go on, open it."

"Alright, alright," She said and unwrapped it. It was a long white t-shirt. "_Okaaay_, thanks."

"Turn it over."

"Okay." She turned it and it said in black letters '_I lost my virginity and all I got was this lousy t-shirt_'. Ronda burst out laughing and chased him around the room.

On the floor above them, two men were talking.

"Now, I know that you're probably still mad, but I can't talk to Ronda and I can't talk to Stephanie, so I need you to tell me what happened that night." Chris stared at him before answering.

"Why should I even tell you? You don't deserve to know after what you did to her," Chris said acidly. If Rock wanted this information, he was gonna have to work for it. Dwayne sighed.

"Because I never meant for her to be hurt that way. Because I never thought that Dany would personally go and confront Ronda. Because Dany threatened to take Simone away! And because I...I need to know before I lose her completely." Rock looked at the end of his rope. Chris's glare softened, but he wasn't done yet.

"Who says that you haven't already lost her completely? You honestly think that she'd take you back after this? And it looks like she's moving on already to me." Chris saw Rock's eyes flash with anger, but he kept calm.

"Well, if I don't at least try then I'll never know," Rock said. Chris nodded in approval, he had succeeded.

"Alright, well after your wife paid Ronda a little visit, she burst into me and Steph's room and..."

When they were done talking Rock stood up to leave, looking slighty worse than when he first came in, but well informed at least.

"...Thanks, Chris. I really appreciate the honesty."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I can't do much. Maybe the best thing for her is letting her go. She deserves better. I can't see her cry or be the cause of her tears anymore. Thanks again, Chris." He said, and left.

"I don't know about that, Rock. I can tell that you love her." Chris smiled as an idea popped into his head. "I'm gonna get those two back together if it's the last thing I do." he climbed into bed feeling triumphant, and went to sleep.


	11. Road Trip

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Ronda.

Okay, I'm uploading this chapter right after chapter 10 because I had to write it now or it never would've been written, maybe. The only reviews I've seen so far have been for me to hurry up, and as bunny put it, "hurry up and put rock and ronda back together!"...at least she spelled ronda's name right, lol. But really, from now on when you review please tell me who you want together. Don't worry, Edge will be in the next chap, cuz I wanna make it REALLY hard for you to choose between Rock, Edge and Hunter, haha! My hands hurt.(i wrote this part last) Forgive me if it sucks, I came up with this quickly...it's very late...

-*-

The Saturday before the pay per view, Ronda walked around the arena, stopping occasionally to talk to friends. She reached one of her closest friends in the WWF and went over to talk.

"Hey, hon," Ronda said, smiling. They both had been so busy that they hadn't talked in a while.

"Oh, hey!" They hugged.

"So, what's been up. It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has. And I hear that it's been pretty tough for you."

"Ah, I'm alright."

"Really?"

"Well, I'll tell you about it if you do my hair," She said grinning.

"Oh, goodness. Well, come on then." They made their way to a dressing room where Ronda sat down and let her friend get to work. "So let me guess, Rock and Edge?"

"Exactly." Ronda said, taking down her ponytail and plugging in a curling iron.

"Well, what's going on now that Hunter's back?"

"Don't go getting any ideas, girl."

"I'm just saying, cause _last_ time you and Hunter were together-"

"We aren't together."

"Okay. That might not be the case after a while. And when you two broke up after backlash you could've fooled me the way you two were all over each other."

"We were not 'all over each other' we're just...very playful, and it can be misinterpreted, I suppose."

"Mm-hmm. But don't try to deny it, you two still have chemistry, relationship or not."

"Yeah. I was with him yesterday actually."

"Really? Put your head down."

"Yes." Ronda said, lowering her head so her friend could work at the base of her hair.

"And what did you do?"

"I just spent the night with him."

"Mmm, _REA-LLY_?"

"Shut up! We slept as in _asleep_ with _pillows_," Ronda said laughing. "So what about you, miss thang?"

"What about me?"

"Don't act all innocent. You know what I'm talking about." Her friend sighed.

"Same old, same old."

"Oh, trouble with Rikishi?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry,honey," Ronda said comfortingly.

"Yeah, well I guess I asked for it, getting involved with him. I know he's married and well I guess it's just too much to think that he would leave his wife for me. I put this on myself."

"Don't say that! He's lucky to have you, _anyone_ would be."

"Aw, you're just saying that cause you're one of my best friends, you and Steph. What would I do without you girls?"

"Please, you'd be fine. Can I look up now?"

"Not yet. So what are you gonna do about all your men?"

"I don't know."

"I wish I had _your_ problems."

"I don't. I mean, I know a lot of girls would love to be wanted by The Rock or Triple H or Edge or whatever, but if I had a choice I wouldn't be in the whole predicament at all."

"So if you could go back in time would you change it? Turn your head a little."

"Well, that depends, which parts?" Ronda asked, turning slightly to the left.

"The parts with Rocky."

"Hmm...I think I would. I don't know. I don't focus on that too much, I try and keep it out of my mind. I don't need to keep re-thinking all that drama."

"So if he came and apologized, would you take him back?"

"No."

"Really? Why?"

"Because he betrayed me, and he doesn't trust me, and you know how much trust means to me."

"Yeah. Well, that's his loss then."

"Thanks," Ronda said, smiling. "Done?"

"Almost. So, what _is_ up with you and Edge?"

"Well...nothing really. Like, we're not dating. I don't even know if he likes me like that. And you know he just got out of an engagement, so I'm leaving that alone."

"Right, and you don't wanna be the rebound girl."

"Exactly! If he's gonna get over Barbara, then he's gonna get over her on his own time."

"Alright, you're done." Ronda looked up, her hair was down and curled, a much better improvement from her sloppy ponytail. Ronda grinned.

"I knew you were gonna hook me up."

"Don't I always? You coming back out to the ring?"

"In a minute, I'm gonna stay back here for a few."

"Okay, see you out there."

"Okay."

"Bye!"

"Bye, Albert."

~I bet y'all are gonna go back up and re-read this part, lol~

After the show was over, Ronda went looking for Stephanie to make sure that she was ready to go and ran into Chris.

"Oh, hey, Ronda. Glad I caught you."

"Why? And have you seen Stephanie around anywhere?"

"Yeah, that's why I was looking for you."

"What's wrong? Is Steph okay?"

"Yeah, Steph's fine. But, um, we need to talk."

"Okay, what about?"

"Finding you a ride up to Charlotte*." Ronda stared at him for a second and was about to get mad but she kept her cool, figuring he was being playful.

"Oh, yeah, SURE. So where's Steph?" She asked, it was a long drive to Charlotte and she wanted to get on the road.

"I'm serious."

"No, you're not. Steph and I ride together."

"Well, that's the thing, I'm riding with her tonight, so I've arranged to get you another ride." Ronda stared at Chris in shock. "Um, if you could go get your bag I'll go show you who's driving you." She sighed in frustration, then went to get her bags. After she returned, Chris spotted her and she walked over to him. He reached for her bag.

"Oh, you pawn me off on somebody and now you wanna carry my bags?"

"I'm just trying to be polite."

"I'm sure."

"Well, shall we go meet your ride?"

"Whatever," Ronda said, rolling her eyes. They walked through the crowded backstage area until she saw a man standing near the door, a bag at his feet, checking his watch. It was Dwayne. "Aw, _hell no_! Uh-uh, Chris, it is _NOT_ him, right?" She asked, turning around to face chris.

"Who, Rock?"

"_Yeah_, Rock! I'm not riding with him," She said defiantly.

"But he's the only one who could take you."

"Uh-uh, where's Edge?"

"He already left."

"Where's Hunter?"

"I think he's riding with Booker and Test."

"What about the Hardyz?" Ronda said. She was getting desperate.

"They left already, too." Chris replied as Ronda sighed and scratched her hair._ My hair_, Ronda thought, _Albert_! She was about to ask about him when he strolled past.

"Albert!" She called and ran over to him. "I can ride with you, right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. Any other time, But I'm riding with 'Kishi tonight, and you know what that means," He said smiling.

"Oh. Well, okay. See you tomorrow." She walked over to Chris, feeling defeated.

"You ready?"

"...Fine." She said, glaring at Chris. There was a strange twinkling in his eyes.

"Let's go." They walked over to Dwayne, who took one look at Ronda and gave Chris the same kind of look that Ronda had given him earlier.

"I have to take _HER_?" He said incredulously.

"Fuck it, I'll walk," She said angrily, picking up her bag and checking to see which agents she knew who would take her to Charlotte. Anyone but..._him_.

"You two might as well just suck it up and go. You both can sit in a car without arguing, right? We're all adults here, aren't we?"

"No!" Ronda and Dwayne said simultaneously. Chris shook his head.

"Well, I'll be going now," He said, then turned and walked away. Ronda swore she saw a slight smile on his face. Rock sighed and picked up his bag.

"Let's get this over with."

"Fine by me," Ronda said, pushing past him.

_ I forgot how much that girl annoys me_, Rock thought and walked out the door. After all, Ronda didn't even know which car was his.

After they had been traveling for about an hour, Rock glanced at Ronda, who still had her arms folded over her seatbelt the entire time, and turned on the radio. "My Sacrifice" was going off.

"And here is 'You Wanted More' by Tonic," the male radio announcer said.

_Love is tragic/ love is bold/you will always do what you are told/love is hard/love is strong/you will never say that you were wrong/I don't know when I got bitter/but love is surely better when it's gone./ Cause you wanted more/more than I could give/more than I could handle/in a life that I can't live/you wanted more/more than I could bear/more than I could offer/for a love that isn't there-_

"I don't like that song," Rock said, changing the station.

_Nothing to share/why should I/care if you're near me?/Give up all of my plans/but who needs them/when you mean everything/and I love the things that we should fear/and I'm not afraid of being here/so much the same/it makes me helpless/alone/(yeah, yeah)/you make me come/(yeah, yeah)/you make me complete/(yeah, yeah)/you make me completely miserable-_

"I don't like that one either," He said, changing the station again.

_So many promises/never should be spoken/now I know what loving you cost/now we're up to talking divorce/and we weren't even married./ On my own/once again/one more time/by myself-_

Now it was Ronda's turn to change the station, and she caught the end of a song that she liked and sang along with it.

_I know who I am but who are you?/You're not looking like you used to/you're on the other side of the mirror/so nothing's looking quite as clear/thank you/for turning on the lights/thank you/now you're the parasite/ I didn't think you had it in you/and now you're looking like I used to!/you came in with the breeze/on sunday morning/you sure have changed since yesterday/without any warning/and you want me badly/but you cannot have me/I thought I knew you/but I've got a new view/I thought i knew you well/oh well-_

"Oops," Rock said, changing the station. Ronda narrowed her eyes at him. Another song was on.

_Oh no/I see/ the spider web has tangled up with me/and I lost my head/and thought of all the stupid things I'd said/oh no/ what's this?/ A spider web and I'm caught in the middle/so I turn to run/and thought of all the stupid things I'd done/and I/never meant to cause you trouble/I never meant to do you wrong/and, ah, well if I ever caused you trouble/oh, no I never meant to do you harm-_

They both reached to change the station and their hands touched. Ronda looked at him, annoyed, and Rock moved his hand as she changed the station.

_Everyone is changing/there's no one left that's real/so make up your own ending/and let me know just how you feel/cause I am lost without you/I cannot live at all/my whole world surrounds you/I stumble then I crawl/you could be my someone/you could be my sea/you know that I'll protect you from all of the unclean/I wonder what you're doing/I wonder where you are/there's oceans in between us/but that's not very far-_

Rock had changed the station again. _What the hell is up with all these lonely songs?_ He thought.

_Yesterday..._

_Oh, cool, a Beatles song,_ He thought.

All my troubles seemed so far away...

_Oh no._

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay/oh, I believe/in yesterday/why/she/had to go/I don't know/she wouldn't say/I said/something wrong/now I long/for yesterday-_

Ronda changed the station, which was playing a commercial, and burst out laughing.

"What the hell kinda radio stations are we listening to that are playing all of these sad songs?" Rock thought about it, and he had to laugh too.

"It's crazy."

"Then 'Yesterday' comes on, and it's sad as hell too!" It was really funny, probably because it was so late at night.

"More commercial free music coming up-now," the voice on the radio said.

"Is it me, or do they get the same damn man to announce everything?" Rock said, and they started laughing again.

_We can talk and behave like normal people. Maybe it's not that bad after all_, Ronda thought, but decided to keep it to herself. Another song came on.

_If I had a million dollars/I'd buy you a house/(I would buy you a house)/if I had a million dollars/I'd buy you furniture for your house/(maybe a nice chesterfield or an ottoman)/if I had a million dollars/I'd buy you a K-car/(a nice reliant automobile)/if I had a million dollars/I'd buy your love..._

Rock decided to sing along, "_If I had a million dollars/I'd build a tree fort in our yard-_"

"Whoa, what do you know about The Barenaked Ladies?" Ronda asked. Rock looked her over.

"I know a LOT about barenaked ladies," He said and they started laughing after Ronda hit him playfully on his arm.

"Well, please, for the good of the nation, DON'T SING." But when the second verse came on they both ended up singing along.

-*-

When they finally arrived in Charlotte, Ronda had been asleep and was very angry when Dwayne woke her up. She stormed out of the car, grabbed her things out of the back seat and went inside the hotel and checked in. The elevator ride up to her room was silent, mainly because Ronda was trying to fight the urge to nod off and keep her eyes from crossing. When they finally made it up to her floor, she got off.

"Night," Rock said. Ronda grunted in response. Right before the doors closed he heard a door open and Hunter came out and saw Ronda walking slowly down the hall.

"There you are!" He said, and grabbed her bag when he noticed how sleepy he was. Hunter and Dwayne locked eyes for a millisecond, and he put his arm around Ronda's waist to steady her. Rock felt a twinge of something like jealousy as the elevator doors closed and blocked them from view.


	12. The Faceoff

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Ronda.

Alrighty, about here is where I thank the reviewers: as usual, Ih8s8in(:hands her a tissue to wipe away tears: oh yeah, I put you on my fave author's list), my #1 fanatic diamond(okay, I won't hurt you, and I'm always threatening sarcastic, so it made no sense to threaten her AGAIN! Even though I eventually will.)

Eliseth (I'm glad you're glad that I called you a retard! But where are the ferocious pink bunnies?) Adrienne Drusilla Daae (yeah, a LOT of people are starting to like Ronda and Hunter, and I'm having a good time writing about it), Rachel and CacoonedButterfly, :waves: Hi Raf! Glad you like the story, you're the first guy (that I know of) to review!

Sarcastic (cuz if I didn't thank her she'd get on my damn nerves...as if she doesn't already..), Bunny (well, RVD has enough ass, so I think you can have a piece of it. And no, there will not be a threesome!), Chelle and Angelrose (welcome, you two), oh yeah, diamond, if I had made it either Chuck or Billy...well, now that I think about it, maybe that would worked too, but would you want them doing your hair? Besides, that idea just came to me and I thought it would be funny.

And for the main event...girls...I JUST GOT MY FIRST FLAME! Like, EVER! From Anonymous1 who said , and I'll quote, "This could have had real meaning to it, but it doesn't. This is truly bad writing at it's worse. This just sounds so 8th grade. I can't even read anymore. It's so annoying, and it makes my eyes hurt."

WOW! 8th grade, huh? Never heard that one. But if anyone who did what my characters have done is in the 8th grade well...what school do YOU go to? I'd probably be hurt, but it's just one stupid flame out of so many good ones (subtract the ones I put to notify when I was gonna write and stuff like that). And when I think it's all over- BAM! Here comes ddpschick01 who wrote something equally as stupid. Thanx to everyone who took up for me, ya know who ya be. And to the flamers, suck a dick and actually get PAID for it this time.(sorry to be so vulgar...okay, no I'm not) Alrighty, let's get started, huh?

P.S.- If I talked to you about it, you know that I'm having a bit of a time with this chap, so if it sucks I apologize in advance. So don't hold it against me, alright!

-*-

Friday, Ronda was doing a house show in Virginia, facing Molly.

It had been a bad day all around: Ronda woke up with a sore throat and feeling like she had been hit by a truck, but she had worked through being sick before. To make things worse, she had gotten her period through the night, and while coming out of the bathroom she had hit her knee against the wall, and she had a slight limp as a result of it.

"You okay, Ronda?" Molly asked when she saw her limping through the arena.

"Fine," She said flatly.

"You sure? You don't look like you can wrestle on that leg-"

"I'm fine, Nora. I'm gonna wrestle tonight." Molly opened her mouth to speak again but decided against it and walked away. That night during the match Ronda was obviously off. She sold one of Molly's dropkicks before her feet had even touched her, and she twisted her already injured knee giving a botched spin kick. She fell to the ring in pain, but somehow managed to get through the rest of the match.

_This must be kinda what Hunter felt like_, she thought, thankful that the match ended in a clean pin for Molly instead of some submission move. Howard Finkle and Mike Chioda helped her to the back where she was taken to the hospital. She had severely sprained her knee, and would have to stay out for the next month. Ronda was pissed to say the least. They gave her a knee brace and crutches to get around, and Stephanie sent a car to get her from the airport when she arrived in Connecticut, since Steph was working at Titan Towers.

When Stephanie got home that night she went up to Ronda's room to check on her. She knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey."

"Hey," Ronda replied.

"How's your knee?" Steph said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Twisted, sprained and swollen," Ronda sighed. The pain medication hadn't kicked in yet.

"Oh. Wanna talk about it?" Ronda was about to answer when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ronda, are you okay?" It was Hunter.

"Depends on what you mean by 'okay'."

"Well, how do you feel?"

"Peachy. I've been waiting a long time to sprain my knee 'cause there's a 'Real World' marathon coming on," She said sarcastically.

"_Yeaaaah_, you're fine."

"Listen, can we talk later?"

"Pain medication kick in?"

"No."

"Oh, okay. Say no more. I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks, hon."

"No prob. Bye."

"Bye." she hung up.

"Who was that, Hunter?" Steph asked.

"Yeah."

"So, you wanna talk?" Ronda's pain medication had started to kick in a little so she said:

"Yeah, okay." They talked about how Ronda got injured, her bad day.

"So, when can you come back?"

"The doctor said in a month, but then I have to do some matches over at Titan to kinda rehab."

"Oh." The phone rang again. "You want me to get it?"

"No, I'm right here." She answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Um, hi." It was Dwayne. Ronda didn't know what to say. There was a small bit of silence before he spoke again. "I, uh, heard about your knee, are you alright?"

"Yes," She said flatly. It was like the night before in the car when they were laughing and joking had never happened.

"They say you'll be back next month?"

"Yes." _Well, I see she's not gonna make this easy on me. Then again, she never does_, he thought.

"So what exactly happened?"

"I missed a move and screwed up my knee." More silence.

"Well, I hope you feel better-"

"Where are you?"

"Uh-I'm at home in Florida."

"Really? Good, then when you get off the phone, Dany won't have to hire anyone to figure out what happened to me, you can tell her yourself," She said, clicked the off button and threw the phone on the bed, crossing her arms in anger. Her knee had started to throb slightly.

"Dwayne, huh?" Stephanie said. Ronda raised her eyebrow in response, and Steph scoffed. "I can't believe his nerve. Calling you after everything he's done to you."

"It's fine," Ronda said, not wanting to talk about it.

"No, it isn't fine. Think of everything he's done to you! I could kill him myself."

"It's okay." Ronda was starting to grow aggravated.

"He better not be trying to get you back or anything. He called you a _slut_!" She continued, starting to sound like the billion dollar princess. Ronda hated that, and it was making her knee throb more. "Then betraying you to his _wife_, and having her show up at your hotel room." She shook her head, "Ronda, I _seriously_ hope you don't fall for his little tricks again, because he'll just have you looking like a fool when his wife shows up again-"

"And Chris could do the same damn thing!" Ronda snapped. Stephanie's face fell, and she got up quietly and left the room. Ronda closed her eyes. She didn't mean to say what she said, but it was a combination of her stupid knee, the stupid medication and stupid Dwayne calling and pissing her off.

She decided to wait a few minutes before going to apologize, besides, she still hadn't gotten the hang of those stupid crutches. About ten minutes later, Ronda was standing on the crutches, hating the way they dug into her underarms. She finally managed to get to Stephanie's room, and saw that she had her back to the door, but Ronda could tell that she had been crying. Ronda went over to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Steph, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that at all." Steph nodded. "It's just my damn knee's throbbing, that pain medication is crap, then DJ calling me, I just-"

"Ronda, it's okay."

"Chris would _never_ hurt you the way DJ hurt me, I know it." Steph nodded again. "Well, could we go back to my room or something because these crutches are killing my arms."

"Oh! Yeah, come on, you're not supposed to be out of bed," She said as they left her room.

"Well, I had to come apologize, or else you wouldn't have come back to my room. And if you're mad at me, who's gonna wait on me hand and foot?" They laughed.

"You're lucky I don't kick you in your good knee."

"Then you'd _really_ be waiting on me hand and foot!" They laughed again.

The next month at Raw, Ronda was about to make her comeback, and had bought an outfit that she saw at a little boutique in Vegas, a black, soft leather, sleeveless, halter catsuit that gave her just the right amount of cleavage. She had just come from getting her hair done and was standing in the hallway, about to put her lip gloss on since Edge's match was in about twenty minutes.

"Hey, you," Adam said. "Welcome back."

"Hey! Thanks," She said, giving him a hug.

"Ready to make your big return?"

"Please, it's not like I'm Hunter or anything, nobody's gonna care."

"I don't know, with that outfit..."

"Shut up!" She said, shoving him playfully. "Alright, go away, I have to finish putting my make-up on, and don't you have to stretch?"

"Yeah, RVD definitely keeps me on my toes so I'll go get ready."

"Okay, I'll find you," She called to him as he started to walk away. She walked over and got her compact and her lip gloss and was unscrewing the top when she felt a hand on her lower back that sent the familiar tingle through her spine, and adjusted her mirror to see Hunter's face looking back at her, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you. Why is everybody telling me that? It's not like I was out for seven months like _somebody_ I know."

"Well, maybe you're more popular than you-what is this you're wearing?"

"What?" She asked as he set his hands at her waist.

"This-what is this, leather?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" She asked, expecting him to say some kind of comment on how she needed to cover up.

"Wrong? Who said anything was wrong with it? I love it, it's all smooth..." She laughed while he ran his hands over her back and stomach. "You're rooming with me tonight."

"Shut up," She said, laughing and moving away from him. "Go away, I have to get ready to go out there, i haven't even put on my make-up."

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. For now anyway." As Hunter turned to leave, he saw Rock looking over at them, but he turned and went down the hall. Hunter frowned and folded his arms. They were gonna have to have a talk.

As Hunter was leaving, Edge was coming over to Ronda and see if she was ready, she had just started to put on her light pink lip gloss. For some reason he stood there watching her. She dipped the wand into the gloss and applied it to her lips, soft and full with her mouth slightly parted. He watched the wand go across her lips back and forth, then there was that outfit with her breasts pushed up slightly and-

"Oh, shit," He grumbled as there was a stirring in his groin and he ran to the nearest bathroom.

Ten minutes had passed. _Where the hell is Adam?_ Ronda wondered.

"Where's Edge?" An agent asked her.

"I don't know."

"Well, you'd better find him, because he's up after the break."

"Alright. I'll go find him." She went down the hall leading to the men's locker room. As she passed the men's bathroom, the door opened and she saw the familiar long blond hair. "Adam!" he jumped slightly and turned around. "You okay?" He was covered in light sweat.

"Oh, yeah." They turned to leave when he remembered something. "Hey, wait- I'll be back, I have to wash my hands," He said, disappearing back into the bathroom.

~after the show~

RVD had just left the locker room and Hunter went in to find Rock by himself.

_Perfect_, Hunter thought, _This has been a long time coming._ He made his way over to him and folded his arms.

"Rock, you got a minute?" Dwayne frowned slightly, dropped his bag and leaned against the wall.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"Funny, I don't think so."

"Well, you don't have a choice. I've been meaning to talk to you since I came back, but I guess more important things came up."

"I'm hurt."

"Cut the bullshit, Rock. Now, we gotta talk about Ronda." Dwayne rolled his eyes and sighed.

"God, now I gotta deal with _you_?"

"Yeah, you do. See, when Ronda arrived in New York we had a little talk and she cleared some things up for me."

"Yeah, well, knowing Ronda like I do, I bet I know what she told you." He replied, sure he'd been painted as the villain in her version of events.

"Wait a minute, you think you know her?"

"Yeah, I do." Hunter chuckled and Dwayne frowned.

"You know nothing about her."

"Oh,and I bet you do, huh?" Hunter went and opened the door.

"You see that girl over there?" He said, pointing over at Ronda who was talking with Kurt Angle. Dwayne cocked his head to the side. "I know every curve on her body. I know every mole, every scar and the story behind it." He closed the door.

"Ooh, so you slept with her. So what?"

"It's not about sex," Hunter said, glaring at Dwayne.

"Oh, then, by all means, please continue," He said sarcastically.

"And I bet her sarcasm rubbed off on you, didn't it?" Dwayne didn't answer. "I know that her back is kinda out of whack from hurting her tailbone, and she fell out of a tree when she was 13, which didn't help. I know that her grandmother died when she was 10 and no one even told her that she'd died until the funeral. She's allergic to milk, she hates to cry, and she started biting her nails when she was 6 because she wanted to be like her older cousin-"

"Yeah, I knew about that," Dwayne interrupted.

"Big whoop, you knew why she started biting her nails."

"What's your point, Hunter?"

"The point is, you can talk as much shit as you want to, but you never _really_ knew Ronda, and after what you did, you never will." Dwayne was about to speak but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Honey, you read-" Ronda stopped after she saw the two of them glaring at each other. "Hunter?"

"I'll be out in a minute," He said, never looking away.

"Hunter-" She started in protest.

"A minute, Ronda. I promise," He said, finally looking at her. She looked at Rock suspiciously, then left.

"I'm done here," Dwayne said, grabbing his bag and flinging the door open. He found himself standing right in front of Ronda, who was looking at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Good thing I moved."

"Sorry," He said quickly, and walked away.

"Sorry about that. You ready?" He heard Hunter say. Rock turned around and looked at them, it wasn't like they were paying attention to him anyway.

"Yeah," Ronda said, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "So, what was that all about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Hunter said reassuringly as he put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

_God, here I go looking like stalker man again_. Dwayne thought. _Get a grip, man, she's not that important. You've got a family to think about._ He pursed his lips and headed out to his car, preparing for the long drive ahead of him.


	13. Make Ups and Shake Ups

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ronda. Don't sue me! I'm cute!

This is usually where I thank the reviewers so far: Diamond (yes, I do like Aaliyah, she's one of my fave singers but I don't know if I'm gonna be putting anymore songs in, but if one of her songs fit then it'll go.) Cacoonedbutterfly, who cracked me up with her review, Ih8s8in, yeah, the flamers were stupid, I think assnonymous(lol) reviewed on chap 11, and that made me think too. If she hated it so damn much, she coulda fooled me. And yes, my name DOES rule, lol. Bunny...you are OUTRAGEOUS! If you can figure out a way for me to put RVD's ass in the fic, I'll put it in chap 14, okay? Adrienne Drusilla Daae..dammit girl! You keep writing reviews like that and I'm actually gonna have to capitalize! I don't wanna! Raf, chap 13 wasn't up yet becuz there was a prob with my disk drive, sheesh I know you love my story, god! Sis, well...uh...yeah. Lol, your review cracked me up too. YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT NICOTREL'S KNEES LIKE THAT! (inside joke, unless you know what I'm talking about)  
'Jes childin'? Whaaaatever.

Ijust have to say, with you girls (and Raf) supporting me, I've gotten my groove back! That's why I thought chap 12 sucked, cuz I wasn't really feeling it. Thank you SO much, okay?

Glad y'all didn't think chap 12 sucked :sniff, sniff: you're the one's that I do this for!

-*-

That night at the hotel Dwayne was in a bad mood. The room he was in was fine, but he found little things to bitch about. There weren't enough towels, the sheets were scratchy, his pillow was too flat, the ones they sent were too full, the mattress was too hard, the TV didn't get enough channels, just any and everything. He even had an argument with the guy who brought the room service. He was just sitting down to eat when there was a knock at the door.

"God, why won't anyone just leave me the fuck alone?" He said angrily as he got up. He flung open the door. "WHAT?" He was shocked into silence when he saw who it was.

Ronda stared up at him with her arms folded, looking shocked. She swallowed before she spoke.

"This was a mistake. Sorry," She said, and turned to leave.

"No, Ronda, wait," He said, grabbing her arm before she could get too far. "I'm sorry, I've been having a shitty night. Come in." He said, stepping to the side.

"Thanks," She said, and walked in. Dwayne watched her. She looked totally different than she did only a few hours ago. Her long, black cherry colored hair was in its usual ponytail, still curled at the ends from her previous hairstyle. She had on some thin, gray sweatpants and matching jacket, with a white tank underneath and some floppy houseshoes. She was beautiful before, when she was all done up, but this was the way he liked her, in her natural form.

"What's up?" He asked as the door closed.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, okay. What about?"

"Us." He chewed on his bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"What about us?"

"To be honest, I'm tired of this shit. I'm tired of the way we avoid each other's stares, I'm tired of the awkward silence when we're around each other, and I'm tired of feeling umcomfortable whenever you enter the room."

"Me too."

"So, I'm here to resolve it. We've never really been friends, but I guess we gotta start somewhere, right?"he nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad you think we can be friends after everything that we've been through."

"Well, anything's possible, I guess," She said, grinning. _It had been a while since I made her smile_, Dwayne thought.

"Um, do you wanna stay down here? I'm about to have dinner and I could get you something."

"Oh, no, that's okay. I have to get back down to the room, Hunter's waiting for me." Dwayne felt anger start to course through him, but he kept his voice calm. He was starting to like that man less and less.

"Oh, Hunter's in your room?"

"Yeah, well, it's his room, too. We're sharing tonight."

"Oh. So, you and Hunter are...back together?"

"Well...I never thought about it, but, yeah, I guess we are," She shrugged.

"Oh."

"That's it. I just wanted to come down here and make peace, so now we can say 'hi' to each other and not just staring at each other looking stupid or whatever."

"Okay."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Okay, bye," She said, walking over to the door. He went over and opened it for her. "Thanks."

"Good night," Dwayne said.

"Night," She said, smiled one last time, then made her way down the hall. Rock closed the door and laid against it, feeling the coolness of the steel against his back.

"Well, at least she's talking to me again. That's something. Maybe she'll remember what we had and-" He stopped himself. What they had almost cost him his marriage and his daughter. He would settle for just being her friend. He didn't have any other choice.

~In Ronda and Hunter's room~

Ronda came in and kicked her houseshoes off, feeling the plush carpet between her toes. Hunter was on the phone.

"Oh, here she is, hold on." He covered the phone with his hand. "It's Vince."

"Oh, okay," She said, sitting on Hunter's lap and grabbing the cell. "Yeah, dad?" Ronda was close with all the Mcmahons, so she sometimes called Vince and Linda 'mom' and 'dad'.

"How do you feel about being the Women's Champ?"

"Uh-GREAT maybe?" She said while a smile spread across her face.

"Good."

"But wait, Jazz just won it."

"Right, and on Raw you're gonna win it from her, setting up a triple threat match with Molly at Wrestlemania."

"Oh, wow. Cool. I like it."

"I thought you would. That's all, you get some sleep."

"You, too. Night, Vince."

"Night." They hung up.

"So, what was that all about?" Ronda stood up on her knees on the bed.

"You are looking at the new WWF Womens Champion, come this Monday night," She said, smiling brightly as Hunter wrapped his massive arms around her.

"That's so great," Hunter said.

"Yeah, I know, right? I can't wait."

"So," Hunter started while Ronda changed into her pajamas, "How'd the thing with Rock go?"

"It went pretty good actually," She said, getting under the covers. "I'm glad I went down there, though. It's totally a weight off my shoulders."

"Good," Hunter replied as he turned off the lamp, and soon after, they fell asleep.

~Monday night~

Ronda was eating dinner in catering when Stephanie walked over to her smiling brightly.

"Hey, Ronda."

"Hi, Stephanie," Ronda said smiling back. "I take it you heard about my match tonight?"

"Yeah! Oh, I'm so excited for you," She said, standing up and hugging her. "Are you nervous?"

"A little. But I know my stomach will really be going crazy when it's time for the match."

"So, the match and everything is all set up?"

"Yup. Now I'm just waiting for it to be time, we're the first match at 10."

"Oh, okay." Steph looked at her watch. "I gotta go, I have a meeting."

"Okay. See you."

The time seemed to fly past, and before she knew it, it was 9:30.

"Won't be too long now," Ronda said.

"Talking to yourself now?" A voice said behind her, she turned around and saw that it was Dwayne. She almost forgot that they were talking again for a second.

"I'm just so nervous and excited. More excited then anything. Every chick here wants to be the Woman's Champion, and I'm gonna be it tonight. I still can't believe it, but I know that it's true."

"Well, good luck, okay? I'm off to cut a promo."

"Okay, thanks," Ronda said, and he left. She looked up at the clock, 9:39. The butterflies started in her stomach. She felt like she was about to do her very first match all over again. She took some deep breaths and decided to stretch to make herself feel better. When she was done, she looked over at the clock again. 9:50. Only ten more minutes til the biggest match of her WWF career.

More butterflies.

"Hey, Ronda!" She looked up. Edge was coming her way. "Congratulations, Womens Champ."

"Well, I'm not the champ yet."

"Yeah, but you will be, and I couldn't think of a more deserving person." Ronda smiled.

"Thanks, Edge." A little less butterflies.

"I'm gonna leave you alone, give you some more time to prepare. You and Jazz ready?"

"Yeah, we've gone over the match again and again. We're ready."

"Alright. Good luck," He said, giving her a hug. Less butterflies. He left, she looked at the clock again, 9:56. The commercials were going. She ran in place for a few seconds then Jazz came over.

"You ready, girl?" She asked grinning, and put her arm around Ronda's neck.

"As ready as I'm gonna be." Ronda looked up and saw Hunter coming over to her with an agent.

"Girls," The agent said, "It's time."

"Okay," Ronda said, and Jazz moved her arm and stretched out her arms a little while talking to the agent. Hunter took Ronda's hand and they started walking over to the gorilla postition.

"Knock 'em dead," He said, and gave her a kiss.

"Save all the mushy stuff for AFTER the match," Jazz said, playfully pulling Ronda and Hunter apart. Ronda's music hit, she took a deep breath, and walked through the curtains admist a mass of cheers.

This was it.

-*-

The crowd chanted along as Tim White's hand slammed down on the mat, "1,2,3!" They got up on their feet, and cheered for Ronda, their new Women's Champion. There was nothing like the feeling that coursed through her body as the ref raised her hand and handed her the Championship belt. She smiled brightly and raised the belt over her head as Jazz rolled out of the ring and limped up the ramp in defeat. She had just had the best match she could have asked for, and the crowd was into it every step of the way. After standing on the turnbuckle for the last time, she climbed down and headed to the back, slapping hands with some of the fans on the way. She reached the darkness of the gorilla postition and sighed, clutching the belt to her chest. She walked into the light of the backstage area and couldn't help but smile again. Hunter, Steph, Chris, Rock, Adam, Vince, and Jazz were standing there. Hunter ran over and scooped Ronda up and swung her around.

"Hunter, I'm all sweaty!" She said.

"I don't care," He replied. He kissed her as he set her down, where she hugged Stephanie next.

"My best friend, Women's Champ! I'm so proud," She said. Austin called Hunter, and he left.

"Thanks, Steph." She went over and hugged Edge, Chris, then Jazz. Edge left to go over his match with Regal.

"Good show, girl," Jazz said.

"You know you did a good job too, slamming the hell out of me," Ronda replied rubbing her shoulder. Jazz and Chris left as Ronda walked over to Vince, who hugged her as well.

"I knew it was a good idea to make you Women's Champion. If only you were having matches like this all the time," He said grinning.

"Shut up!" She said, playfully pushing him.

"Stephanie?"

"Coming, Dad," She said, and they walked away. Next was Dwayne.

"Hey, friend," She greeted.

"Women's Champ, huh? Congratulations," He said, and was pleasantly surprised when Ronda pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, DJ." She hadn't called him that in a long time. It made him smile, how simple but special she made his initials sound. They broke apart and Ronda rubbed her shoulder again.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll just get an ice pack from one of the agents. I'll see you. Good luck on your match."

"Thanks." She smiled and walked off.

~After the show~

Ronda was standing against a wall talking to Edge when Albert came by.

"Good match. 'Bout time you won something," He said grinning.

"Shut up, yag, at least I'm not the 'hip hop hippo,'" Ronda said, and Albert walked off, after giving her a fake death glare. Ronda laughed.

"What'd you call him? A yag?"

"Yeah."

"What's that?"

"Yag is gay spelled backwards."

"Albert's gay?"

"Yeah!"Ronda laughed as Edge's eyes went wide. "Yeah, he's gay. He's really _really_ gay."

"Wow."

"I'm only telling you because I know how open minded you are, so I can trust you, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay, good." She looked around for Hunter, because Vince had called him into a meeting after his match that night.

"You're doing it again."

"Hmm? What?"

"You're picking with the belt again," Edge said. Ronda looked down and noticed that she was tracing the words on the belts with her finger.

"Oh," She put the belt in her bag, and when she stood up, Hunter was walking over to them.

"Hey, Edge," Hunter said, Adam nodded in response. "Babe, you ready?"

"Yeah. Bye, Adam."

"Bye," He said, and they walked away.

The next night, after Smackdown was over, Ronda went looking for Stephanie and found her in the Mens locker room waiting for Chris on one of the benches.

"There you are Stephanie. Oh good, I have some news," She said smiling.

"Well, spill it. You've been looking like you have a secret to tell all day."

"Okay! Last night, after me and Hunter...well, you know, _celebrated,_" She said, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"Yeah?"

"Hunter proposed. And I said yes!" Stephanie smiled and was about to speak when they heard the door close behind them. Ronda turned and was staring right at Dwayne.


	14. Dream or Reality?

disclaimer-why am i still wasting my time writing how i don't own anything but ronda? with the 27 cents i had i went and bought a pack of winterfresh, so if anyone wants to sue me, they can have either 1 cent today and 1 cent tomorrow, or both cents now, your choice.  
  
to the reviewers-the only ones who matter. the usuals go to all the usual suspects who review. and no,diamond, my sister isn't mrs. jericho, I am. oh yeah, bunny? rvd's ass will have to be in the next chap becuz i didn't think that this would turn out the way it did. but remember, i promised,okay?  
  
i gotta tell you, after chap 13 i didn't have a clue what to write next, even with my little twist in the story, but after i finished(?) 'stephanie's mess' something came to me, so here it is.......  
  
oh, yeah, I'M NOT CAPATILIZING!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! i will just make sure that you know who's talking, and try to make sure everything's spelled right.  
  
dwayne, ronda and stephanie all looked at each other in silence. stephanie made something up and left quickly. dwayne was holding a towel at his side,in his rock gear, still sweaty from his match only a few minutes ago.  
  
"you're getting married?"dwayne choked out incredulosly.  
  
"yes."ronda replied angrily.she glared at him and decided not to say anything that would start an argument. "i'm gonna go." she left the locker room cursing herself. why couldn't she have just told stephanie in her room later at the hotel? and why did she feel like going back to dwayne and apologizing? it's not like she had done anything wrong, she just got engaged.  
  
~later that night at the hotel~  
  
dwayne seemed like he was floating outside of himself. he couldn't get over the fact that ronda was getting married. he stayed up watching tv to try and distract himself but it didn't work. so around 2 something he decided to take a shower and go to bed. when he had gotten out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and left to get dressed. he was drying himself off when there was a knock at the door. he wrapped the towel back around his waist and answered it, hiding halfway behind the door. it was ronda again.  
  
she was wearing a robe over her regular pajamas and the floppy houseshoes and had her arms folded as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"are you still speaking to me?"she said looking up at him. he paused.  
  
"you know i can't stay mad at you for too long."he said, and moved so that she could come in. she walked slowly over to the center of the room near the bed, took off her robe and sat it on a chair, then kicked off her houseshoes. "what do you need?"he asked.  
  
"you."he was too stunned to say anything."hunter and i just had an argument down at our room, and i can't go back down there."  
  
"what did you argue about?" she started to unbutton her pajama top from the bottom, never taking her eyes off of him.  
  
"i realized that i couldn't get married to him..." she had taken off her top and tossed in on the floor. "not while i still have feelings for you."  
  
"ronda..."he was silent again. he just watched as she stripped completely naked and walked over to him.  
  
"i wanted to apologize"she whispered, wrapping an arm around his neck and playing with the hair on his neck. "i'm so...so sorry. i was just so excited when he proposed that i said yes." she said, feeling the coolness of his skin against the heat she was generating.  
  
"you don't ever have to apologize to me."he said, running his fingers over the smoothness of her back. it was still as soft as he remembered, maybe softer.  
  
"so, you forgive me?"she whispered, running her fingers lightly across his throat. it always drove him crazy when she did that.  
  
"there's nothing to forgive."  
  
"do you want me back, DJ? tell me that you still want me."  
  
"i do." she looked up at him again and ran her thumb across his bottom lip.  
  
"show me." she said, putting slight pressure on the back of his neck so that his mouth could reach her's. kissing,they walked back towards the bed,hands roaming each other's bodies.  
  
dwayne couldn't have been happier, he finally had what he wanted back, he had the body that he craved to be next to him when he woke up in the morning, the body that he craved to be inside of,and would be again.  
  
she threw off his towel and climbed onto the bed, never breaking apart. he was finally inside of her again, loving the noises that were escaping her, hearing the moans that she made when orgasmed. he wished it would never end.  
  
he looked down at her, seeing the contentment and exhaustion on her face. he laid beside her, and turned to get a sheet to cover her, but when he looked back,she was gone.  
  
dwayne woke up with a start, his sheets soaked with sweat and probably other bodily fluids. he looked and noticed that it was raining outside. he sat up, noticing that he still had his boxers on, but somehow his shirt was off of him. he had fallen asleep before he had taken his shower, and his towel was on the chair where he had left it. he got up and decided that he'd take the shower. when he got out he wrapped the towel around his waist, and was drying himself off when there was a knock at the door.  
  
'o-kay,' he thought, and answered the door, hiding himself halfway behind the door.  
  
it was ronda...again.  
  
'now,this is TOO weird.'he thought. she was wearing a robe over her pajamas and floppy houseshoes and had her arms folded, but she was standing straight, looking up at him.  
  
"we need to talk, can i come in?"she said, sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"uh...yeah,sure." she walked past him, standing in the center of the bed. rocky had a feeling that this talk wasn't going to end like the dream had. he looked over at the clock, 2:54. "what's up-"  
  
"who the hell do you think you are?"she spat.  
  
"what do you-"  
  
"i came to tell stephanie that i'm getting married, then YOU pop in and look at me like i hurt your feelings or something. if you had just stayed out of the room instead of barging in on peoples conversations-"  
  
"whoa,whoa,whoa, YOU came into the men's locker room."  
  
"so?"  
  
"SO, don't get mad at ME for coming into the MEN'S locker room seeing as i'm a MAN."  
  
"well, when you hear people having a conversation-a PRIVATE conversation-you should have the decency to wait until we're done!" rock laughed.  
  
"how selfish are YOU?!"  
  
"whatever,DJ, don't pull the 'selfish' card out on me, you knew exactly what you were doing when you came in."  
  
"yeah, uh, about to get dressed!"ronda rolled her eyes,"i HAD just gotten through having a match, you know."he said sarcastically.  
  
"and you just had to come to the locker room the second you were finished?"  
  
"no, ronda. i heard voices, particularly yours, and decided that i would intrude on your conversation, hoping to get some juicy tidbits since i just LOVE to gossip."  
  
"you think you're being funny, but you're not. and then you say 'you're getting married?' like you expected me to be single forever or something, just because i'm not with YOU anymore."  
  
"yeah,ronda. that's it exactly."he said sarcastically.  
  
"oh, you are SO-"she didn't get to finish because dwayne had grabbed her and kissed her. somehow ronda ended up against a wall before she pushed him off of her. she glared at him,her chest heaving.  
  
"if you don't want me to kiss you again, i suggest you stop making your chest do that." ronda folded her arms over her chest and turned to the side. "besides," he said, making her face him,"i don't want you getting married to anyone, not if i can help it."  
  
"why? because you want me to be single and desperate so i'd come back to YOU?"she whispered acidly,raising her eyebrow. they stared at each other for a minute, then ronda pushed rock out of the way and left.  
  
A/N-i think this is the sexiest chapter i've written, but hey, i could be wrong. this took me about 2 hours, so you'd better appreciate it!! lol. chap seems kinda short though...whatever,right?  
  
oh,yeah, Stupid Little Whore? if you read this, then i'll know that you actually like this story, even if you don't like the rock because the last time you "reviewed" it was at chap 11, so you must've liked it to get that far, rock hater or not. and please don't say that you're just 'telling it like it is' cuz that's a bunch of bull. if you didn't read it, even better. 


	15. Another Discovery

A/N-since i am no longer writing a disclaimer seeing as i don't have to prove anything, so this will just be for the shout outs to the reviewers with little side notes for whoever i choose, so i'm starting with diamond, my #1 fanatic-if someone flames me,that's okay, i don't care, so you don't have to worry about it,okay? don't get me wrong, i appreciate the defense, but it's okay now. Ih8s8in-my second reviewer on my second fic which i have to change the name of cuz it's stupid now, anyways, rock on. eliseth-the ferocious pink bunny queen who must have removed her story becuz i can't find it to put on my faves list! can i have the vicious violet squirrels and who was also nice enough to write me in her fic "fanfiction.net goes to smackdown" even if it is a LITTLE part, but that's okay, cuz i got recognition at the top of the page!!! pissedNsarcastic(WHAT-EVER!!)...what up doe? thanks to the usual suspects(my name for all of you that review) and i hope that the story's still  
entertaining enough for you to read, it won't be long now!  
  
now,to the improtant part, the dedication of the chapter-it's official, chapter 15(it is 15,right?) is being dedicated to bunny! wanna know why? i'll spare you from having to go through the reviews and tell you! bunny has recently(chap 10,i think) requested that she want's rvd's ass, so since i am the mystic QUEEN, i shall award my royal subject with this chapter, enjoy!  
  
and for the record, my mother owns ronda until i move out, which my little sister so graciously pointed out in her LONG review,lol.  
  
oh,yeah, this starts off in rocky's room, starting from the end of the last chap.(14,right? damn short term memory!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ronda and dwayne glared at each other, ronda with amusement and dwayne with disdain(uh-oh! watch me rhyme!) from the comment she had just made. after a few seconds ronda rolled her eyes, and started to head towards the door, but rocky grabbed her arm and turned towards her. in classic rock form she looked from her arm, to him and raised her eyebrow slightly.  
  
"and just where do you think you're going?"he asked.  
  
"where do you think i'm going? i sure as hell ain't staying here."  
  
"well, we have unfinished business."  
  
"about what?"  
  
"you barging into my room. you didn't just come down here because you were 'angry' for me over-hearing that you had gotten engaged." ronda scoffed.  
  
"you WOULD think that i came down here for something else."  
  
"and you DID."  
  
"okay, so what did i come down here for,DJ?"she said condescendingly.  
  
"me."  
  
"haven't we had this conversation before? do the world a favor and get over yourself."  
  
"whatever." he said, putting his hands behind his(massive)head and leaning against the wall."you know you still want me." ronda smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"and that's what kills you,doesn't it,DJ? that I'M the one who holds all the power in this relationship?"she said, running a finger slowly down his shirtless chest. her hands were cold and it gave him goosebumps. she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face down to hers. "that i'm the one who decides whether i want you," she whispered, running her lips lightly over his, "or NOT." she said, and pushed him back against the wall,grinning. "now, if you'll excuse me, i'm going back to my room and my fiancee."and she finally left.  
  
on monday afternoon ronda and hunter arrived at the arena. edge saw her and called her name, she said something to hunter, then walked over to him. she was wearing a pair of sweatpants, with a white shirt that had black letters and some words that he couldn't make out. she had on a calf-length coat with fur trim that amy convinced her to buy when they were over in england and had her hair in a messy ponytail. she definitely looked casual.  
  
"yeah, ad?"  
  
"i was just calling you over to talk to you about the match tonight. it's gonna be a tag match with me and austin against regal and jericho and..."  
  
in the mens locker room, hunter walked in with his bag and tossed it on the floor near one of the lockers. he took off his jacket and threw it on top of his bag, revealing the black 'hhh' tshirt that clung to his body. he looked up and saw rvd.  
  
"oh,hey rob. what's up?"rob turned slightly pink, coughed, and smoothed back his hair, which was already in a ponytail.  
  
"i'm cool." hunter stared at him for a few seconds, then turned to the locker. 'just say no,kids' he thought as he put his things away. kurt walked into the room.  
  
"oh, there you are,hunter."he said.  
  
"what's up?"  
  
"we've got a match tonight and i wanted to go over it." they started talking about the match and rvd stayed there looking at them, hunter in particular.  
  
"and then, while the ref's distracted-"kurt stopped talking and looked at rvd. "you okay, man?" rob smoothed back his hair and coughed again.  
  
"i'm cool." feeling the blood rush up to his face, he decided to leave. "uh, see you guys." he said, and left. kurt and hunter gave each other similar looks.  
  
"well, that was odd."kurt said.  
  
"it's rvd, what do you expect?"  
  
"he's gonna be screwed if vince gives him a drug test."they laughed. "so like i was saying, when the ref's distracted..."  
  
~elsewhere~  
  
"ronda, what exactly does that shirt say?"edge asked.  
  
"oh!" she took her jacket off and laughed. "hunter gave it to me when he came back."  
  
" 'i lost my virginity and all i got was this...' well,alrighty then." ronda laughed again. "alright, i'll let you go so you can get some lunch."  
  
"thanks."she said, and left.  
  
after she was done eating, she saw albert talking to scotty and went over to them.  
  
"hey,guys."  
  
"hey,ronda."scotty said. "i was done here anyway, so i'll let you two talk."  
  
"thanks scotty."she said, and he left.  
  
"what do you want?"  
  
"is that any way to talk to your best friend?"albert smirked at her. "i just came over to talk and cuz i was bored."  
  
"mm-hmm." he picked up her left hand. "if you're engaged, where's the ring?"  
  
"at the jewelers in new hampshire, you know i have small fingers, they had to get it fitted. hunter DID give me a ring but it was too big, so nah."she said, sticking her tongue out at him. she saw rvd out of the corner of her eye and looked at him. he was blushing a little and staring at someone so she followed his gaze and it stopped at-hunter,who was talking to J.R.  
  
"is it me, or is rvd checking out my fiancee?"she said, raising her eyebrow slightly. albert looked over at him.  
  
"could be."  
  
"wait a minute-is rob gay?"  
  
"yeah."he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"wow,really?"she couldn't believe it, she'd had a little crush on him before.  
  
"you've seen that ass, you had to ask?"ronda laughed. rob DID have a nice ass.  
  
"do you think i have to,like, go over there and claim my territory or something?"  
  
"no. he knows you two are engaged, but he wouldn't try anything anyways."  
  
"god,who else is gay around here?"  
  
"i'm sworn to secrecy."  
  
"aw,don't give me that, i'm your best friend! best friends share."  
  
"mm-mm, sorry."he said, walking away, ronda right behind him.  
  
"no,albert you HAVE to tell me!"  
  
"nope, sorry!"  
  
"come on! what about goldust?"  
  
"not telling."  
  
"what about perry saturn, he looks a little fruity!"albert just laughed.  
  
later that night it was time for edge's match, and ronda was debuting a new outfit, a black leather strapless corset with rhinestones, and a black miniskirt, something else she had gotten from the boutique in vegas. she had on dark eye makeup and her hair was in a sleek ponytail. she looked like a dominatirx, she even had a small whip to go along with it, and was wearing some knee-high platform boots. she kept hitting people with the whip, so when it was time for edge's match, everyone was grateful.  
  
after the match was over-edge and austin had won-they got in the ring celebrating. it was a good match,and of course, steve broke out the beer. ronda stepped in the ring clapping her hands and rewarded her 'boyfriend' with a kiss. she walked over to the ropes on the side where J.R. and king sat and put her hands on her hips looking out at the crowd as steve did that finger signal to get some beer. he got a couple and tossed one to edge who got up on the top rope and drank it. as he was calling for another beer, ronda didn't notice and walked over near the turnbuckle. she looked up at steve, who's eyes got wide.  
  
she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, then everything went black.  
  
when ronda woke up she was being slapped lightly in the face,she groaned and squirmed.  
  
"she's waking up,guys!"someone said.  
  
'who is that? what are they talking about?'she thought.  
  
"ronda? ronda can you hear me?"  
  
"wha...?"she felt wherever she was shake as it hit a pothole, she was obviously in a car,but who's? she reached a shaky hand up slowly, and moved the mask that was covering her face.  
  
"you don't wanna touch that,ma'am."someone else said, a man like the first voice.  
  
"no..whatare...stopit..."ronda said,slurring. she was starting to get angry at the bright light that was shining into her eyes. 'why is everything so blurry?' she thought,and moved her head which she regretted because it hurt. " noo..sleepy"she said, trying to move someone's hand away from her.  
  
"you can't go to sleep, okay ma'am? you just woke up and it could be dangerous."  
  
"wher..."  
  
"where are you? you're in the ambulance, we're taking you to the hospital."  
  
"noo...hunner...where..."  
  
"ma'am, i don't understand."  
  
"hun...ner"she slurred, starting to get angry. she felt the ambulance turn into a drive way, then felt the cool breeze as the doors opened and they put her on a stretcher. she heard the people around her talking about some girl who got a concussion, but ronda didn't care because she was sleepy. she yawned and shifted her weight to get comfortable, then tried to get back to sleep but she started moving somewhere on the stretcher again. she went through some doors and then stop.  
  
"i wann..go-OW!"she said opening her eyes as she felt a needle stick her arm. she felt a little more awake, but the lights reflecting off the white room hurt her eyes. she looked down to see a nurse taking her blood. she suddenly felt more alert, but still couldn't remember why she was at the hospital. apparently,the nurse noticed and looked up at her.  
  
"you okay?"  
  
"yeah. why am i here?"  
  
"well, when the doctor finishes examining you we'll be able to tell you everything. but from what i can observe, you have a concussion."  
  
"how? i didn't even have a match tonight."  
  
"the paramedics told me that you were hit in the head with a blunt object out in the ring tonight."  
  
"but i wasn't even in the ring tonight."she said, looking at the nurse confused.  
  
"well, forgetting the moments up to your concussion is normal. what do you remember?" she said, checking ronda's eyes with a light.  
  
"i remember getting dressed and waiting for edge's match and then i woke up in the ambulance and now i'm here." the nurse clicked off the light and ronda noticed that she still had on her black outfit.  
  
"okay, the doctor will be in to give you a little physical, and then you might be able to go home." the nurse said smiling, and left.  
  
after the doctor gave her a physical, they released her an hour later, and she called stephanie to get a ride back to the hotel. when they got to the floor of their rooms, chris and hunter were there talking. hunter saw her and ran over to her.  
  
"are you alright?"he said,holding her shoulders.  
  
"i'm fine." he hugged her.  
  
"oh,god, i was so worried, and then they wouldn't let me go in the ambulance because of my match. i was going crazy worrying about you!"  
  
"hunter, i'm fine. don't hug me so hard, my head is still throbbing."  
  
"oh, i'm sorry babe."he said, kissing her on the forehead. "come on, we'll go back to the room and-"  
  
"actually, i got her another room."stephanie said. hunter looked at chris who looked at stephanie. "it's just that we haven't shared in a while and i thought that we could get some room service and gossip." she looked into ronda's eyes and saw relief.  
  
"steph, i know that you two are best friends, but i'm her fiancee and-"  
  
"and i'm your boss. so tonight you both will have to suffer."  
  
"it'll be fine,hunter. i've got my ice pack for my head and everything. i'll see you tomorrow,okay?"ronda said. he bit his bottom lip then nodded.  
  
"okay. i'll just have to wait til tomorrow." he put an arm around her waist and kissed her. stephanie cleared her throat loudly and they stopped. steph grabbed her wrist and they made their way down to the room.  
  
ronda laid out on the first bed she came to, took out her ice pack, and put it on the back of her head while she laid down. stephanie was digging through her bags for something.  
  
"where is that damn...oh! here it is."she zipped up her bag and walked over to the tv. she turned it on, then put a tape in the vcr.  
  
"what, you rented a movie?"  
  
"no, not exactly. i thought you might like to see what happened to you."  
  
"oh,okay."stephanie sat down on ronda's bed, grabbed a pillow and put it on her lap. ronda laid on it while stephanie started the tape.  
  
"i put it on the good part already."  
  
the tape showed austin getting the pin over regal, then them rolling out of the ring and going up the ramp,then it showed ronda getting into the ring,clapping and walking over to the ropes by J.R. and king. then she looked out at the crowd and walked near the turnbuckle,austin turned to her then the beer can hitting the back of her head and exploding. ronda burst out laughing, but her head was still throbbing so it sounded like "ow! hahaha, ow! hahaha!" she laughed until her eyes got watery, and kept making stephanie rewind the tape at least 5 times, and then made her show it in slow motion, which finally made her start crying. stephanie couldn't help but laugh,too.  
  
"can i keep this?"ronda said, trying to catch her breath but still laughing and crying.  
  
"yeah, absolutely." she ejected the tape and turned on mtv to watch some videos. "so, earlier tonight when i told hunter that i had gotten us a room, i looked at you and i was pretty surprised at how relieved you look."  
  
"that's just because i WAS relieved. i knew that if i went back to the room with hunter, he was just gonna try and take care of me all night and treat me like a baby or something."  
  
"i thought you liked getting waited on hand and foot."  
  
"yeah, well, you know that i do. but i just didn't feel like it tonight." steph paused.  
  
"is that the WHOLE reason you chose to come down here?"  
  
"no." steph paused again, she didn't want her next comment to come out wrong.  
  
"ronda, are you regretting getting engaged to hunter?" now it was ronda's turn to pause.  
  
"no."she said firmly.  
  
"then what's the problem? is it rocky?"  
  
"kinda."ronda said, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"so, you still have feelings for him?"  
  
"yes, and i hate myself for it."  
  
"why? you guys had something pretty special, don't-"  
  
"he kissed me yesterday."  
  
"oh...whoa. what did you do?"  
  
"it was bugging me that he had walked in when i was telling you that hunter proposed, so i went down to his room one night and confronted him. we got into this REALLY stupid argument and then he grabbed me and kissed me. so, i'm looking there glaring at him like he's lost his damn mind, so i start to leave and he grabbed my arm and we almost got into this other little argument and some more stuff happened, but nothing really bad. and i finally left."  
  
"so,now you're re-thinking your engagement?"  
  
"no."ronda said,almost defiantly.  
  
"ronda,why not? you just said that you still have feelings for rocky-"  
  
"and nothings gonna come from it, he's still married and i will be soon."  
  
"but,why don't you just at least end the engagement for a little while until you get your feelings sorted out-"  
  
"i can't!"  
  
"well,why the hell not?"stephanie said, getting annoyed at her friend's stubborn behavior.  
  
"because i'm pregnant."  
  
A/N-WHEW!! finally finished with this chap!! i have to go to bed now, i hope this didn't suck too bad, i was being rushed off to bed.  
  
laterz! 


	16. Running out of things to call the chaps

A/N-thanx to the usual suspects, and to my sister who can FINALLY review after considering some technical difficulties. jessie, you never answered my question, what up doe? lol  
  
after chap 15's little discovery at the end, i was very surprised at the reaction the baby got, not any "oh,no, now we'll NEVER see rock and ronda back together!" y'all were wondering who the daddy was! of course it's hunter's, what kinda whore do you think ronda is?(jessie, don't even think it, i will hurt you when you come over for winter break) this chap may be kinda short,depending on how i'm feeling, it'll prolly be kinda fluffy, and of course,rocky finds out. happy reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
  
  
"you-you're-pregnant?"stephanie choked out.  
  
"yes."  
  
"WHAT?! when? HOW?"  
  
"i don't think i have to tell you how a baby is made,steph."  
  
"but when are-OH!" she gasped,"could it be rocky's?"  
  
"if it was his baby i'd have had about 3 miscarriages by now. and i'd be about 3 or 4 months. it's definitely hunter's."  
  
"how did you find out? have you known all this time?"  
  
"no. i just found out,and when i say 'just' i mean JUST found out, as in for about a few hours now. and i found out when i was at the hospital. i was still a little out of it,but when somebody tells you that they're taking you to get an ultrasound, you kinda know that it ain't about your concussion."  
  
"well, are you sure you're pregnant? maybe it was a mistake or something?"  
  
"i thought so too, but they tested the blood that they took from me, then they gave me a regular pregnancy test then, like i said,they gave me an ultrasound."  
  
"did they give you a photo of the baby?"ronda reached into her purse and pulled out a small picture and handed it to stephanie.  
  
"now, that small,bean looking thing is my baby. well,the baby or my appendix,i'm not quite sure. but there's a baby in there somewhere and i was told that it's the bean looking thing."  
  
"how far along are you?"  
  
"about a month, so i was a few days pregnant during one of my matches, but they said that the baby is fine."  
  
"well, that's good. so do you have a date or something for when the baby was concieved?"  
  
"you ask a lot of questions,mcmahon. but i shall tell you anyway. i haven't really thought of the date, but probably some time after i won the title and i 'celebrated' with hunter. we celebrate a lot."  
  
"okay,please spare me. that is one thing i will not ask you about. so,when are you gonna tell him?"  
  
"i don't know. when i find the right time. it's all about timing."  
  
"oh,god, what about when rocky finds out?"  
  
"that man is not even on my radar right now,so i could care less how he feels when he finds out. this has nothing to do with him anyway."  
  
"he's gonna be hurt."  
  
"oh,well. he'll get over it, he's got a kid of his own that he needs to worry about. i don't wanna talk about him anymore."  
  
"alright, consider the topic dropped. so anyway, let's talk about this baby, i'm gonna be an aunt! come here."she said hugging her.  
  
"and that's why my damn head is throbbing and all i have is this stupid ice pack, because i can't take any painkillers."  
  
"why don't you try and get some sleep now? you've had a long day and you're sleeping for two now."  
  
"if you're gonna start saying comments like that,i'm going to have to hurt you."  
  
"yeah,yeah, you can't handle any of this."they laughed and stephanie went over to her bed.  
  
the next day, ronda's head was still hurting, but felt considerably better than the throbbing that she felt the day before. she didn't have any matches, and vince wouldn't let her go out with edge, even though there was a very slim chance that she could be hit in the head with a beer can again. so she just stayed in the back and played around with her friends a little. the next person to tell was(jessica's FAVORITE character) albert.  
  
"come here,matty, i have something to tell you." ronda said. matt, if you don't know, is albert's real name.  
  
"what's up?"he said as they went into an empty locker room.  
  
"i have news."  
  
"okay."  
  
"even though i shouldn't tell you since you wouldn't tell me who was gay, I am a GOOD friend who LOVES you, so i'll tell you anyway. but on one condition." he sighed.  
  
"fine, i'll tell you who's gay."  
  
"yay! alrighty. yesterday, you know, when i got beaned in the head by that beer can? DO NOT laugh," ronda said, pointing her finger at albert, who had started to snicker. "while i was there, they took some blood and ran some tests on me and they found something. after they took my blood, i had to pee on a stick and then they took me to get an ultrasound."  
  
"'pee on a stick'? thanks for the visual. so they-" he gasped. "you're- no way-you're-"  
  
"pregnant. whoa!"she said as albert picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"that's great!"he said, sitting her down.  
  
"yep, you're gonna be an aunt. or an uncle. hell, you're gonna be an albert, or a matt...whatever."  
  
"wow, so how did hunter react?"  
  
"i kinda haven't told him yet. only you and stephanie know."  
  
"aw, you told your best friends before you told your fiancee. that's sweet in a weird sort of way. let me guess, you're waiting for the right time?"  
  
"you do know me well. but i'll probably tell him tonight. there's no use in waiting, i'll be showing in a few months."  
  
"yeah, don't tell him until your 5th or 6th month. let him figure out why you keep buying baby clothes and why your stomach looks so big and why you keep pigging out on pickles and ice cream."  
  
"i know, say something like 'oh,honey, i've just gained a little weight, no big deal.'"  
  
"yeah."(A/N-i almost wrote "lol, i know,right?" O_o)  
  
"alright, i'm off to lounge around while you people have to work. i'm kinda craving shrimp."  
  
"good lord, she's started already. have a good time lounging,honey." he said, starting to walk towards the door.  
  
"hey! where do you think you're going? have you forgotten that you have to tell me who's gay?"  
  
"uh...i don't know what you're talking about."he said, opening the door and leaving.  
  
"oh,no you don't, you're gonna tell me,dammit."she said, following him.  
  
~elsewhere~  
  
"honey, i've got some great news."stephanie said.  
  
"yeah?"chris replied.  
  
"well, i don't know if i should tell you, it's ronda's news to tell, but it's GOOD news and i wish she would've told hunter already so i wouldn't feel so guilty telling you, but when she tells everyone you can just act all surprised and-"  
  
"steph, what is it?"he said grinning. meanwhile, dwayne was walking down the hall,but they didn't know, and steph's door was open a crack.  
  
"ronda's pregnant!"she said,smiling.  
  
"wow,she is?"  
  
"yeah, she just found out yesterday. whew, talk about a weight off your shoulders."she said,running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"what about when rock finds out?"  
  
"i don't think she's gonna tell him. well,she might, but probably not anytime soon. but she might not tell him at all."dwayne couldn't believe what he was hearing. how could she not tell him she was pregnant when it could be his baby?  
  
(A/N-keep in mind that the dream he had was very realistic so he's kinda suffering from temporary insanity. besides,some things have changed from the way i originally thought them out,so play along,huh?)  
  
"come here albert, you have to tell me!"ronda yelled as she chased albert down the hall. "ooh, you little punk, you are SO lucky you have a match now."she said,folding her arms angrily and putting on a fake pout as albert kissed her on the forehead and left for his match. she started walking down the hall to get a bottle of water when she felt someone pull her into a locker room. when she snatched her arm away,she was pissed.  
  
"DJ,what the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
"you're pregnant."her eyes got wide.  
  
"how the hell did YOU know?!"  
  
"how could you be pregnant with my baby and not even want to tell me?"  
  
"first of all,who told you i was pregnant? and second, who even said the baby was yours?"dwayne's face slowly fell,then turned into the sneer ronda was all to familiar with.  
  
"oh, i get it, it's hunter's. no,maybe it's that blond bitch edge's baby. no, you know what? i bet you don't even know who the baby's dad is at all,do you?"she glared at him,amazed how low he could be when he was angry,pushed him out of the way and ran out of the room. she put a hand over her mouth to keep a sob from escaping. thankfully, no one was in the hall and she ran to the bathroom and started crying.  
  
'adam was right,' she thought, 'he doesn't know me at all.' she grabbed some tissue and leaned against a sink trying to catch her breath, and put a hand over her stomach.  
  
"forget him. i don't need this stress."she said, looking in the mirror and wiping her tears away. luckily her eyes weren't red, and she left to find stephanie. she saw her and chris coming out of her dressing room,and walked over to her. "steph,can i talk to you right quick?"  
  
"yeah,sure."she said, and they went back into the dressing room and closed the door."what's up?"  
  
"why the hell would you tell rocky that i was pregnant?!"  
  
"i didn't,what are you talking about?"  
  
"i just got through getting called basically a pregnant whore by him, and I didn't tell him and i just told albert,so that leaves you."  
  
"ronda,i swear, i didn't! i know that you were gonna decide if you were gonna tell him or not."  
  
"then how did he find out?"  
  
"i don't know. he must've over-heard me telling chris."  
  
"well,god,who else did you tell?!"  
  
"just chris because i know he can keep a secret and i needed to tell somebody,ronda,i'm happy for you!"ronda sighed and put her hand over her forehead.  
  
"well, sorry for going off on you,then."  
  
"it's okay. i'd feel the same way. are you okay? GOD i could KILL that man!"she said,pulling ronda into a hug.  
  
"i'm alright. i just want to sit down and watch the matches. and i really want some shrimp."  
  
"well,come on, we'll get you something. and i was just thinking, if you just found out you were pregnant, weren't you worried when you were late?"  
  
"well, my period is retarded anyway, and it didn't come and i wasn't mad about it."they laughed and then left.  
  
~that night~  
  
ronda stood in front of a full length mirror and lifted her shirt up to look at her stomach while hunter was in the shower. it was really starting to sink in that she was gonna be a mother. she heard the bathroom door creak and lowered her shirt as hunter came out drying his hair. she climbed into bed and watched him as he put on a white tshirt and some sweatpants, still debating how to tell him. she had decided that she'd tell him now, especially since dwayne already knew. hunter climbed into bed and turned off the lights. about ten minutes later when they were both half asleep, ronda turned over to face him.  
  
"hunter?"  
  
"hmm."  
  
"i'm pregnant."  
  
"...'kay."ronda smiled and turned over to go back to sleep. five minutes later she felt him shift.  
  
"...pregnant? you're...pregnant?" he sat up. "you're pregnant!"  
  
"yeah,i am."she sat up to join him and he hugged her.  
  
"wait-i just got out of an angle like this."  
  
"yeah, i know, but i'm actually gonna have a baby." she reached into her purse and grabbed the ultrasound photo. "here, i'm still not quite sure which one's the baby and which one's my appendix, but they say it's the-"  
  
"bean looking thing."hunter finished for her.  
  
"exactly."  
  
"god, i'm actually gonna be a dad."  
  
"yeah, you are." he held her face in his hands and kissed her, then they hugged and went to sleep becuzicouldn'tthinkofawaytoendthischapter. ahem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
  
  
A/N-I WENT-oh,sorry. i went back and read jessie's review and i will answer her q's accordingly.  
  
1)yeah, i scoffed. we(u&me) rule!  
  
2)yeah, i put "i'm cool" and NO i couldn't be original,HA!! i wanna see that perscription! his eyes don't look that bad to me...but i don't really look at his eyes,right bunny! ^_~  
  
3)i made rvd a yag(first off,glad you're using my word that i just made up) because bunny specifically asked me to!  
  
4)i can pretty much try and promise to keep ronda out of stephanie's closet *_*  
  
5)why end it with a marriage/pregnancy angle? CUZ I FELT LIKE IT!! so there :P  
  
laterz! 


	17. The End

A/N-okay, this is the chapter i've been waiting for since the idea popped into my head about 2 months ago. thanx to the usual suspects,of course, and this chapter is gonna be pretty long with everything i have to put in. so take a minute and get a snack and something to drink. yeah,go now,i'll wait. ^_^.  
  
for those of you who aren't hungry or already have a snack handy, you can skip down to the chapter.  
  
ready? 'kay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4 months had passed since the day ronda found out she was pregnant,and she was now showing. she hadn't had much morning sickness,and was thankful for it. she had been off tv since the start of her fourth month but continued to go on the road,even though vince,hunter,steph,albert and a few others wished that she wouldn't.  
  
then one day, hunter had a match against booker t for the title's he had won off chris at wrestlemania a few months back,but after booker lost, he felt that he was screwed. so he went in the back and left. seeing as they were in texas, booker had no problem finding and purchasing a gun. within 5 minutes he had gotten the gun and came back,then went on a killing spree and killed everyone except ronda,who he secretly loved,because,well, he's the booker man.  
  
and not only that,but everyone secretly loved ronda,even some of the divas,but ronda didn't swing that way.  
  
so,ronda and booker ran off together and got married,and it was discovered that the baby was really his,even though they had never slept together.  
  
now can you dig THAT, sucka?!!?  
  
:booker's music hits:  
  
the moral of this story is, never sleep with a married man,then have your ex come back after 7(SEVEN DAMMIT)months off an injury, then get back together with him and get engaged and pregnant,and still have feelings for your ex lover,who constantly puts his foot in his mouth when he tries to talk to her. also,have a gay best friend named albert. and be best friends with the boss's daughter.  
  
THE END!! 


	18. Fire

A/N-okay, this is the REAL chapter 17. the last chapter was a joke. sarcastic dared me to upload it,and for some reason i can't turn down her dares. prolly because it was about 3 in the morning and it was REALLY funny. i hope you enjoyed it!  
  
actually,the author's note and the first paragraph was part of the real chapter. when i went back and read the A/N, it goes so well with the story cuz it makes it seem like i was being sarcastic(hey!).  
  
alrighty, thanxs to the usual suspects, especially bunny(yes,we've always thought rocky was a man whore, my story just confirmed it! lol) and dramaqueenbee14,whos writing talents i am in awe of. well,that and cuz she said i'm da woman(yeeeeeeah!!)  
  
*special note*diamond,karen,the rock and anonymous-shut the fuck up. the review section is for REVIEWS,ok? i don't care who has a problem with who,settle it on your own time...even if it is kinda funny. and diamond,stop asking me where the next chapter is, it'll be up when i put them up.  
  
alrighty, i mean it this time,this is gonna be long,and THIS is the idea i came up with 2 months ago,kay? alrighty, the beginnings kinda slow,becuz i have the middle and the end,and i always have trouble with the beginning of things. oh,and sorry to say this, but if any of you actually thought that last chap was the ending,and that that was the way i was going to leave things, you're really fucking stupid. no offense. O_o;; oh yeah,remember in chap 10 when chris said he was gonna do whatever it took to get ronda and rocky back together? no? well,good cuz i want you to forget about it. i just put it there to further the storyline to the car scene in chap 11. that is all. oh yeah,sorry if it sucks,which i think it does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4 months had passed since the day ronda found out she was pregnant,and she was now showing. she hadn't had much morning sickness,and was thankful for it. she had been off tv since the start of her fourth month but continued to go on the road,even though vince,hunter,steph,albert and a few others wished that she wouldn't.  
  
it was late summer,about september,and the federation was coming to connecticut for a few shows. which was good because it meant that ronda and stephanie got to stay in their own house.  
  
before the first house show,ronda had decided that she would stay home. it was still fairly early that evening and hunter was over filming something at titan so she was at the house by herself,until edge came over.  
  
"hey,what are you doing here?"she said as adam walked in.  
  
"you don't wanna see me or something?"he said,fake pouting.  
  
"no,but you're gonna come in anyway."ronda said grinning as he came in and closed the door.  
  
"how are you feeling?"  
  
"i'm good."she said,and they stood in silence for a few seconds. "aw,go ahead."  
  
"thank you." he said,and bent down to ogle her stomach,just like everyone else had the minute she had started to show.  
  
"i don't know why i don't kill you people yet."  
  
"well, just wait til you have this kid, you're gonna bring it to the show and never see it again."  
  
"yeah...i'm keeping her away from jeff,though, he's liable to never give her back."  
  
"oh, it's a girl?"  
  
"i don't know,but that's what i think."  
  
"what about hunter?"  
  
"the usual. wants a son like all men."  
  
"actually, i always wanted a daughter first."  
  
"hmm. come on."she said, walking into the living room. they talked and watched tv for a while."adam, what time is it?" she asked as she walked back from the kitchen.  
  
"about 8:30."  
  
"oh!"  
  
"what? are you ok?"  
  
"no,i'm fine. come here,you can come with me." she turned to walk up the stairs and he followed. they went into ronda's bedroom and stopped. she grabbed a blanket and threw it over her shoulder.  
  
"what are you doing?"  
  
"the sun's about to set. i've been going up on the roof lately,and just watching it. hunter doesn't know,cuz he'd freak out,he's very overprotective,especially now that i'm pregnant. come on,you can come with me,steph's usually over at titan so she doesn't know either." she walked over and opened the double doors that lead to a small balcony,where adam saw a ladder.  
  
"is this safe? i mean-it's pretty high-up."  
  
"considering how scared i am of heights, i'm surprised i do this at all. but the roof is flat,i just get up there with my blanket or a book or something and relax. it's very peaceful. so,you coming or not?" adam walked over to her.  
  
"alright, i'll help you up there."  
  
"i'm pregnant,not feeble. i can get up there on my own. but i want you to go first."  
  
"why?"  
  
"because the balcony is kinda weak,so i don't stand out on it for too long, i just climb up the ladder and sit. and don't look at me like that,either. the minute i can't see my feet,or my back hurts too much to climb up there,i'll stop til the baby is born. you coming?" adam paused.  
  
"fine."adam went out first,and climbed quickly up the ladder to the roof. ronda threw him the blanket before she made her way up as quickly as she could too.  
  
"oh,good." she started,"it's not too late." a few minutes later,the sky turned into beautiful shades of orange and red. edge wrapped the cover around ronda and she rested on his shoulder. after the sky started turning purple and blue as night fell,adam felt like he couldn't have been in a better place if he wanted to be.  
  
"ronda?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"can i be honest with you?"  
  
"of course, you always have been." he bit his bottom lip before he spoke, knowing that once he said what he had to say,he couldn't take it back.  
  
"i...i wish sometimes that it was my baby that you were carrying." ronda paused.  
  
"oh."  
  
'god,way to go,adam, freak her out.' he thought. "i'm sorry. i shouldn't have-"  
  
"no, it's okay. you wanted to be honest with me,and you were." there was a bit of awkward silence until ronda spoke again. "ready to go back in the house?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"ok." she said,and climbed down first.  
  
they walked downstairs,and adam decided to leave.  
  
"i think i'm just gonna go over to titan and see what's going on."  
  
"ok. i'll see you tomorrow,i guess."  
  
"ok. i had a nice time watching the sun set."  
  
"yeah,me too."  
  
"alright,then,see you tomorrow."he said,and finally left. a few minutes later the phone rang,and it was her mother.  
  
"hello? oh,hey ma....yeah i'm taking it easy...hunter is fine....he's over at titan towers doing something for work....ma,he doesn't have to hang all over me all the time i'm just pregnant.....yeah, i know, your first grandbaby....ma! i'm happy too, stop yelling!....i know you're just excited....yes i've been taking my prenatal vitamins....ma stop reading those alternative medicine magazines,i'm taking enough stuff for the baby now...if i start taking apple cider vinegar pills and flax seed oil this baby is gonna be able to push itself out."  
  
about ten minutes later the doorbell rang. she answered it,and it was rocky. she glared at him for a while.  
  
"ma, i'll call you back."she said,and clicked off the phone. "give me one good reason why i shouldn't slam this door in your face."  
  
"because i came to apologize." she glared at him for what seemed like forever to him.  
  
"you're not coming in,so i suggest you start talking."  
  
"alright." he sighed. "like i said,i came to apologize for what i said when i found out you were pregnant." he said looking down at the bump in her stomach that she had her arms wrapped around,as if protecting the baby from something.  
  
"oh,you mean for calling me a whore who didn't know who her baby's father was?" he paused and bit his bottom lip.  
  
"yes."  
  
"and for getting pissed off because the kid wasn't yours,which seeing as we hadn't slept together in about 3 or 4 months would be impossible?"  
  
"alright,ronda i get that you're pissed at me."  
  
"i have a right to be pissed at you! do you know i went and-"she stopped herself. she would've loved to rub in how much he'd hurt her,but she just didn't feel like it. dwayne was about to say something when,to his surprise,ronda moved to the side to let him in.  
  
"thank y-"  
  
"whatever."she said,leaving him to close the door as she went into the den,putting the cordless phone back on it's base.  
  
"is stephanie here?" ronda shook her head.  
  
"just us. steph's over at titan. hunter is too."  
  
"yeah, i know. i saw him."  
  
"why aren't you there?"  
  
"i was. i just decided that coming to apologize was more important."ronda folded her arms and looked away.  
  
"well,god,if you're gonna come down here and be nice...now i can't bitch at you for being a big asshole." she said,pouting slighty. she was kidding a little,but she really did wanna go off on him.  
  
"so...kinda friends again?"he said grinning and holding his hand out. ronda smirked,narrowed her eyes at him and smacked his hand instead of shaking it.  
  
"i believe that you have been thoroughly bitched out,DJ. so,are you hungry?"  
  
"no, i grabbed something over at titan."ronda opened the door to the fridge and started taking some things out.  
  
"good,more for us." she laughed,"i just got off the phone with my mommy and she's all excited,you know, her first grandbaby and all,but she's just so anxious that it's driving me crazy! she's all telling me about these different supplements and things i can take to make sure that the baby is healthy and has no birth defects,and telling me about all these lotions and oils that i can rub on my stomach to make sure i don't have stretchmarks and..." she looked up at dwayne,who was just watching her,a hint of a smile across his lips.  
  
"sorry, i'm just going on and on,i'm sure you don't care about folic acid tablets and shea butter or any of that other crap."  
  
"no, it's ok. i remember going through something like this vaguely. besides, i think it's great that your mom is so excited,she should be. you're gonna be a great mom."  
  
"you think so?"  
  
"yeah! absolutely. why,are you scared?"  
  
"a little. nervous and excited too,though. i can't wait for her to get here."ronda said,running a hand over her stomach. she had done that so much she sometimes forgot when she was doing it.  
  
"oh, you know it's a she?"  
  
"well, no, but that's what i've been saying."  
  
"you're right,though. it's a girl,i can tell." he said,looking from ronda's stomach back to her face where she was smiling.  
  
"i've always wanted my first child to be a girl."  
  
"you know ronda...i don't know if i should tell you this but i have to. i have seen some pregnant women in my life,but none of them were as radiant or as beautiful as you. you really wear pregnancy well." ronda stared at him and blinked a couple of times.  
  
"god, make me cry why don't you?" she said as her eyes started to water 'damn hormones,making my emotions all crazy',she thought. dwayne walked over until he was standing in front of her and lifted her chin so that they were face to face.  
  
"i mean it. this is exactly the way i pictured you pregnant. i wish it was my baby that you're carrying,pardon my ego."  
  
"yeah,right."ronda said smirking slightly,she wanted to turn away,but she couldn't. he was giving her the look again,and she felt glued to the floor. he took her face in his hands and started to lean in.  
  
"i want to tell you..." he started, licking his lips which were dangerously close to hers, "that...i...l-" their moment was ruined by the phone ringing. it took ronda a while to remember that it was her phone that was ringing. she walked around dwayne to pick up the cord phone.  
  
"hello?...oh,hey baby." she said. dwayne figured that it was hunter. ronda leaned against the wall with her back to him. "yeah we're fine...you are?...oh,okay....so what,steph'll be home later?...oh,okay...no, you don't have to bring me anything,i already have enough here....ok, see you in a few,then...alright,bye." she said and hung up.  
  
"hunter?"  
  
"yeah,he's on his way home."she said,folding her arms casually.  
  
"alright,i'll head out then too. you coming to the show tomorrow?"  
  
"probably not."  
  
"well, if you change your mind i'll see you then."  
  
"ok."  
  
"i'll see myself out." he said,kissing her on the forehead. "bye."  
  
"bye,DJ."she said, and heard the door close as he left. ronda let out a deep sigh and rested her hand on her stomach. "whew,that was...that was something." she walked back to the living room,where she sat on the couch watching television. 'this had been SOME night.' she thought as she stretched out her legs. she had drifted off to sleep when she heard the front door open and shut. hunter walked over to the side of the couch and kneeled down.  
  
"hey,you."he said smiling.  
  
"hey."  
  
"how are my babies?"he said,stroking her hair and resting a hand on her stomach.  
  
"fine."  
  
"come on,let's get you up to bed." he said, picked her up and carried her up the stairs.(A/N-hey, you've seen his arms and ronda ain't THAT pregnant!) when the reached the bedroom, hunter laid ronda on the bed,then changed into his pajamas and laid down beside her in the bed.  
  
"night,ronda. i love you." hunter said, kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"love you,too."she said,as she snuggled up to his massive chest and smiled. this is exactly where she wanted to be.  
  
A/N-aww, how sweet,right? well, you know me...people in my fics are never happy for too long.evil grin all those ready for the shit to hit the fan raise your hands.silence i'll take that as a yes!  
  
the next day went kinda slow until about early that night. hunter headed out first to get to the house show which left ronda and steph in the house.  
  
"honey,i'm heading out."steph said,standing in the doorway of ronda's room where she had the tv on,but wasn't really paying attention.  
  
"hmm? oh,you're leaving?"steph walked in and sat down on the bed.  
  
"where are you?"  
  
"i'm scattered today."  
  
"you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"yeah,i guess so."ronda said sighing. "yesterday was very...eventful."  
  
"what happened?"  
  
"well, edge came by and..."she told her what happened.  
  
"he actually told you that he wished you were having his baby?"  
  
"yeah. then everything got all weird and quiet after that."  
  
"well,yeah, i'd think it would!"  
  
"so,after he left,about like,ten minutes later or something....DJ came by."  
  
"some insult he forgot to say?"  
  
"no,he actually came to apologize."  
  
"hmm. take THAT with a grain of salt. from what you tell me,he's always apologizing,then he ends up putting his foot farther down his throat than before."  
  
"yeah but..i don't know,it's different this time."  
  
"why,because he said so?"  
  
"yes, and because i can tell that he means it,i could see it in his eyes."  
  
"well, i guess you know him better than i do."steph said,looking unconvinced. "so anyway,out with it." ronda finished telling her what else happened,which got a wide-eyed response from steph.  
  
"then hunter came home and carried me up here and...god,steph, he is SO happy that i'm pregnant and-" she stopped,her voice started to break.  
  
"honey,don't cry."steph said,giving her a hug. "you didn't do anything wrong."steph put a pillow on her lap and ronda laid down on it.  
  
"no,it's not that,it's my damn hormones going crazy. and i'm not upset,i'm happy. i have three wonderful men who love and care about me and want to take care of me and my baby and i don't know what to think. there's adam, who has been there for me through SO much crap and stuck by me though it all,but he just got out of a long-term relationship. then there's DJ, who has just brought me so much happiness,but so much pain,and he's married and has a baby of his own. then hunter...god. i am engaged to and pregnant by the first man i ever really loved, and i'm happy with him,and when we broke up it was mutual but i was still so hurt. and now it's like i have another chance with him and i don't wanna screw it up but i have all these other feelings that i need to get sorted before i marry him a while after the baby is born. and that's why i'm crying,cause i'm happy and i'm confused and i feel so selfish to have this happen to me."  
  
"you want me to stay with you?"  
  
"no,it's fine. it's getting late, i'm just gonna relax around here, watch some movies,get online,eat."  
  
"OH,you're gonna eat so i'm gonna get out of your way before you run me over on your way to the fridge or something."  
  
"shut up!"ronda said,throwing a piece of tissue at stephanie.  
  
"alright. just don't watch anything too sad. and don't watch emergency vets. matter of fact, just don't look at animal planet at all i can see you crying about the puppies having to get surgery."  
  
"i can't help that!"ronda yelled as she followed stephanie down the stairs.  
  
after stephanie had left the house was empty,so ronda decided to lounge around. she got online for awhile to check her email but none of her friends were online so she relaxed,took a bath and lit some candles all around the house and turned off all the lights and watched some nice peaceful movies like 'blade', 'the matrix',and 'face/off'. at around 12 she decided to head up to bed. when she got halfway up the stairs she felt a little chill and adjusted her robe,knocking one of the candles closer to the edge of the stair it was on. most of them had burned out already,and she didn't notice.  
  
she walked into her bedroom closing the door behind her and climbed into bed,watching an infomercial for the ronco rotisserie but turned the tv off before she got the urge to call and order it. she sat the remote on the bedside table where the small clock radio was and turned it on and the soft jazz music filled up the room as she drifted off to sleep...  
  
and the candle that hadn't quite gone out was tettering back and forth across the stair before it actually fell down the steps,and the small blue flame quickly spread across the acrylic carpet,turning it orange and red from it's original flowered pattern.  
  
~elsewhere~  
  
edge was driving to his hotel,ready to call it a night and crash on the soft mattress. he was obviously driving too fast,well,at least that's what the police told him as he got pulled over.  
  
"shit." he whispered,running a hand through his hair.  
  
"license and registration,please." the officer said. edge leaned over and grabbed his wallet out of his jacket which was laying on the passenger seat. "do you know how fast you were going?"  
  
"no,actually."he said,slightly irritated. he handed his info to the cop.  
  
"well.." he looked at the license,"adam copeland,you were doing 5 miles over the speed limit. what's the rush?"  
  
"no rush,i'm just trying to get back to my hotel room and get some sleep."  
  
"hmm. step out of the car,sir." edge sighed and got out of the car as the officer walked over to his patrol car and picked up the intercom and started speaking into it when he suddenly stopped and bent down into his car to talk to his partner. the passenger side door opened and out came a young man who looked like he was in his mid 20s. he smoothed back his dark brown hair and put on his hat as he strolled over to edge's car,trying to look important.  
  
"you're edge,right?" he said with a serious face.  
  
"yeah,i am."  
  
"i knew it!" the officer said,giving up the important act and turning into a gushing fan. "dude,you are like,so cool! you're one of my favorite wrestler's, man, you should get a shot at the title!"  
  
"thanks."adam said,smirking slightly. 'what happened to the authority figure act?' he thought. "so,is your partner gonna give me a ticket?"  
  
"dude,no way! you were only doing 5 over,that's no big deal. but can i have your autograph?"  
  
"absolutely." adam said,a full grin spread across his face. "but i'm gonna need some paper."  
  
"dude! no problem." he said,damn near running over to the squad car,grabbing a ticket and a pen and running back. "here ya go. make it out to brian." he said beaming.  
  
"to my number one fan,brian."edge mumbled as he wrote it down. "here you go." brian's face lit up.  
  
"duuuuude..no way,man! you ARE the coolest!"brian said, edge was wondering if he was gonna start jumping up and down or something. soon a black car pulled up and stopped in a lane in the empty road. the sunroof pulled back and out popped hunter's head.  
  
"whoa,edgester, you got pulled over?" he was grinning like a cheshire cat. brian's eyes got wide.  
  
"ohhh my gooood..."he said slowly. "you're-YOU'RE TRIPLE H! no fuckin' way,dude! first i meet edge,then i meet the game! dude,i swear, you're like the best ever!" hunter looked over at adam, who shot him a look that seemed to say 'he's all yours.'  
  
~back at the house~  
  
ronda woke up coughing and sat up, there was a fine cloud of smoke in her room. she got and grabbed her bag that was on the other side of the bed. it had some clothes in it that she hadn't unpacked from the last time she was on the road with hunter. she grabbed it and threw somethings in it,some photo albums,some things for the baby and stuff that she knew couldn't be replaced. she put the strap over her shoulder and headed over to the door,she put her hand on the knob and screamed, it was burning hot,and left her hand tender. scared, she ran over and grabbed the cordless phone,opening the door to the balcony. she prayed that someone would come in time.  
  
~back at the scene of the crime~  
  
"adam,what happened,you got pulled over?" hunter said.  
  
"yeah, they said i was doing 5 over the speed limit."  
  
"well,what was the rush to get back to the hotel? your right hand ain't goin' anywhere." adam was about to respond when a woman's voice came from the intercom on brian's shoulder.  
  
"all units, we need an ambulance and a fire truck over at 1513 eplin drive. repeat,i need an ambulance and a fire truck at 1513 eplin drive."  
  
'where have i heard that address before?' edge thought.  
  
"oh shit!"hunter said.  
  
"ronda!" they yelled at the same time. they got in their cars and took off,brian's partner screaming behind them. somehow they managed to avoid a collision with themselves or any of the other traffic,and it seemed in no time they were back at the house,which was in flames. only the ambulance was there,they had beaten the fire department.some of the neighbors had come out,too. ronda was standing on the balcony crying with the bag on her shoulder and her hands over her stomach,looking back and forth from the room down to the ambulance and the guys. hunter snapped and ran towards the house.  
  
"RONDA!! fuck, LET ME GO!!" he roared to the paramedics and edge,who were holding him back.  
  
"what are you gonna do hunter? the house is on fire!"edge said. they heard sirens and turned around to see brian and his partner had pulled up.  
  
"what the hell do you to think you're doing? i should arrest both of you for this! you could've caused an accident!" the older officer said.  
  
"jim,lay off! that's ronda up there,man!"brian said,looking from his partner to the house.  
  
"here,hunter!"ronda yelled as she threw the bag down to him. he caught it by the strap,and edge heard the balcony creak. he thought about the previous day up on the roof.  
  
'i can get up there on my own. but i want you to go first.'  
  
'why?'  
  
'because the balcony is kinda weak,so i don't stand out on it for too long.'  
  
"oh shit." he said more to himself than anyone else. "WHERE'S THAT FUCKING FIRE TRUCK?"  
  
ronda looked behind her and picked up the ladder that she used to climb up on the roof,trying to see how far it would reach. she put it over the balcony,where it slid out of her hands and hit the ground below,everyone moving out of the way so it wouldn't hit them. the balcony creaked again. hunter looked up at ronda's panic stricken face,and the balcony creaked even louder,ronda held on to the banister as the balcony started to lean. finally,they heard sirens in the distance. hunter smiled.  
  
"you hear that,baby!!" he yelled,"they're on their way, they're gonna get you down,ok?!" ronda nodded,but still had the same frightened look on her face. the balcony creaked again. "they're coming,baby, they're on their way!" hunter said,trying to reassure ronda and himself as the balcony creaked again,louder. they heard the sirens get louder.  
  
"I CAN'T HOLD ON!" ronda yelled coughing.  
  
"just a little longer,baby,then they'll be here and get you-"hunter was cut off by an ear piercing scream,the balcony had come off it's side hinges,throwing ronda forward. she hit the ground on her back-hard. her arms were flailing when she fell and hit her right elbow on the ladder that had fell out of her hands with a sickening crack. while all this was happening the fire truck had finally arrived and was starting to spray the house as the paramedics put ronda on a stretcher and put her into the ambulance. hunter ran over to it before they closed the door.  
  
"i'm sorry,sir, but you can't come."  
  
"but she's-"  
  
"i'm sorry,we're gonna need the space to work on her. let's go!"the paramedic shouted,closing the door and the took off with hunter standing on the sidewalk looking like he could explode at any minute.  
  
"come on,man,let's go."edge said,laying a hand on hunter's shoulder. they jumped into edge's rental and took off to follow the ambulance with the police following behind them so they wouldn't get stopped.  
  
~at the hospital~  
  
as the paramedics rolled ronda into the e.r.,a male doctor about mid-50s with salt and pepper hair ran over to them.  
  
"what do we have?"  
  
"female mid-20s,her house was on fire,fell off a balcony waiting for the fire department to come,she looks about 5 months pregnant."  
  
"my god. take her up to the o.r.,darrin call dr.michaels,he's probably in the nursery. tell him to get up to the o.r. stat. lets move people!"  
  
a few minutes later,hunter and edge came in through emergency looking for ronda,and were told that she was in surgery,and to wait in chairs. stephanie,chris and dwayne came in soon after.  
  
"what the hell are you doing here?"hunter asked dwayne acidly.  
  
"i was over at titan with stephanie when EDGE called her."rock said with the same amount of venom.  
  
"god,it's amazing how much of an asshole you can be even in a time like this."edge replied.  
  
"well,why don't you come over here and i'll show you."  
  
"glady-"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!"stephanie screamed,and not only did the men go silent,but so did the entire waiting room. "all of you are just thinking about yourselves and your stupid grudges when my best friend is in there on the operating table and she could-"her voice broke and chris hugged her.  
  
"she's gonna be ok,steph."he said,rubbing her back.  
  
"but what if she doesn't? i-i'm just so scared,chris! she's my best friend and i can't lose her."  
  
"you won't. she's gonna pull through and be just fine."  
  
~up in surgery~  
  
"poor little baby. she never had a chance." dr.michaels said,wrapping ronda and hunter's daughter in a blanket and handing her to a nurse. they had just sewed ronda back up,when suddenly an alarm went off.  
  
"she's crashing!"one of the nurses called and dr.michaels came back and he and the other doctor gave out orders in attempt to bring ronda's vitals back to normal. suddenly,the line on the heart monitor which had been going crazy,went to a slow hum.  
  
"she's flatlining, get the paddles,charge it up to 200!"  
  
"clear!" the electricity from the paddles lifted ronda off the stretcher slightly,the heart monitor spiked and went back to the flat line. this went on for the next 20 minutes,until they tried one last time and got the steady hum of the heart monitor. dr.michaels sighed and took off his gloves.  
  
"call it,she's gone."  
  
  
  
A/N-GOOD LORD IT'S FINALLY DONE!! i dunno any medical terms,really, i usually forget that "E.R." is on after smackdown. but yep,that's it and no,this isn't the end. but as far as this chapter goes, ronda is indeed gone. sorry if it sucks,which it prolly does, i was in a rush trying to finish this. 


	19. Going Back

A/N-wow, the reviews so far have been pretty good, can you believe i killed "myself" off??? anyways, i decided to write what i could get down for the next chapter and...yeah. thanx go out to those who deserve them ::meaning- the usual suspects:: wow,goes to show what happens when i think something sucks! anyhoo,on with the story! oh yeah,i gotta say a special "hi-hi!" to mole,cuz she's been totally cool and i don't think i've ever said hi or thank you to her specifically,ok? ::waves to the usual suspects:: and jessie...good lord you are fuckin' crazy...can't believe i'm related to you! ::raises her eyebrow...you know what i mean:: enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
stephanie,chris,dwayne,hunter and adam sat in a private waiting room in silence,waiting for news about ronda. stephanie sat,blue eyes lined with red,chewing her fingernails. chris sat next to her,looking exteremely worried,rubbing steph's back every now and then. edge had his arms folded, brows furrowed in thought,eyes on the floor. dwayne was chewing his lips,shaking his right leg subconsciously. hunter was pacing the floor, kneading his hands looking nervous and anxious. dwayne wanted to tell him to sit the hell down so bad,but decided to keep his opinion to himself until they got some news on ronda.  
  
they heard shoes squeaking in their direction and everyone sat up in their chairs to take notice as dr.michaels entered the room. he was barraged with questions the second he entered the room.  
  
"how is ronda?"  
  
"is the baby ok?"  
  
"is she out of surgery yet?"  
  
"we can we go see her?"  
  
"how long is she gonna have to stay here?"  
  
"she's ok,right?"  
  
"hold on,hold on." dr. michaels said,raising a hand. "are any of you related to ronda?"  
  
"no,but her mom's on her way,my dad sent the jet to go and pick her up,she should be here any minute."stephanie said.  
  
"ok,because we really need to talk with her next of kin."  
  
"next of...next of kin? w-why would you say that?"stephanie said,eyes tearing up.  
  
"because...after we removed the baby that she lost,"hunter ran his hands through his hair and over his face. "we closed her up and she started to crash."  
  
"well, i'm no doctor,but when that happens, you can save them,right? i've seen it done on tv before."edge added,eyes pleading.  
  
"we tried to save her and-"  
  
"whoa,TRIED?what do you mean 'tried'?"dwayne said.  
  
"we were working on her and she flat-lined."  
  
"but,you saved her,right? you got those paddles and shocked her and she's ok now,right?"hunter asked. dr. michaels looked at each of them,then sighed heavily.  
  
"no.."stephanie said,her voice breaking.  
  
"we kept trying but-"  
  
"no,no,please-"  
  
"i'm sorry, there was nothing we could do."  
  
"NO!"steph wailed. her knees gave out and she grabbed on to chris for support,he wrapped his arms around her. edge fell back in his chair in a daze. dwayne just stood there,as if frozen in place,and hunter just lost it,turned red and grabbed dr.michaels by the collar.  
  
"she's not dead,you stupid fuck,do you hear me?! you go up there,you get all the damn doctors in this hospital or transfer her to a better one that this stupid piece of shit! just-GOD!!" he said,and pushed the doctor away from him in frustration. dr. michaels just straightened his jacket and turned to walk away.  
  
"i'm very sorry for your loss." he said,and left.  
  
"how could this happen? how could she be dead? it's not fair! she wasn't supposed to go now, she was gonna be a mom,she couldn't wait for the baby to come,it's just NOT FAIR!!"stephanie said,crying and stamping her foot.  
  
"honey,no one could've known this was gonna happen."chris said,trying to comfort her. stephanie let go of chris and leaned against a wall and wiped her tears.  
  
"god,i know and then-oh god."  
  
"steph,what?"  
  
"oh,god,no, i've got to tell her mom when she gets here! i've got to tell ronda's mom that her baby girl is gone."she said,sliding down to the floor and crying all over again. "how am i gonna do that,huh? i can't break her heart like that."  
  
"i'll do it."everyone looked over at hunter,who had just spoke. "i know her as well as steph...hell i was gonna be her son-in-law. so i...i'll tell her when she gets here." stephanie sighed,got up and grabbed her purse.  
  
"i can't be here right now. i'm going outside,i'm gonna tell my dad."  
  
"want me to come?"chris asked comfortingly,steph shook her head weakly.  
  
"i need to be alone for a while."she said,and walked out. leaving the men all alone.  
  
surprisingly,none of them made a crack at each other. they just sat in silence, occasionally sighing and running their hands over their faces and hair,all trying to absorb the news she had just heard until chris finally spoke.  
  
"are you guys gonna stay until ronda's mom gets here?"  
  
"i am."hunter said nodding.  
  
"i'm gonna stay,too."rocky added.  
  
"what about you,edge? edge? adam!"chris said,snapping adam out of his thoughts.  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"are you gonna stay?"  
  
"...i can't think of anywhere else i'd be."  
  
~elsewhere...and i mean elsewhere~  
  
ronda woke up and sat up on the stretcher,she saw some people working around her, saying things she couldn't understand. it was like she wasn't there.  
  
'wow,they must've given me something strong,i can hardly focus!' she thought. she opened her mouth to speak. "um,excuse me,what's going on?" no one answered her,they just kept working. she got off the stretcher.  
  
"excuse me,can you tell me what's going on?"she said a little louder. no one answered. "excuse me! can you-"suddenly she was jerked upward so fast she hardly knew what was going on. she flew up and up until she flew through something,then gravity set in and she hit the floor,hard.  
  
"OW!"she sat up and rubbed her left hip. she stood up and looked around,she was surrounded by whiteness. she stood up and saw that she was wearing a long white gown. "what the hell..."  
  
"no,not hell."a female voice said. ronda turned around to see who the voice was coming from,it sounded very familiar. "not heaven either,actually." ronda gasped and walked over to her.  
  
"grandma barbara?"she smiled and nodded."oh my god!" ronda said,throwing her arms around her. "oh, i've missed you SO much."  
  
"i've missed you too."  
  
"so,what is this place?"  
  
"well, it's a go-between. the place between heaven and hell. some call it purgatory, we just call it the middle." barbara said shrugging.  
  
"wait,'we'? who else is here?"  
  
"turn around and see."a male voice said. ronda turned around and gasped again.  
  
"granddaddy!"she said,meeting him halfway and throwing her arms around him.  
  
"wait-not too tight."william said.  
  
"what's wrong? you're not hurt are you?"  
  
"no, but you don't wanna hurt the little one." she looked down and for the first time noticed the small wrapped up bundle he held in his arms.  
  
"wait-is this-this is my-"  
  
"your little girl."he said,handing her over. she cooed in ronda's arms.  
  
"oh my god...i've been so confused that i-wait,grandma said that this is the middle between heaven and hell so that means that...i'm-we're dead. me and my little girl are dead?" barbara walked over to join her husband at his side.  
  
"yeah,snapdragon,you are."  
  
"...oh."ronda squeaked out before she started to cry.  
  
"baby,don't cry."barbara said. ronda held her daughter closer.  
  
"but what happened? i don't remember."  
  
"there was a fire-"  
  
"oh,god, i burned to death?!"  
  
"no,you went out on the balcony to wait for the fire department."  
  
"the balcony is weak and-i fell,didn't i?" both of her grandparents nodded solemly as it started to become clearer to ronda what happened. "wow,i'm dead."she said,wiping her eyes. "well that sucks. well, i might as well make the best of it. starting with my daughter." ronda lifted her daughter up and looked at her. "oh,she's perfect."she said laughing.  
  
she sat and talked with her grandparents about her life,them watching over the family,and some of her other relatives came to see her and the baby. ronda was starting to think that maybe death wasn't so bad.  
  
"so,how long are we gonna be here? the whiteness of all this is starting to get to me."ronda said laughing.  
  
"oh,we shouldn't be here too long."william said.  
  
"ok. cuz i'm getting kinda eager to see if we can go up to heaven with y'all." ronda's grandparents looked at each other and gave one another a knowing smile. "what? y'all can do all that mushy stuff later. are we going or not?"  
  
"yeah...we are."barbara said.  
  
"ok,then let's go."  
  
"no,snapdragon. WE'RE leaving-" her grandfather said.  
  
"exactly."  
  
"but you're not."  
  
"why not? i'm not-i'm not going to hell am i?"  
  
"no! we're trying to tell you...you're not going anywhere."barbara said.  
  
"snapdragon,it's not your time."william added."you're going back."  
  
"but...but i don't wanna go back."ronda said,starting to cry again.  
  
"honey, you have to."barbara said soothingly.  
  
"i don't want to! you can't just bring me here, and come back into my life just to have me leave you. it hurt enough when i lost you the first time, i can't go through it again!"the baby started to cry. "oh,honey, mommy's sorry." she looked up at her grandparents. "so if i leave,we both go back,right? me and my little girl?"she said,holding the baby closer.  
  
"i'm sorry,ronda. only you go back."her grandmother said,holding her hands out to take the baby.  
  
"wait,not yet.."her grandparents watched as ronda walked away from them,and sat down on the floor to say goodbye to her daughter. when she was done,she walked back over to them,and handed the baby to her grandmother,who left.  
  
"granddaddy,what do i do now?"she and her grandfather hugged and he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"go back."he let her go and ronda felt something heavy pushing her down. she felt herself stop,then felt nothing at all.  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
the doctor with the salt and pepper hair was still working on ronda,giving her cpr and using the paddles to shock her in hopes of getting her heart to start beating again. dr.michaels was downstairs in the waiting room,trying in vain to comfort ronda's mother.  
  
"i'm terribly sorry for your loss. if there's anything i can do here to help,just let me know and-"he was cut off by a nurse who ran up to him.  
  
"dr. michaels, your patient,the girl who fell from the balcony,the one who died-"  
  
"mercy,this is hardly the time to bring that up,i've just had to tell this woman that her youngest daughter has died and you-"  
  
"no! i came to tell you that she's got a pulse,she's alive!"  
  
  
  
A/N-awww, ain't that sweet? this one prolly sucks too. and yes,dramaqueenbee14, nurse mercy is you. ^_^  
  
erm...well, that's about it til next chap girls. bunny,read your review- lmao!! see ya laterz! 


	20. Waking Up

A/N-haven't gone to the site to see if i had any new reviews or anything, so thanx in advance to the "suspects",and i forgot to put this in the last chap's author's notes before i uploaded them,a thank you goes to diamond,who sent me a nice email giving me an idea for chap 19,which had already been written, but yours was really sweet,and if i hadn't already written the chap,i woulda put your version up.  
  
i gotta tell ya,there's nothing funnier than reading "how could you kill yourself!!"....maybe that's becuz the wwf has made me into a bit of a sadist...NAH!!!  
  
alrighty,on with the story...ronda's come back from the dead, but will she remember going to see her grandparents? will she remember dying? will she even know who she is???....uh...i dunno,i just write what the voices tell me to.  
  
and jessie,as you read this chap....just remember how much i love you,okay?? ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
ronda opened her eyes slightly,then tried to lift up her right hand to shield her eyes from the bright light in the room and a sharp pain shot through it and she decided to leave it alone. she shifted in her bed and winced, her back was in pain too. she felt the iv and the tape holding it to her left arm. she tried to speak,tell them to turn those damn lights either down or off,and her throat was so scratchy. she gave up trying to speak and settled for a nice groan. hunter was the first one to hear.  
  
sleeping on a barcalounger chair in a corner of ronda's room,he had never left her side since it was announced that she wasn't dead after all. sleeping in another corner on the opposite side of ronda's bed was her mother,jean,who was asleep.  
  
'did that noise come from ronda?' hunter wondered. his question was answered when ronda lifted up her left hand to scratch her head. "oh...my god..." ronda looked over and hunter gasped,startling her. she looked at him with wide eyes as he made his way over to sit beside her. "oh,baby,you're back! my god,i can't believe it..."he noticed that her wide- eyed look hadn't changed,she actually looked kind of scared. "ronda,what's wrong? are you ok? i mean...you know who i am,right?" she stared at him,unblinking until some movement was heard,and hunter turned around to see jean wake up. she stretched,then looked over at the bed,where she saw ronda looking over at her. she gasped,then ran over to her.  
  
"oh my god,thank you lord for bringing my baby back to me! oh,babycakes,when i found out that you were alive i couldn't believe it!" she said,hugging ronda and planting kisses all over her face.  
  
"ma-"ronda started,then started coughing. hunter poured a cup of water and handed it to jean,who gave it to ronda to drink. "why can't-"she started to say,then started coughing again and drank some more water. instead of having another coughing fit,which was aggravating her and making her throat hurt,she simply pointed to her throat with a quizzical look on her face. jean left the room to find a nurse.  
  
"oh, they had a tube down your throat to help you breath, they just took it out a few days ago,so i guess your throat would still be kinda raw." hunter said. ronda nodded slowly,as if in thought,and hunter cleared his throat and decided to speak again."uh,ronda-um,do you,ya know,remember me?" ronda studied him for a while,then lifted up her left hand,and motioned to her ring finger and pointed to him.  
  
"yeah, i'm your fiancee, you remember!" he said beaming. jean came in followed by a nurse who had a bottle of some clear solution. she checked ronda's i.v.,then poured the liquid into a small cup for ronda to drink.  
  
"god,that tastes like crap." ronda said disgustidly after finishing it off. everyone in the room looked at her like with wide eyes. "what?"  
  
"it worked faster than i thought."the nurse said smiling. "well, all your vitals are good,so i'll leave you to your visitors. if you need anything,just hit the call button,i'm nurse brito,you can call me mercy."  
  
"ok,thank you."ronda said as mercy left. ronda sighed and bit her bottom lip. "so...what's been up?" she asked casually,and her mom and hunter laughed.  
  
"still got a sense of humor,i see."jean said smiling.  
  
"what happened to my elbow?"ronda said,looking at the cast wrapped around her right arm.  
  
"do you remember any of what happened to you?"hunter asked. ronda pursed her lips,thinking. after a few minutes hunter spoke again. "well, you were in a fire and you fell. when you fell you hit your elbow on a ladder and it shattered,then the ambulance brought you here and you-"  
  
"are you hungry?" jean asked.  
  
"um,not really. a little thirsty though. i need something to get the taste of the medicine out of my mouth."  
  
"ok,well,me and hunter'll go get you something,ok?" jean said,hunter shot her a confused look,but left with her anyway.  
  
"what was that all about?"  
  
"ronda just woke up,i don't want her thinking of all those bad memories,at least not now. if she doesn't remember what happened,she doesn't have to just yet." hunter nodded.  
  
"oh,jean,do you think you could go to the cafeteria yourself? i wanna go tell the other's that she's awake."  
  
"ok,i'll meet you back at the room."jean said,then they seperated.  
  
~in the waiting room~  
  
when hunter reached the waiting room,steph,edge,chris and rocky were just arriving.  
  
"hey hunter," steph said, "any news on ronda?"  
  
"well...she's awake if that counts for anything." hunter said smiling.  
  
"oh my god,she is! come on,lets go, i wanna see her!" steph said,smiling and starting to walk down the hall.  
  
"steph,wait." she stopped and turned around. "don't go in there saying how glad you are that she's alive or how scared you were when she died,cuz i don't think she remembers anything." stephanie's face fell.  
  
"you mean she has amnesia?"  
  
"no,not that,she knows who she is,and she knows her mom but it took her a minute to remember me,so lets all just go slow,ok?"  
  
"oh,absolutely." she said,and they all started down the hall to ronda's room. when they reached the room,the salt and pepper haired doctor,who they learned was dr. jacobs,was leaving.  
  
"whoa,are all of you here to see ronda?"he asked.  
  
"yeah,she's awake and we wanna see her."steph answered.  
  
"wait a minute now,she's just waking up,so give her some time to rest."  
  
"we know,and we won't tire her out or anything,we just wanna see her."  
  
"ok. but only one of you at a time."  
  
"fine,i'm her best friend,so i'll go first."stephanie said,and dr. jacobs held open the door so she could enter. when she walked in,ronda was talking with her mom,drinking some apple juice. they both looked up at her as she began to cry. "oh my god...i can't believe it! oh,i am SO happy that you're awake." steph went over and hugged ronda,who patted her on the back with her left hand,then she sat in the chair next to the bed. "you're ok? how are you feeling?" ronda looked at her,confused. "you...you don't remember me,do you?"  
  
"um,maybe you should step out of the room for a minute so i can talk to ronda-"  
  
"no,ma,it's ok. i know her,i can tell. i just can't..."stephanie fought to hold back tears.  
  
"i'll come back later." she said,standing up and going over to the door. she put her hand on the handle when-  
  
"stephanie!" shocked,steph turned around with wide eyes. "wait,no...is that you? you're stephanie?" ronda asked hesitantly,she didn't wanna embarass herself if the girl in fact wasn't named stephanie. after all,she could've been named something stupid like jessica or something.  
  
"yes,that's my name! oh,god,i thought you'd never remember me."  
  
"and we're friends."ronda said,wanting steph to comfirm it.  
  
"BEST friends." steph said,smiling. ronda smiled back.  
  
"i'm sorry, i've just been so scattered this morning. but dr. jacobs said that i should remember everything. he might just be saying that cuz he doesn't want me to lose hope or something. he seems really invested in me,though."  
  
"that's because he-"steph cut herself off,she had forgotten that she wasn't supposed to say anything about ronda dying. "uh...well, you know,aren't all doctors like that?" she said,chuckling.  
  
"yeah, i guess so." they talked for a few more minutes.  
  
"well, i'd love to stay with you all day,but there are some other people who want to see you."  
  
"can you tell...hunter,to come in? i want to talk to him before i see everyone else."  
  
"yeah,absolutely, i'll go get him right now."stephanie said,getting up and leaving. hunter came in soon after,grinning at her.  
  
"hey babe." he said,kissing her on the forehead and sitting in the chair stephanie had just gotten out of.  
  
"ma,can we have some time alone,please?"  
  
"oh,yeah. i'll go call your dad and your brother and sisters and tell them you're ok."ronda smiled at her mother,then she left.  
  
"everything is like a big blur, i have memories but i can't hold on to them. i need you to tell me what happened to me." hunter paused.  
  
"you know,ronda,dr. jacobs said that you'd remember everything on your own after a while,so why don't we just-"  
  
"why won't anyone give me a straight answer?" ronda said,starting to get angry. "everybody keeps tip-toeing around,and changing the subject and cutting themselves off around me! why won't anyone be honest with me? i just want to know what happened to me,PLEASE. tell me why i'm here in this hospital bed,and tell me why there was a tube in my throat to help me breath and why my back feels like somebody hit me over and over with a steel chair or something. hunter...PLEASE." he stared at her for awhile,then sighed.  
  
"alright. i've never been able to say no to you. there was a fire at your house,you and stephanie's house. there was a house show that night and i was on my way back to you when i saw that adam had been pulled over. i joked around with him until i heard about the fire,then we both drove to the house. you were up on the balcony crying. the balcony kept creaking and leaning until-"  
  
"it came off it's side hinges and threw me down to the ground...oh my god, i remember what happened now. i had been lounging around the house,and i took a bath and i lit some candles around the house,then i watched some movies. then i got tired and i went upstairs to go to bed and i was thinking about....the baby." she looked down,putting a hand on her stomach and noticing the emptyness of her stomach for the first time and started to cry. "...our baby. we lost our baby because i was too STUPID to make sure the rest of the candles were blown out!"hunter sat on the bed and held her while she cried.  
  
"baby,blaming yourself isn't gonna help anything."she sat up and wiped her tears as more fell.  
  
"i remember going and seeing our daughter,oh god,hunter she was perfect! she had your green eyes and my nose." they laughed. "god...i was dead. it must've been so hard for all of you yesterday when you found out." hunter stared at her blankly. "what?"  
  
"ronda, you've been in a coma for the last three weeks."  
  
"what?!"  
  
"that's why we were so happy,not only that you were alive but that you had woken up. i told you,they removed your breathing tube not to long ago,it's been about a week now."  
  
"oh...wow. that's creepy."  
  
"so,now that you know the whole story, you ready to see the rest of your visitors?"  
  
"yeah, i remember steph and you,so we'll test my memory,see if i know everyone else."she said grinning.  
  
"ok." hunter said,getting up and leaving. a few seconds later everyone came in and kinda stood in a line.  
  
"i take it you told them what kind of game i'm playing?" she asked hunter,who nodded. "alrighty then." she studied them for a minute. "ok, chris." she said,pointing at him,and he nodded. "stephanie,of course. adam and...." she looked at dwayne,furrowing her brow in thought. he felt uncomfortable for a minute,then he smirked.  
  
"come on,ronda, you know you remember me."she stared at him blankly.  
  
"...i'm sorry. but who are you?" she said in all seriousness. dwayne felt his heart drop.  
  
  
  
A/N-*points and laughs*AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! oh,i can't stop throwing roadblocks in the rock/ronda romance, IF i even decide to put them back together! AHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! *falls out of her chair laughing*  
  
see ya next chap! sorry, i know this chaps a little short,and i know it sucks,but i just wanted to get it out of the way. well,there goes my orginal idea to stop at chap 20,huh jessie? laterz! 


	21. The Wedding

A/N-i haven't gone to see whether chap 20 has any reviews,which i doubt,lol, but i figured i'd better start this up before i get stoned for having ronda not remember rocky. sooooooo here's chap 21!!  
  
*snicker* i said "stoned"...  
  
oh,yeah, in chap 18,i got the month wrong,so it was actually august when ronda fell and all that stuff.  
  
ok,i went and read the reviews! mole,to answer your question-god no! there's only a few chaps left, the limit was sposed to be 20,21 at the most. sarah to answer your comment-MWA-HAHA HA HAAA!!! and mercy, i know why you love the chap so much,NURSE MERCY! lol.  
  
BUNNY!! DUDE!! you are SO retarded! i just read your review. do you have messenger?  
  
sis,i read your review...you suck,dude!! Ih8s8in...i don't know who wants rock and ronda back together more than you...brace yourself for upcoming chaps,girlieevil girn  
  
jess is gonna have fun with a certain part of this chapter,cuz i did something like it in a previous never-ending story that was tragically lost...*sniff*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
they all sat around in ronda's room,looking at each other a little confused,dwayne looked a little pale. ronda looked up at hunter,who was by her side and shrugged.  
  
"i'm sorry but i-"she burst out laughing,"oh,GOD,that was the hardest thing,i didn't think i could be that serious for that long! of course i know who you are,DJ." dwayne rubbed the back of his head,feeling a little embarassed by the joke,but relivied that it was just that,a joke.  
  
"very funny,ronda."  
  
"i'm sorry,i know that was mean, i just wanted to see if i could do it."she said giggling.  
  
later that day,they had moved ronda into a new,larger room with a couple cots for hunter and her mom. over the time she was at the hospital,a lot of the guys and all the girls came by,except stacy who sent a get-well card. all the mcmahons came by,and vince and ronda had to make hunter go back to work.  
  
one day,a couple of weeks later,ronda was sitting in her room alone watching the bold and the beautiful when mercy poked her head in ronda's door.  
  
"hey,girl."mercy said smiling. they had gotten to become pretty good friends over ronda's stay.  
  
"hey."  
  
"you've got a gift."she said,coming all the way in,checking rondas vitals after setting a bouquet of white roses in her lap.  
  
"i hope these are silk or something,i hate flowers. who sent them?"  
  
"i don't know. they just came in a few minutes ago by a courier. but there's a card there in the middle." ronda picked it up and noticed something red in the middle. she picked it up and noticed that it was a red tongue lollipop.  
  
"what the hell...?"she wondered to herself. she opened the card that read 'happy anniversary! DJ.' ronda burst out laughing.  
  
a few months later after ronda had finished physical therapy and that other therapy,she was starting to train back in the ring,and she and hunter had resumed planning their wedding,which was to be in a few weeks. they had both talked the date over with vince,because ronda wanted everyone to be able to come,so they decided to have it on a saturday. the wedding planner,elton, had come out to connecticut,so that they wouldn't have to worry about anything.  
  
"ok,so you've got the church?"elton asked.  
  
"yeah, we've got the church,her dress,my tux,all the groomsmen's tuxes,and-honey,you got all the bridesmaids dresses,right?" hunter asked,and ronda sneezed,and elton jumped.  
  
"oh,sorry,bless me."ronda said. "what were you-oh yeah,the bridesmaids dresses,yeah,me and steph got those already." she said,sniffing.  
  
"ronda,you've been sneezing and stuff all day,are you alright? you think you need to go to the doctor?"  
  
"no,hunter,i'm fine."  
  
"maybe you should take some cough medicine."  
  
"i'm fine! now what else?"  
  
"well," elton started,looking into a leather bound folder,"ah,yes. the invitations?"  
  
"yeah,all the invitations ha-have been-"she sneezed again. "bless me. sorry. the invitations have all been sent out and rvsped. we've got the caterer,the reception hall,somebody convinced us to get some kind of insurance in case anything goes wrong,so we got that,too. we've got dresses,tuxes,shoes,hairstylists,is there anything else?"  
  
"uh...well,ring bearer,flower girl?"  
  
"the flower girl is gonna be steve's daughter cassidy,the ring bearer is gonna be hunter's ne-PHEW!"ronda said,sneezing again. after the look of shock left elton's face,he looked through his folder and smiled.  
  
"well,that's everything. i'll see you all at 6 tomorrow evening."he said,gathering his things and heading to the door.  
  
"thanks."hunter said,as ronda walked him out. as she walked back into the den,she looked around her and stephanie's rebuilt house. everything was exactly the same. it was so accurate,it was a little scary. it was hard to believe that soon this would only be stephanie's house.  
  
"alright,you have to get out."she said,hunter looked at her confused. "bacholorette party,here,tonight?"  
  
"oh! right,and i've got my bacholor party." he said grinning.  
  
"did steve get you any skanks to dance around for you?"  
  
"did steph get any out of work plumbers to dancer for you?"ronda narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"shut up and get out."  
  
"ok." he said,grabbing her by the waist and kissing her,"by this time tomorrow,we'll be married."  
  
"see you at the other end of the alter."  
  
"can't wait." hunter grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door.  
  
~the next day~  
  
ronda woke up alone in her bed feeling horrible. she couldn't breathe out of her nose at all,she had a headache and a sore throat. she looked over at the clock that read 11:38 and groaned,which made her throat hurt.  
  
"good morning!"stephanie said,coming into ronda's room,"rise and-oh."  
  
"what?"ronda said congestedly. "oh,god,i must lookd like crap."  
  
"no,but...are you feeling ok?"  
  
"no,i feel like crap. i have a headache,my dose is stopped dup,my throatd hurts,and i'm talking like dis."  
  
"well,um,we'll just get you some cough medicine,a steam,you'll be better in no time."steph said getting ronda's robe from off a chair and laying it next to her.  
  
"sdeph,i can'td be sick today,i'm gedding married."  
  
"i know,and you're gonna make it down that aisle,girlie! so,come on,get up,and get ready because you're gonna be mrs. paul levesque!"steph said happily.  
  
"shutd dup."  
  
"i'm not gonna pay attention cuz i know that's just the cold talking. but seriously,you've gotta get up,it's getting late."  
  
"five more midutes."ronda said,lying back down.  
  
"no,cuz 5 more minutes is gonna turn into 5 more minutes until it's too late to get your hair done and you don't have enough time to get in the shower,then the caterer's gonna cancel and everyone's gonna be forced to go to mcdonalds or something, and grandma won't be able to come because she has to get her hip replaced. and you'll say,well,grandma,we've been planning this wedding for months and you knew what date the wedding and your surgery fell on,and you couldn't reschedule so you could come to my fucking wedding?! then she and mom will get into an argument and fat aunt grace is gonna bitch about the fact that the caterer canceled and the only food that they brought by is the cake and they spell your damn name wrong! and you'll scream how the fuck could they spell 'stephanie' wrong?! it's such a common name! and what the hell is a "stephane"?! then you'll have a mini nervous breakdown and then you'll have to cancel the wedding and your fiance will break up with you because you're in a family full of nuts and you'll say i'm not crazy,it's just them! i'm the sane one,I'M not crazy! but it won't matter because he's already convinced that any children he would have with you will be just as crazy as you and your family are then he'll tell all of his friends and that dress cost $7000!"steph mumbled,walking out of ronda's room. even though it was a nighttime wedding, ronda was so scared that she got up and got in the shower.  
  
when she was done,she took some cough medicine and drank some orange juice because stephanie was rambling about vitamin c. later, they made their way over to the church,the rest of the bridesmaids,amy,trish,nora,jackie and lisa(ivory,if ya don't know),had already arrived. on the way,stephanie had got a mini humidifier,and ronda had a towel over her head so that she would recieve all the steam,with stephanie leading her into the bride's chambers.  
  
"what the hell is ronda doing?"lisa asked.  
  
"she's steaming."steph answered.  
  
"what is she,a lobster or something?"  
  
"no,she has a cold and her nose is stopped up."  
  
"well,get her some damn cough medicine."  
  
"she already had some."  
  
"it didn't work" ronda said. she moved the towel off her head and sat it on a chair. "that steam sucks too. now i can only breathe out of one nostril." she sighed and sat in a chair. jackie came over and felt her forehead.  
  
"ronda,i think you have a fever."she said.  
  
"no,it's just the steam,it made my face warm. i'll be ok."  
  
"well, trish, you check her out,you were gonna be a doctor."amy said.  
  
"a KINSEOLOGY doctor!"trish replied.  
  
"guys,i'm fine."  
  
"i think we should get her some cold pills,maybe that'll help."nora suggested.  
  
"yeah,like some nyquil or something."said jackie.  
  
"i'll get them!"amy said happily.  
  
"hello? i said i'm fine."  
  
"and i know just the kind! it treats EVERYTHING,fever,cough,sore throat,whatever."  
  
"ok,that sounds cool,aimes."trish said.  
  
"you go get the pills and get ronda some orange juice to go along with it."steph said.  
  
"oh,yeah,orange juice! vitamin c!"amy said,and left.  
  
"somethings wrong with that girl,bless her heart."nora said,shaking her head.  
  
after amy got back with the pills and ronda took them,they got their hair and make-up done. while the make-up artist was finishing ronda,she tilted ronda's head and noticed how warm it was.  
  
"ronda,are you ok?"  
  
"what are you talking about,kelly?"ronda asked tiredly. kelly felt her forehead and neck.  
  
"you're burning up! that's what i'm talking about."  
  
"i took some medicine,it probably hasn't kicked in yet."  
  
"when did you take it?"  
  
"...'bout an hour ago. are you done? i think i'm gonna go lay down."  
  
"yeah,i'm finished."she said,then left. lisa came over to ronda,looking concerned.  
  
"honey,what's wrong?"  
  
"nothing,i just wanna go to sleep."  
  
"are you feeling better?"  
  
"mm-hmm. i just want to go to sleep."  
  
"well, we've got about an hour,then you've got to put your dress on and get down that aisle." ronda nodded weakly then put her head down.  
  
"maybe you should take some more cold pills so your fever can break."lisa said picking up the box and read the back. 'relieves congestion,sore throat,fever,causes-oh my god.' "amy,you frickin idiot,these things cause drowsiness!"  
  
"ohh,i'm sorry, i forgot."amy said.  
  
"well,wake her up then! she can't sleep through her wedding."jackie said,gesturing to ronda,who was fast asleep.  
  
"well she's got a while to go before she has to get dressed,why don't we just let her sleep?"nora suggested  
  
"we don't want her to get too comfortable,she can sleep after the wedding."jackie replied.  
  
"come on,give her 30 minutes. all she's gonna have to do is put the dress on. if her hair and make-up is messed up,the stylists are sitting in the chapel."nora said. jackie sighed.  
  
"fine,she can sleep for now."  
  
"i wish we had a tv."steph said,looking bored.  
  
"let's play a game!"amy said. lisa rolled her eyes.  
  
"what kind of game?"trish asked.  
  
"ok,it's a guessing game. i'm thinking of a number between 1 and 20."amy said,eyes sparkling.  
  
"10."lisa said dully.  
  
"no way!"everyone sighed. this was gonna be long.  
  
about 15 minutes later lisa and jackie went over to try and wake ronda up.after what seemed like forever she sat up,eyes crossing every now and then,in a vain attempt to stay awake.  
  
"whaaaat?"ronda slurred angrily.  
  
"come on,honey,you have to wake up,you're getting married in 20 minutes."jackie said.  
  
"no."she said,semi defiantly,and turned her head,attempting to go back to sleep.  
  
"guys,she doesn't look good,maybe we should just tell hunter that ronda's sick and to post-pone the wedding?"nora suggested.  
  
"yeah,i think so,too. there is NO way she's getting down that aisle."trish commented. ronda must've heard this,because she immeditately sat up,tried hard to focus,and started to stand up.  
  
"no,ronda,sit back down,you're in no shape to do anything but sleep. i'm gonna go get hunter."steph said,heading for the door.  
  
"NO!"ronda shouted. "hunner is not comin' back here. its bad luck for the groom to see the broom before the wedding."she slurred,then started to laugh. the girls looked at each other,and noticed that amy was laughing too. lisa pinched her.  
  
"ow!"  
  
"shut up,then."lisa said,glaring.  
  
"now,its late,and i'm putting on da dress."ronda said,attempting to stand up. she wobbled and luckily nora and jackie were there to catch her,and sat her down in a chair.  
  
"that's it. steph go get hunter and her mom,ronda is NOT getting married today."nora said.  
  
"lissen to me,fuckdammit! I AM getting married today. those damn cold pills have me sleepy as hell, but i have to put on my dress,and you motherbitches are gonna help me!"  
  
"will you stop cussing? we're in a church."trish said.  
  
"shit,god know,he don't care."ronda said waving a hand dismissively.she stood up slowly,and made her way over to the dressing curtain* and started getting undressed. "i'm finna get nekkid,dawg!" she said,then laughed hilariously. she threw her clothes over the top of the curtain and finally had the dress on. she came out from behind the curtain and looked gorgeous,but high. just then,linda came and knocked on the door.  
  
"5 minutes,girls."she yelled from the other side.  
  
"ok,mom!"steph yelled back. she grabbed a cup and poured some cold water into it,then gave the cup to ronda to drink. she drank it all up,and they noticed that she looked more awake after she had finished the water,so they kept giving it to her. plus that and the fact that she still had a fever,they wanted to keep her hydrated. they put the veil over her head,then they all went into the hall,where ronda's dad was waiting.  
  
"hey,man,what took you so long?"he asked.  
  
"shut up,daddy."ronda said,linking arms with him and heading to the chapel. the rest of the girls speeded up,since they had to walk down the aisle with the groomsmen,who consisted of steve, kevin nash,chris,x-pac,and kurt. hunter's nephew peter walked out first since he was the ring bearer,then the bridesmaids and groomsmen,followed by steve's daughter cassidy,the flower girl. after she had emptied the basket of flowers,the wedding march started and everyone rose to their feet,as ronda,walked down the aisle with her father.she looked like a tall,thin mass of white. if you didn't know it was ronda,you wouldn't have. stephanie and the other's had the lace veil ronda had going completely over her face,stopping near her waist. little did any of them know that ronda's fever had started back up again.  
  
as ronda walked down the aisle,she started to feel sleepy again. she was in a stupor,trying to keep her eyes focused. when she finally made it up to hunter,she leaned against him for support,he thought she was just trying to be close to him,so he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"dearly beloved,we are gathered here today,to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."the minister continued. to ronda,it seemed like everything was going in slow motion. she started to get bored and started humming to herself.  
  
"da da dada dun dun da da..." hunter heard this and looked over at her confused.  
  
"ronda,what are you doing?"he whispered. the minister kept talking.  
  
"marriage should not be walked into lightly,it's an eternal partnership in the eyes of-"  
  
"oh,will you hurry it up already?!"ronda asked,annoyed.  
  
"ronda-"hunter started.  
  
"no,don't 'ronda' me,he's taking all day, i'm getting hungry up here. can you just skip to the 'i do's' so we can all get up out of here,cuz a sister is hungrier than a mug,y'know what i'm saying?" everyone was in complete shock,then the minister cleared his throat.  
  
"alright then,do you,paul,take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? to have and to hold, through richer or poorer,sickeness and in health,good times and bad from this day forth?  
  
"i do."  
  
"and,do you ronda,take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? to have and to-"  
  
"yeah,yeah,yeah, i know,you ain't gotta repeat all that stupid crap. i do,ok?"  
  
"well..um,if anyone here sees any reason why this man and this woman should not be joined in holy matrimony,SPEAK NOW,or forever hold your peace."the minister said,looking out to the crowd,eyes pleading. even dwayne,who had thought about standing up at this very moment decided to sit down,this was way too weird...but entertaining. when the minister noticed that no one was gonna say anything,he continued on. "i understand that you each have written your own vows?"  
  
"yes." hunter nodded,and turned to ronda,holding her hands. "ronda,from the day we met i felt a connection with you. we were friends first,but it quickly gave way to love..." hunter was still talking,but ronda was just staring at him,listening but not really hearing anything he was saying until he was done. "...and i know that our lives together will be full of love as long as we can spend them together." he said,smiling. for the first time,ronda lifted up her veil.  
  
"oh,my god."lisa whispered.  
  
"what is she gonna do?"said nora.  
  
"ew,what if she has to barf right now?"said amy,and lisa pinched her again. meanwhile,ronda had moved her veil completely back,and looked around the chapel and the people in it with new eyes. then she looked to her soon- to-be-husband,then slowly started to smile.  
  
"dude, your nose is soooo big!"she said,then burst out laughing. snickers could be heard throughout the church as hunter blushed slightly.  
  
"ronda,what are you doing?"he whispered through clenched teeth. ronda let out one last snort of laughter,then fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-*i put dressing curtain because i could NOT think of what those things are called, those chinese things you get dressed behind is what i was gonna call it... 


	22. There's no name for chapter 22?

A/N-nothin special today. as usual,thanx to the reviewers.a special 'hi-hi' goes to miss calysto helmsley,who was nice and signed my guestbook.big grin and i have just been getting abused!! first,sarah pokes me,then marie bops me on the head!*shakes head*  
  
ah,well. here's chap 22 anyways...you evil evil people who i love becuz they review my story! teehee.  
  
ok,i was talking to jessie yesterday on the phone,and she pointed out that she didn't know what month it was,so i thought i'd clear that up now. when the fic first started,it was september,and when ronda recieved the flowers and the sucker,it was september. she got outta the hospital in december,and later in the fic it'll be january. ok,read on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the cool feeling of a wet cloth and a light patting on her cheeks woke ronda up. she looked up at the people surrounding her,hunter,her mom,steph,and some others. she sat up,then looked down at herself,noticing the gorgeous white dress she was still wearing.  
  
"can i have some water?"she asked,and steph went off to get it for her.  
  
"are you ok? do you remember what happened?"hunter asked.  
  
"barely. i was just so out of it."  
  
"was it rob? did he get you high? he did,didn't he?"albert said.  
  
"shut up."ronda said laughing. "no i wasn't high," she said,glaring at albert,who shrugged."i was sick,and it was the cold pills amy got me,they caused drowsiness. that's all." she looked at hunter and gasped. "oh my god,hunter i am SO sorry!"  
  
"it's ok."  
  
"no, i went and said all that stuff in front of everybody!"  
  
"i said,it's ok."she sighed.  
  
"wait-what happened after i fainted?"  
  
"um,can you guys give us a minute?"hunter said,looking around at everyone,and soon they were alone.  
  
"so,what happened?"  
  
"after you fainted,everyone stood up,and i picked you up and carried you back here. you've been out a while,and they had a doctor come make sure that you were okay. and actually,you didn't faint,you fell alseep. but,hey,your fever broke."  
  
"well,that's good,i guess. so,what else? we're married,right?"  
  
"um...well, not exactly. the minister didn't get to finish the ceremony."  
  
"so,lets go get married." she said,swinging her legs around so she could stand up.  
  
"he's gone. i told him he could leave."  
  
"but what about...well,we'll just get married like,what,tomorrow,right?"  
  
"i talked to him about that,and the church is booked for the next month and a half."  
  
"oh"ronda said sadly. they were silent for a while. "we just wasted a LOT of money,on the caterers,the reception hall,the dresses,the tuxes,everything. and to make things worse, triple h just got 'injured',so you were out for the next week and a half,i'm not even back on tv yet. so we just wasted everyone elses time AND ours,just because i couldn't stay awake long enough to get married!"  
  
"ronda,it's not your fault."  
  
"well,if it's not mine then who's is it? nobodys. if i had just gone to the doctor or started taking some cough medicine when i first felt like i was getting sick,amy wouldn't have had to get me any cold pills that cause drowsiness and we'd be married by now. so tell me again how it isn't my fault?"  
  
"it's NOT. how were you supposed to know that amy had gotten you some pills that cause drowsiness? and how were you supposed to know how sick you'd be? baby,these things just happen."she sighed.  
  
"i guess you're right,i GUESS. well,we spent all that money,so stop looking at me,cuz i gotta get married in this dress. speaking of which,i guess i'll put my regular clothes on. i'm dying to put some pants on anyway."  
  
"you want me to go outside?"  
  
"yeah,go tell everyone that's still here that they can go home." he left,and she got dressed, when she was headed out the door,she went over to the mirror to fix her hair. she looked down at the table and saw the cold pills. she picked them up and laughed. "some wedding,huh?"then she left to go home.  
  
a few weeks later,ronda was at raw,preparing to make her return after everything that'd happen. after coming out with edge to a pretty loud pop,she sat in the back,waiting for hunter to be done with his match later that night so they could head out to the next city.  
  
dwayne was walking around the backstage area. two girls attending that nights events had headed down there and were being escorted by a police officer. they had been stopped because of the cameras,and as the female officer was talking to one of the event coordinators,the girls had caught sight of the rock,their eyes went wide and grabbed onto each other,whispering madly. he gave them the eyebrow and they went nuts. he smiled then went the other way.  
  
as he headed down the mostly empty hallway of the locker room area,he heard a sniffle and a small gasp coming from inside one of the rooms.he backtracked,and turned to see that it was coming from the small locker room that ronda and hunter accompanied. 'i swear,if he did anything to her...' he thought,opened the door and stuck his head inside.  
  
"ronda? are you ok?"she jumped,startled,and turned to him,cheeks shining with tears pouring from her dark brown eyes.  
  
"don't you know how to knock?"she snapped,wiping away her tears quickly.  
  
"no,not when i hear you crying."  
  
"well,now you know i'm crying,so leave me alone,i'm fine."  
  
"no you aren't."he said,coming all the way in. she was sitting on a padded chair and dwayne grabbed one to sit on,sitting across from her.  
  
"DJ,can't you just leave me alone?"she asked weakly as more tears began to fall and she wiped them away. he noticed she was holding something close to her,as if guarding it from something.  
  
"ronda...tell me what's wrong." she looked at dwayne for a few seconds before giving him what she was holding. it was an ultrasound picture.  
  
"i was due today. i was supposed to go in,and have my little girl,but i can't and it's....it's all my fault."she choked out,new tears falling down her face,she didn't even brush them away. he reached over and held her hand.  
  
"ronda-"  
  
"and don't start saying 'it's not your fault' either."  
  
"it's not."  
  
"yes,it IS! how come no one can understand that?! if I hadn't have lit those candles,then whatever I did to make them fall or tip over wouldn't have happened,and I would be at the hospital giving birth to my daughter!"  
  
"and how could you have known that one of the candles would fall and start a fire?" ronda shook her head.  
  
"if i had gone through and made sure that all the candles were burnt out,or even sat them on a table or something,the fire wouldn't have happened,i wouldn't have been out on the balcony,i wouldn't have fallen and i wouldn't have fucking DIED and lost my baby." she finished,burying her head in her hands. unable to stand all the despair she was going through,dwayne got on his knees in front of her and cupped her face in his hands,gently lifting her face so that they were eye to eye.  
  
"how are you gonna go on if you keep beating yourself up like this? you're just gonna blame yourself for the rest of your life for one mistake? i'll grant you that it was a big mistake,but still how could you have known that it was gonna happen? you've gotta move on and go forward. you can have more kids,right?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"then live for them. move on for them,them and you and...even hunter." he said,rolling his eyes,ronda laughed then chewed on her bottom lip.  
  
"it still hurts though."ronda said,shrugging,and rocky pulled her into a hug.  
  
"how's hunter taking it?"  
  
"he's sad,but not as much as me. he was so happy that he was gonna be a dad,though. i kinda feel like i let him down,too."  
  
"ronda-"  
  
"i know,i know,move on and move forward. what have you been watching, oprah or something?"  
  
"no!"she laughed.  
  
"thanks."  
  
"for what?"  
  
"this. just being here,being the friend that i needed. if you hadn't have come and said all that self-help crap,i probably would've...i don't know what i would've done." he smiled.  
  
"no problem. i'm glad i could be here for you."  
  
"don't you have a match you have to get to?"  
  
"oh yeah" he said,looking up at the clock,"the rock had better get going."  
  
"good luck," she grabbed his face and smooched the top of his forehead,"big head."  
  
"...i'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."ronda laughed,and he got up and left.  
  
dwayne was in his rock gear,psyching himself up for his match when he stepped out to get a bottle of water when he saw hunter and ronda with their bags,getting ready to leave. hunter kissed her forehead,and she leaned against him as they walked out of the arena.  
  
'shake it off,man.' dwayne thought,'she's damn near married herself.'  
  
hunter and ronda had decided on a date for their second wedding,and had decided to have their bacholor and bacholerette parties again. while the party was getting started,ronda went into the kitchen and heard something hitting the window lightly. she turned around and saw dwayne,who motioned for her to come outside. she grabbed her coat,and slipped out.  
  
"what are you doing?"she asked.  
  
"i would've knocked on the door but i didn't wanna risk running into stephanie or any of your other friends who want to maim me."  
  
"well,what do you want?"  
  
"can we get in my car? it's cold as hell out here."she nodded and they walked down to the end of the street,where his SUV was.  
  
"ok,what is it?"he took a deep breath and licked his lips.  
  
"don't get married."she stared back at him in shock.  
  
"ok,that is NOT a way to start a conversation,DJ."  
  
"i know that's really shitty of me-"  
  
"oh,ya think so?"  
  
"but really,don't marry hunter."  
  
"alright,ya know what? i am NOT gonna have this conversation with you."she said,opening the car door and getting out,dwayne following.  
  
"why would you want to marry him anyway?"  
  
"uh,because i love him,maybe? because i was going to have his child,which YOU just helped me with only a week ago,how two faced are you?"  
  
"i didn't mean to imply anything about your baby."she glared at him,then started walking down the street.  
  
"i thought i told you i wasn't having this conversation,DJ,and i meant it."  
  
"why not?"  
  
"because it's stupid! i'd never just come out of the blue and say 'divorce dany' or nothing like that."  
  
"maybe you should've. maybe back when things were good you should've asked me-"  
  
"will you STOP IT?!"  
  
"no!"  
  
"why? why do you keep saying things like that?! trying to make me remember the past when i don't want to,when it hurts too much. i've gotten over it DJ,why can't you?"  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU,DAMMIT!"the world stopped for a minute. ronda stared back at him,stunned.  
  
"wh...what did you say?"  
  
"i said i love you. i've known it for a long time,i've just finally been able to say it now,that's why i came to tell you not to get marr-"  
  
"no." ronda said,shaking her head and taking a small step back. "don't say that."  
  
"why not? it's true."  
  
"no,no it's not. you don't love me,DJ, you don't even know what love IS."  
  
"ronda,why would you-"  
  
"do you KNOW all of the shit you put me through? especially after you went and told dany about us. adam came to ME cuz I needed a friend and you called me a slut because you assumed-"  
  
"you told me that you slept with him!"  
  
"which you should've known was a lie! how could you claim to love me and say the things you said to me? how could you actually believe that i'd do that?"  
  
"i know now that it was stupid of me to assume that."she nodded her head.  
  
"mm-hmm,then what about after you found out what really happened? no,you know what,don't answer that. during that time you just proved to me that you didn't know me at all. you don't know me, you didn't trust me,and then you betrayed me. did you even THINK about how telling your wife about us was going to affect me? and then i had to hear it in the worst possible way,from the last person i wanted to hear it from. and you didn't even tell me why. do you know how many nights i laid in bed crying,just asking myself that one question,'why? why would he do that to me? did he hate me,or did i disgust him that much?'' he stepped forward,extending his hand,reaching out to her.  
  
"ronda-"  
  
"no,don't touch me! just...don't. then what about when you found out i was pregnant,huh?" rocky ran his hands over his face,remembering what he'd said. "just think about that. you don't love me,DJ,and don't ever say it again."she turned to walk away.  
  
"don't you want to know what happened? why i told dany?" she turned back to him.  
  
"ok,why?" he sighed,then began to speak.  
  
"right after i had called you about my plans for the holidays when we were going to florida to do the shows. simone was with my parents and dany and i were having dinner. it was pretty silent,because i was thinking about you,and how i couldn't wait until you had come down to florida and i could see you. then she asked me,point blank if i was having an affair. i was completely caught off guard and almost choked on my damn food. then she told me that she'd been suspicious for awhile,and had hired a private investigator,and that if the guy had seen me with you,she'd take simone away,so i just told her. i didn't want to lose you,but i couldn't lose my daughter,and the weird thing is that she never told me to break it off with you,but i figure that i know now why she didn't."  
  
"so she could tell me herself."  
  
"yeah."  
  
"...thank you for finally telling me,i appreciate it. do you understand now? you may care about me,but your daughter is far more important than i'll ever be. i just lost a daughter,do you think i'd ask you to leave yours?"  
  
"no,that's not what i'm saying at all."  
  
"let it go,DJ. we just weren't meant to be, y'know? i've gotta go back to my party, i'm sure the girls are starting to wonder where i am."she turned and started to walk away. dwayne was frantic. things were a little better than they were before,but he couldn't just let her leave and walk away from him. he had to say something,anything,to make her stop.  
  
"MARRY ME!"that stopped her. she froze,then turned back around,and stared at him.  
  
"what?"  
  
"listen, i know that i love you,and i believe that you love me."  
  
"DJ,not this again,don't say that."  
  
"ok,you don't love me? prove it then." ronda threw up her hands.  
  
"how?"  
  
"kiss me. kiss me and see what happens,what kind of heat we generate. i bet you we'd melt this snow around us,i wouldn't be surprised if we never seperated again." she stared at him for a while,sighed, then turned around and went back to the house  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-MAN was that ever lame. ah well,it was necessary for future chaps...*sigh*  
  
REVIEW!! 


	23. The last straw

A/N-*sigh*.....my brain has been empty for a few days(shut up jessieca) and i haven't been able to have any spurts of creativity. i'm currently writing chapter 2 to my ficcie 'divas crossroads' which i couldn't get anything for the longest...and now i'm stuck in the middle. go figure,huh?  
  
by the reaction in the reviews,i'm understanding that i'm frustrating some of you,cuz ya just want me and rocky to get back together dammit!!  
  
ok,i pwomise,this is the last final roadblock,as i call it,lol. i think it should do nicely...yes...i think it'll do JUST fine.big evil grin  
  
*dances around*  
  
i got 200 reviews!!!  
  
and doncha love how i always start off the chap saying how much time has passed since a certain event?? yeeeeess...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
it'd been about 3 weeks since dwayne told ronda that he loved her,and she wouldn't even acknowledge it. she wouldn't even acknowledge HIM. she avoided him at the arena's,sometimes going out of her way to make sure they didn't cross paths. rocky knew that she was being ridiculous,but didn't bother her or speak to her out of respect,since he HAD just told her to stop her wedding and blurted out that he was in love with her.  
  
a few days later on a break at home,ronda was at the house playing around with her dress one night when it tore at the bottom. it was too late to do anything about it then,so the next morning she and stephanie went to the dress shop to get it fixed,but the whole ride there,ronda had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake. it was like a bundle of nerves had settled there. she tried deep breaths and focusing on other things,but that only helped temporarily. it hadn't took too long,and stephanie and the owner of the dress shop walked back out with the dress to give it back to her.  
  
"here you are,ms. williams,your dress is ready."she said. she held the dress out for ronda to take,but ronda just stared at it. "ms.williams?" she said again.  
  
"ronda,what's wrong,why aren't you taking the dress?"stephanie said,but ronda didn't hear her.  
  
everything was going in slow motion,and her heart was pounding in her chest so loud,she could swear that everyone could hear it. all ronda could see was the dress. that beautiful white gown was consuming her,and she started to feel strangled,like she couldn't breathe. the room got extremely hot,and she had burst into a cold sweat. then the room started to get spotty,like she was about to pass out. steph walked towards her,as the shop owner and the small group that was there began to stare at her,whispering,and someone called an ambulance.  
  
"ronda!"stephanie said,cupping ronda's face in her hands. ronda took a few steps back,and fell into the chair that she had been sitting in,coming back to reality as the emt's came into the shop and ran over to her. they put her on oxygen,then decided to take ronda to the hospital to get her checked out.  
  
"doctor,what happened?"steph asked,she had refused to let ronda take off the oxygen mask since they had arrived.  
  
"well,it seems that you had a panic attack." the doctor said,as she turned to ronda. "your heart rate and blood pressure went sky high. now,what were the two of you doing beforehand?"  
  
"i was just-"steph shot her a look and she rolled her eyes and put the mask back over her face.  
  
"we were just at the bridal shop,getting her dress repaired,i was coming back out with the owner,and she just-" she stopped and stared at ronda for a second. "she just freaked out." the doctor nodded.  
  
"having any anxiety about getting married?"  
  
"maybe."ronda said,shrugging.  
  
"well,you're free to go,your vitals are fine. just go to the front and sign out." she said,smiling.  
  
"thanks doctor-well,what is your name,anyway?"ronda asked.  
  
"it's kanczuzewski actually. but everyone here either calls me dr.k or bunny."  
  
"bunny? your first name is BUNNY?"  
  
"rich,beverly hills parents."bunny said,shrugging.  
  
"got a sister named muffy?"steph said,giggling.  
  
"i do,actually."bunny said,glaring.  
  
"oh. sorry."steph said,blushing slightly as she left.  
  
back in stephanie's car,the ride home was silent. they reached the house and walked in with the dress,sat down and watched some tv.  
  
"i know you wanna ask me,steph,so just go ahead and do it."ronda said,stretching out on the plush couch.  
  
"i just wanna know if it's true,that you're so freaked out about being married you had a panic attack?" ronda sighed.  
  
"well,that's what it looks like."  
  
"yeah,but is it TRUE?"  
  
"i don't know."  
  
"see,this is why i told you to put off the wedding until you had your feelings sorted out. you don't want to have a loveless marriage while-"  
  
"i DO love hunter!"ronda snapped.  
  
"alright,"she said,raising a hand in mock surrender,"i didn't mean to imply that you two don't love each other, i just mean that you should take some time for yourself-"  
  
"why are you so convinced that even if i do have feelings for anyone else that i'm gonna let them get in my way?"  
  
"i'm just saying-"ronda raised a finger to cut her off.  
  
"y'know what? there WILL be a wedding,stephanie. hunter and i are getting married, end of conversation."ronda said,stalking up the stairs to her room. stephanie folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"are you gonna be mrs. levesque or mrs. helmsley?!"she shouted,ronda laughed in response.  
  
that night,as ronda lay in bed,she started thinking,about what had happened to her earlier in the day,about what steph had said,about the first disaterous almost wedding,and dwayne shouting that he loved her. after some serious thought,she'd finally reached a decision about what she had to do- she had to stop the wedding,she couldn't get married. now the worst part was gonna be breaking it to hunter, and maybe even breaking his heart.  
  
the next day at raw,when ronda and stephanie arrived,they quickly broke apart. ronda had to do what she had to NOW,or she'd completely lose her nerve. she walked over to rob,who was getting a cup of coffee.  
  
"hey,rob."  
  
" 'sup."  
  
"have you seen hunter around?" rob turned pink and coughed.  
  
"oh,uh,triple h?"  
  
"yeah,you know,my fiancee?"ronda said,raising her eyebrows.  
  
"triple,yeah,uh,i know who he is,i mean,who he is to you,yeah,hunter's your,yeah." ronda blinked a few times at him,before clearing her throat.  
  
"yeah,the point is-have you SEEN him?"she said,enunciating the last few words.  
  
"he's in the mens locker room."rob finally said.  
  
"ok,thanks."  
  
"hey,it's cool. everythings cool when you're rob-AAAH FUCK!!"he screamed,for he seemed to have forgotten about the steaming hot cup of coffee he held in his right hand,and spilt it all over himself trying to do the double thumbs. ronda tried unsuccessfully to hold back a laugh,and the two agents who'd been talking across from them laughed as well.  
  
ronda finally made her way into the men's locker room,hoping that hunter was the only one in there. she opened the door and peeked in,even though since it was so early she knew none of the guys were getting dressed or undressed. she opened the door wider,to see that hunter was in a corner of the room,and appeared to be alone.  
  
"hunter?"he looked up and motioned for her to come in.  
  
"it's just me. chris just left."  
  
"oh,ok,good. i need to talk to you."she said,coming in and hearing the door click shut behind her.  
  
"good cuz i need to talk to you,too. it's important."  
  
"yeah,mine is too,but i just need to get it off my chest."  
  
"listen,i have to tell you-"  
  
"hunter,you have to know that-"  
  
"i don't wanna get married."they both said at the same time.  
  
"you don't?"ronda asked.  
  
"YOU don't?!"hunter asked,raising his eyebrows.  
  
"what made you not want to?"  
  
"just thinking about commitment,what marriage really means...marriage is forever,and that scared the shit out of me. what about you? i thought all chicks wanted to get married."  
  
"i don't know about that,but yesterday i had to get the dress repaired and when the lady brought it back i had a panic attack. i guess i was feeling the same thing you were,that marriage is forever,and it really sunk in last night."  
  
"wow,i was scared to tell you,i thought you were gonna fuckin' go nuts on me or something."  
  
"i totally thought you were gonna take this hard! i was all going over different ways to say it and stuff. all i can think is just...wow."  
  
"i was really scared to tell you because...i thought you would think that it was your fault or something,or that i didn't love you anymore-"  
  
"oh yeah,same here,definitely! this it totally not your fault,you have been the best fiancee a girl could have. and i'll always love you,y'know? married or not,you were a lot of firsts for me,and as hallmark as it sounds,you'll always have a place in my heart." she started to twist the diamond encrusted engagement ring around her finger. "i guess you'll be wanting this back,though."  
  
"no," he said,holding her right hand. "that ring is yours,i got it specially made for you. besides,your fingers are so skinny that it wouldn't fit on anyone else."ronda narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"i'm gonna ignore that comment,however true it may be." hunter smiled and kissed her softly on the lips one last time.  
  
"come on,lets go have lunch."ronda smiled back at him.  
  
"ok." she said,as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and they left the locker room.  
  
after lunch,hunter left to go to a meeting about the nights events,and ronda decided to go to the women's locker room to see if any of the girls were gonna go to the mall. she was almost there when she heard someone sniffle,crying softly. as she turned the corner,she saw that it was stephanie. steph looked slightly embarassed at first,since she'd been caught crying,but that look quickly faded as soon as she saw that it was her best friend,and threw her arms around her.  
  
"oh my god,ronda! oh,god,oh,god,oh my god,chris..."  
  
"what's wrong? did chris do something to you? where is he? i swear if- "  
  
"no!" she said,pulling away and facing ronda,who noticed that she was now looking slightly guilty. "no,chris is...he's absolutely amazing and- "she burst into a bright smile that she couldn't hide even as the tears continued to fall. "oh my god,i should not be smiling over this,it's so wrong, but i can't NOT smile over this."  
  
"steph-what did he do?"  
  
"you can go ask him yourself,he's in my dressing room. i'm fine,go talk to him." ronda nodded,and walked the rest of the way to steph's room and opened the door. chris was sitting in a chair,and turned as the door clicked shut.  
  
"hey,baby,that was-oh,it's you."he said.  
  
"ouch!"ronda said,clutching at her heart. "chris,that hurt."  
  
"sorry,ronda,i thought you were steph."  
  
"speaking of steph,what's this news that's got her crying?"  
  
"well,i suppose the news that she's referring to is that," he took a deep breath. "yesterday,my divorce from jessica became final." ronda's eyes went wide.  
  
"whoa. that's great." she said,wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "i mean,but it's not great about your marriage falling apart,but...wow,i can't believe-did you do this for steph?" he bit his bottom lip and nodded. "well,congratulations? like,i don't really know what to say right now." chris shrugged.  
  
"i guess we say nothing. i don't know what to say either."  
  
"i'll see you later,then?" chris nodded,and she left.  
  
later that night,ronda was in her room,watching tv,but not really paying attention,waiting for her friend to come so they could talk. she was still wearing her clothes from earlier since the show had ended not too long ago,and was dressed in a nice white blouse with some dark blue jeans. there were so many things ronda needed to get off her chest. she looked back at the clock on the bedside table,looking at the time,laughing at her own impatience when,finally,there was a knock at the door. ronda slipped on her houseshoes,opened the door and smiled.  
  
"hey,come on in. i'm glad you could make it."  
  
~*~  
  
"well, i thought it was odd when you wanted to talk to ME instead of stephanie,but i guess whatever it is you feel like you can't talk to her about-"  
  
"don't jump to conclusions. i WILL tell steph about this,but i just wanted a guys opinion,y'know?"  
  
"my area of expertise is being the larger than life, living legend,but i'll try to give you the best advice that i can."  
  
"thanks,chris...i think." ronda said,flopping down on the bed. "i just figured that i'd exploit our friendship and force you to give me advice."  
  
"how heart-warming."chris said,pulling up a chair from the table and sitting across from her. "so,what's this all about,anyway?"  
  
"well,yesterday steph and i had to go to the dress shop and get my dress repaired because i'd torn it,and..."she told him about the panic attack,and breaking her engagement.  
  
"whoa,wait a minute,you and hunter BROKE UP today?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"ok,for two people who just ended an engagement,ya coulda fooled me,and everyone else."  
  
"well,me and hunter have always been touchy-feely with each other."  
  
"uh-huh." chris said,tucking his hair behind his ear. "ok,i'm pretty sure that's not what you wanted to talk to me about."  
  
"smart man. i wanted to talk to you about rocky."  
  
"ok,what about him?"  
  
"i was thinking about the night after the royal rumble,you know,the night i magically had no ride to charlotte?"  
  
"yeah,that WAS odd,wasn't it?"chris said innocently.  
  
"yeah,yeah,i figured that you set it up that way. i was gonna call you on it sooner,but i decided not to then."  
  
"so,what about rock?"  
  
"he said he loved me."chris's eyebrows were raised so high,it looked as if they might disappear into his hairline,then he pursed his lips in thought.  
  
"'bout damn time he told you."  
  
"you knew about this?"  
  
"well,i didn't know when he was gonna tell you,but i knew he loved you."  
  
"so you did know. what,did he tell you?"  
  
"no,actually. i could just tell. he came to my room one night and asked me about the night that his wife came and told you that she knew about the two of you. he just wanted to know what happened since you weren't talking to him,and steph had been talking to different men in the mob,trying to put a hit out on him."  
  
"that's why she's my best friend."ronda said smiling.  
  
"so,anyway,he told you that he loves you,then what happened?"  
  
"well,that wasn't the first thing he said. he came to my house the day of the second bachelorette party and asked me to get in his car so we could talk,and he told me not to marry hunter. i got pissed and got out of the car saying that i'd never tell him to get a divorce and he said that maybe i should've back when we were together,and i asked him why he would say something like that,and he said because,and i quote, he loves me,dammit."  
  
"how eloquent. shakespeare be damned!"he said deeply and dramatically  
  
"yeah,right."  
  
"so,after he told you,what happened?"  
  
"we got into this argument about how i don't believe he loves me because of everything he said and did. then he finally told me why he told dany in the first place."  
  
"which was?"  
  
"because she threatened to take his daughter away."  
  
"oh...yeah,that'll do it. what next?"  
  
"i thanked him for telling me,then i started walking back to the house and he shouted for me to marry him."  
  
"he asked you to marry him? he actually proposed?"  
  
"no,it was more like he TOLD me to marry him. then he said that he had a test for me and it would show that we loved each other,he wanted me to kiss him and see how i really felt."  
  
"so,you did,right?"  
  
"no."she said frowning,as if he should've known.  
  
"well,why the hell not?"  
  
"because i was getting married then! he should have never asked me that,i mean,how selfish and egotistical,you'd think that he'd leave the rock at the arena instead of trying to inject himself into my life and my relationship!"  
  
"and WHY are you getting so upset about it?!"  
  
"BECAUSE i..."she started chewing the nails on her right hand. "ithinkilovehimtoo." she mumbled quickly and incoherently,but chris caught it and turned a half-smile into a slightly self-righteous smirk,deciding not to have her repeat it.  
  
"what does steph think?"  
  
"she doesn't know,actually." chris's eyebrows raised again.  
  
"what happened to the best friend thing?"  
  
"it's not about that, i just didn't wanna talk about the conversation outloud,cuz that would mean that it was true."  
  
"and this is why you stopped the wedding, because of rock?" ronda rolled her eyes and scoffed.  
  
"like,10%!" chris glared at her,raising an eyebrow. "30%?" he switched eyebrows. "50%." she said,giving in.  
  
"and the other 50 is,what,the panic attack and everything?" she nodded. "so what are you gonna do now? you wanna go see him?"  
  
"what?!"  
  
"yeah,the both of you need to talk about what's happened."  
  
"like...now?" chris shrugged.  
  
"why not? no time like the present."he stood up,looking down at his friend,who looked apprehensive. "ronda,what's wrong?"  
  
"i'm scared...a little." he grinned. "don't smile,it's not funny,what if i go down there and he doesn't wanna see me,or we end up getting into another argument,or-"  
  
"OR you could get off that bed and go down there! i'll even go with you if you want."  
  
"really? you'd do that for me?"  
  
"sure,i mean,what are friends for?"he said shrugging.  
  
"thanks." ronda said smiling. she slipped on her houseshoes,got up off the bed and left.  
  
"got your key?" chris asked as the door shut behind him.  
  
"nice time to ask,christopher. but i have my key. it's weird though,i thought all the hotels had reverted to key cards?"  
  
"guess not."  
  
they walked down the hallway to the elevator to go down a couple floors to get to dwayne's room.  
  
"me and steph's room is on this floor,too."  
  
"yeah,i meant to ask you,how'd you get away to come up to my room?"  
  
"i just said 'i'll be back' and she said 'ok'."  
  
"oh." she paused,then looked down noticing that chris had on a pair of dark blue jeans that matched hers,but decided not to comment on it. all of a sudden,chris stopped.  
  
"it's around this corner. nervous?"  
  
"who,me?" she said sarcastically as they turned the corner and started to walk down the hall. "there's no turning back now,huh?"  
  
"nope. i wouldn't let you leave if you wanted to." he said,smiling. they finally arrived at his door,where they heard some voices,but ronda assumed that it was the tv. she started chewing on her bottom lip,chris stared at her for a second,then sighed and knocked on the door. dwayne opened the door shortly after,shirtless,wearing some black 'the rock' workout pants. he looked understandably surprised as he looked at the two of them.  
  
"uh-what are you doing here?"he choked out. ronda licked her lips and spoke.  
  
"um,actually,i wanted to talk to you about-" suddenly,they heard the bathroom door swing open.  
  
"oh my god,thank you,rocky,that was AMAZING." stephanie said. coming into ronda and chris's line of vision,her long brown hair was wet and clung to her shoulders,dripping onto the white towel that was the only thing covering her body. her blue eyes went wide at the sight of her best friend and boyfriend.  
  
ronda felt like she had been punched in the face and her eyes burned,she could hardly even focus on what was in front of her, it didn't seem real. there was silence and looks of disbelief all around. it seemed like forever had passed before anyone said anything.  
  
"oh...oh,god,chris it-it's not what you think!"stephanie said.  
  
"ronda-"dwayne started,reaching a hand out to her,but chris moved protectively in front of ronda,who had began to cry,but she was so numb she didn't even know it.  
  
the next few moments were a blur. before she even realized it,ronda had ran back down the hall,and started running up the stairs to her floor,arriving at her room in no time. luckily the door was unlocked.  
  
ronda couldn't believe what she had just seen. dwayne had betrayed her,again. but seeing steph there had hurt the most. she could feel her stomach rising up into her throat,and ran into the bathroom,throwing herself to the floor grabbing the sides of the toilet as vomit burned her throat and spilt out of her mouth.  
  
she cried and rested her head against the cool porcelain.  
  
lies.  
  
it had all been lies. everything DJ had ever told her was a lie. he didn't love her,he never did. how long had they been plotting? the two of them,dwayne and stephanie,meeting secretly,making love and then laughing at ronda for being so naive and trusting,believing everything the two of them said. somehow,ronda pulled herself together,and got up off the floor. she rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth when she heard the door slam. wiping her mouth with the back of her hand,she opened the bathroom door to see chris,face flushed red.  
  
ronda made her way out of the bathroom,and they looked into each other's eyes,thinking the same thing. they ran to each other and joined in a kiss that had everything to do with revenge. a kiss so rough that ronda ended up pent to the wall.  
  
chris ripped open her blouse,buttons flying everywhere. the two of them worked together to remove chris's shirt with so much force that it ripped on the side. he moved down to her neck as she unbuckled his belt,throwing it to the side. he picked her up and laid her on the bed so they could each finish undressing,mouths meeting for a second time when they were done. ronda wrapped her legs around chris as he began thrusting into her,this sex had nothing to do with passion,with both of them clinging to the other desperately at times.  
  
when it was over,they both collapsed onto the bed,mentally and physically exhausted. they wrapped themselves in the blanket and sat in silence for a while,until ronda started to cry softly and chris held her until she fell asleep.  
  
when ronda woke up the next day,her back was aching slightly,then the memories of the previous day came flooding back to her,and she felt a different kind of hurt all over again. she sat up and looked over at chris,who had just woken up as well. there was an uncomfortable silence as they searched for their clothes. after ronda found her underwear,she found her blouse and put it on,then noticed that most, if not all the buttons were gone.  
  
"gee,thanks,chris." he looked her over,then gave her a sheepish grin.  
  
"sorry. but look what you did to my shirt." he said, holding up the Y2J shirt it's long rip up the side.  
  
"oh...sorry. but,hey,last night we weren't thinking about-" she cut herself off. last night they hadn't been thinking at all. chris must have picked up on what ronda was thinking,because he didn't say anything. he grabbed his pants and,after what seemed like forever,he knew why it'd taken him so long.  
  
"these are yours."  
  
"yeah,i figured that." ronda said,looking down at the dark blue pants that were barely staying on her hips.  
  
"that's the second time you've been in my pants,ronda."he joked,trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"shutup!"she said,throwing the pants at him. after they had both put their own pants on,they sat on the bed in silence again. "chris,about last night-"  
  
"don't worry about it. it'll stay between us." she smiled.  
  
"thanks."  
  
"lets get out of here,huh? we've got a job to get to." they put on their jackets and opened the door,staring dwayne and stephanie right in the face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-i think 'rob-AHHH FUCK!' is the best line i've ever written,save for the line in 'stephanie's mess'. *nodnod*  
  
and i know some of you may be screaming "no! WHHHYYYYYYY?!?!!?" at this chap,but y'know that saying "everything happens for a reason"? well,that's how i write my fic. i'll try to have the next chap that really explains everything in the next chapter. and i hope none of you were eating on the vomit part....sowwy! this seems kinda sucky,too...i dunno why. i only like the first half of this chap...i'm so weird.  
  
laterz! 


	24. The Morning After

A/N-nuthin really to say. as this begins,it's 3:37 in the morning,and i'm getting my hair done tomorrow.  
  
hope none of you want to kill me for the last chap! but if ya do,that's ok also,cuz you're damn well gonna work for this pay-off!! y'know,if i'm in a good mood and feel like putting R&R back together.  
  
reviewers time!  
  
bunny-*giggles*  
  
Ih8s8in-*sweeps up the hair she pulled out,puts it in a plastic bag and gives it back*  
  
sarah-*laughs*steph a slut...can you guys believe she doesn't even watch wrestling?!  
  
cacoonedbutterfly-lmao! how did you know that me-uh i mean-ronda and chris were gonna get together?! *looks around nervously*  
  
chloe-*curtseys* you've been here since the beginning,man!  
  
jessica-oh,gurl you know how i feel about your reviews. and it was NOT gas!  
  
mercy-bubbles! i'm gonna tell ya what happened between rock and steph,aight?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the four of them stood there staring at each other. stephanie peeked inside the room and it wasn't hard to tell what'd happened as silent tears started to fall from her eyes.  
  
ronda wanted to reach over and slap her former friend,how dare she cry after what SHE did? but a small part of ronda couldn't help but feel a little sad. 'does revenge always make me feel like shit?' she thought. but she shoved those feelings down,and focused on what was in front of her-the two people who had just betrayed her and chris.  
  
"oh,does it make you feel sad,stephanie? is it breaking your heart to see chris and me together?"ronda said coldly.  
  
chris,who was still as hurt and angry as the night before,laid a hand on ronda's back. he still loved steph,and always hated to see her cry.  
  
"ronda,don't." he whispered.  
  
"don't what?!"  
  
"ronda,PLEASE,just let me explain,let US-"stephanie started.  
  
"OH,you're an 'us' now! sure as hell didn't take you that long- well,then again, i don't know how long the two of you have been having sex, not that i want to know."  
  
"just listen-"  
  
"i don't wanna hear ANYTHING come out of your lying mouth! i guess you've finally done it,huh,steph? finally turned into the SLUT you play on tv!" stephanie put a hand over her mouth,trying to hold back sobs. stephanie turned to chris,who looked away.  
  
"chris-"  
  
"why don't you just leave us alone? i'd like to get to work,i actually have some REAL friends there." ronda said.  
  
"not until we talk."  
  
"dwayne,will you please escort your girlfriend away from us?" rocky recoiled a little. she had never called him dwayne,ever.  
  
"i think you should hear what stephanie has to say." he said softly.  
  
"well I THINK that both of you need to get away from me before i say something you'll regret!" ronda shouted,glaring from rock to stephanie,but they didn't move. "oh,you're gonna stay here? fine,we're leaving." ronda was about to push pass stephanie,but she moved out of her way,and she and chris made their way onto the elevators,thankful when the doors closed blocking them from view.  
  
ronda came home the next wednesday,with no house shows booked for her. she and steph still lived together,but avoided each other like the plague,while steph spent ungodly hours over at titan.  
  
one night,ronda needed someone to talk to. keeping everything inside was killing her,and she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone at work,even albert. so she decided to tell someone in her family. she picked up the phone to call her mother,who always gave good advice,but as she started to dial the numbers,she began to really think about what she was about to say to her mother.  
  
'hey,ma, i know you don't know this,but last year for about four months, i was sleeping with a married man who's in love with me,and a few days ago i went to tell him i love him too, but when i got to his room,steph was there in only a towel and,out of sheer revenge, i slept with her boyfriend and now i feel bad about it. what should i do?'  
  
ronda could feel her mother freaking out already. so she decided to call the one person who knew about her and rocky,and could probably give her some good advice. her little sister......jessica.  
  
"i hope i don't regret this."she said as she dialed the number.  
  
~*~  
  
"you fucked chris jericho?!"jessica shouted in disbelief.  
  
"will you be quiet!"ronda said,looking around the house as if someone were there listening.  
  
"oh my god,i just can't believe it! well,you must be happy."  
  
"what?!"  
  
"yeah! you know how long i had to suffer through your crush on him,and those mash lists we made up,it must make you happy that you finally got what you wanted?" ronda paused for a minute.  
  
"uh-i-uh..NO! of course not,h-he's steph's-"  
  
"yeah,yeah, you know you loved it."  
  
"it wasn't supposed to happen,i-he-it was revenge a-and it never should've happened! i don't know why i'm still talking to you, you're not helping me at all." jessica rolled her eyes.  
  
"well, YOU'RE the one who called ME. what am i supposed to do,tell you that you were right to get revenge? don't call on me to make you feel better about doing something wrong. and some part of the both of you must've wanted to sleep with each other,or else it wouldn't have happened,revenge or not." ronda was quiet on her end of the phone.  
  
"...i hate you."  
  
"you hate that i speak the truth."  
  
"no,i straight up hate you. can't stand you."  
  
"you still gonna give me free tickets when y'all come back here?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"ok, bye."  
  
"i hate you."  
  
"whatever."  
  
"bye." they hung up. ronda went upstairs to her room and sat on the couch that was in front of her window and sighed. "wow, i'm doing pretty good for a girl that lost her virginity at 23." she said sarcastically as she got up and laid down on her bed to watch some more tv,but of course,nothing was on. she looked over at the row of pictures that were sitting on a desk,looking at one of her and stephanie one night before raw when they were all dressed up. she was still mad at her best friend but she had to admit, it was pretty boring without her.  
  
ronda laid down to go to sleep,and was halfway there when the cordless phone next to her bed rang.  
  
"it's late." she answered,not knowing or caring who was on the other end.  
  
"did you use protection?" jessica asked. a click and a dial tone was the answer she got. "i'll take that as a 'no'."  
  
ronda looked up at the ceiling above her with wide eyes. she hadn't even thought about that! as hard as it was and as long as it took,she managed to put it out of her mind for a little while and go to sleep.  
  
monday afternoon,ronda made her way to raw by herself,something she hadn't done in years, and headed to the women's locker room. thankfully,no one was there,so she dropped her bag on the floor,and sat in a chair that was up against the wall,and closed her eyes until the sound of the door closing made her open them again and was staring right at stacy keibler. stacy scoffed and ronda rolled her eyes closed,echoing the animosity between the two women.  
  
"so,why aren't you with the princess?"she asked in an unconvincingly sweet voice. ronda arched an eyebrow before opening her eyes,and the look on stacy's face gave her away. somehow she'd found out about what happened,it seemed like since joanie was gone,stacy had taken her place as the gossip queen of the WWF.  
  
"you already know somehow,so don't bullshit me,stace."  
  
"me? bullshit?" she said in mock innocence that made ronda roll her eyes again.  
  
"whatever, i'm leaving." ronda stood up,and got halfway to the door when-  
  
"i'm actually surprised that you and steph aren't speaking,i mean, you're so much the same. two best friend whores sleeping with married men,how great it must've been to have that in common!" ronda whipped around and she would've let her temper take over,but she knew how stacy worked and ronda wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she could push her buttons, even though it wasn't that hard.  
  
"i know you're just trying to get a reaction out of me,and i'm not gonna feed into it."  
  
"why not,ronda? truth hurts,don't it? you get involved with the MARRIED rock,you dump him and move on to sweet,unsuspecting adam who just broke up with his fiance over you,then you go back to hunter,who proposes to you, then gets you knocked up,but i'm sure you were freaking out about who the dad could be. then your house catches on fire and you DIE,unfortunately for only a few minutes,and your poor little baby dies too."  
  
"DO NOT bring my daughter into this!" ronda shouted,her temper starting to take her over. "i'm telling you,stacy,you keep playing-"  
  
"so you use the whole sympathy act to get hunter to the altar,but ya got sick and you couldn't do it."stacy interrupted, her voice growing more and more venomous with each word. "so you break up with hunter and then,probably out of boredom,you go and sleep with your best friends boyfriend the day after his divorce is final! god,thank goodness your baby didn't survive to have such a whore for a mother!" next thing ronda knew,she had grabbed stacy by her long arms and flung her out of the room into the hall,she fell and skidded to a stop. everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at them. sargeant slaughter ran over to ronda,who was now standing over stacy,fists clenched,and tried to prevent anything else from happening. stacy grabbed her backside, glaring up at ronda.  
  
"don't just stand there,DO something! didn't you see what she just did to me?!"  
  
"oh,shut the fuck up,bitch!" ronda yelled. stacy's brown eyes went wide and she got up off the floor,where she and ronda were a breath away from each other.  
  
"you heard that,right sarge? ms. williams here is being highly emotional and highly irrational,and i am NOT gonna take it. so what are you gonna do?"  
  
"well, i don't know about sarge,but i know what i'm gonna do." ronda said, doing the one thing that she'd wanted to do to stacy for months- hauled back and punched her right in the face. stacy shrieked and grabbed her nose which was now spurting with blood.  
  
"you-you BITCH! you broke my nose!!"  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" a voice bellowed. everyone turned to see vince,who was accompanied by stephanie. "what the hell is going on here?!" stacy decided to take this opportunity and hopefully get ronda fired.  
  
"ronda just hit me,just completely out of the blue and she broke my nose!" the long-legged blonde replied,who's baby blue shirt was now being soaked with red. ronda looked over at vince,who's face was turning red,then to steph, who was trying to supress a smile. she and ronda locked eyes for a second, then they both looked away. vince didn't notice the two of them,but sighed.  
  
"alright,sarge,get her down to one of the trainers who can determine whether she needs to go to the emergency room or not,ronda,my office,NOW." he said,spinning on his heel and walking down the hall the way he and steph had come up. when they got to vince's makeshift office, stephanie made up some excuse about a storyline,leaving ronda and vince alone. he walked around the desk to the soft leather chair and sank into it,running a hand over his forehead.  
  
"you wanna tell me what just happened out there?" he asked.  
  
"stacy was being her obnoxious,whiny,bitchy self, but this time,she pushed my buttons a little too hard,and now she's got a nice new red shirt." ronda said,trying not to sound to sarcastic or condescending,since it WAS her boss she was talking to. however,vince was aware of stacy's attitude and dramaqueen-like tendency's.  
  
"fighting...you know i'm going to have to fine you,right?" it was weird, they get paid thousands of dollars to beat the hell out of each other in the ring,but backstage fighting gets you a $5000 fine.  
  
"of course."  
  
"well,since you're a first time offender,and you're practically my daughter,why don't we just say you got fined. it can be your bragging right." he said,smirking.  
  
'if he still considers me to be his daughter,steph must not have told him what happened...then again,neither would i.' ronda thought.  
  
"thanks,vince." she said aloud.  
  
"no problem. now get outta here,huh? go to catering,sit with your friends and stay out of trouble,please."  
  
"ok." ronda smiled,then nodded as she made her way back into the hall.  
  
that night at the hotel,ronda was tired and beat up from her match with ivory. she somehow managed to drag herself down to her room,even climbing in and out of the elevator seemed like work. she took her key card out of her jacket pocket and slid it through as the door to the room next to hers opened and out walked stephanie.  
  
'you gotta be kidding me.' ronda thought as she and her former best friend locked eyes for a few moments a second time. they broke the stare again,as ronda entered her room and tossed her bag on the floor. she went and took a shower,put on her pajamas and was on her way to bed when she heard a knock on the door connecting the two rooms. ronda knew it was stephanie,and she damn sure wasn't gonna get in. suddenly,a tall figure with brown hair stepped into her room. apparantly,the door wasn't locked.  
  
"we're gonna have a talk,right now." stephanie said,blue eyes blazing with determination.  
  
"well, you can always talk to yourself, but you should really do that with a psychiatrist present. and if you can't tell through my oh-so subtle sarcasm,i don't wanna talk to you,especially not after what you did."  
  
"oh, stop acting like you're the victim,if anyone should be pissed it should be ME!"  
  
"sorry i ruined your afterglow with dwayne. now leave."  
  
"you think you're just gonna dismiss me because you're angry? think again. we're gonna talk,and you're gonna hear the truth-"  
  
"oh,you've decided to tell me how long you and dwayne have been together? y'know something,this makes a lot of sense now,everytime he'd call or everytime we'd make some sort of progress you'd always say 'oh,don't trust him,remember what he did to you?' i always wondered why you were trying so hard to convince me to stay away from him,and now i know why,and more importantly,chris knows why,too."  
  
"it's funny that you bring up chris. i never expected the two of you to be like that, to get revenge because of what you think happened." ronda had to smile. stephanie,the poor girl,had managed to make herself look like the victim when this was all her fault!  
  
"alright stephanie, why don't you tell me what happened?" ronda said,deciding to play along. steph pursed her lips then began to speak.  
  
"chris and i had made it to our room,i had a match that night as you know,and all i wanted to do was take a shower. we hadn't been in the room for 5 minutes when he said that he'd be right back and he left,i guess to go see you."  
  
"i needed to talk to him about something, i needed some advice." she admitted,nodding.  
  
"i...god this is gonna sound so lame,but, i was feeling dirty and our shower wasn't working,and the room a couple doors down was rocky's. so i knocked on the door and he was nice enough to let me come in and take a shower before he went to bed."  
  
"and he decided that he liked you all dirty and just threw you onto the bed-"  
  
"will you STOP THAT!? don't you get it? nothing happened!" steph said,enunciating the last couple of words for effect.  
  
"oh...oh stephanie,that is just LAME! you honestly think that i would believe that bullshit?!  
  
"i know it sounds weird but it's the truth,i swear to god!"  
  
"well get out of my room before you get struck by lightning."  
  
"you don't believe me?" she said,raising her eyebrows.  
  
"think about it! would you believe me if you'd caught me like that with chris?!"  
  
"i already did catch you with chris! you didn't waste any time jumping in bed with the man i love!"  
  
"and you didn't waste any time sleeping with mine!" ronda blurted out. stephanie paused.  
  
"you love rocky?"  
  
"i think the question is do YOU love dwayne or did it 'just happen'?" ronda said,trying to put the focus back on stephanie.  
  
"if you honestly think that i would sleep with him after all the talks we had back when you two were together, and after seeing how happy he made you,then we definitely need to examine our friendship." ronda was silent at those words. steph was right. " i do understand how hurt you felt after seeing me the way you did,and how wrong it looked. but then you ran off with chris and...don't you think that hurt me,too?"  
  
"it's just that...we were hurting,and we did the first thing we could think about, and that was revenge. i knew it'd hurt you, but then i just didn't care." steph sat down on the foot of the bed,and they sat in silence for awhile.  
  
"so...what do we do now? how do we move on from here?"  
  
"i don't know." ronda said quietly. stephanie got up off the bed,and headed to the door that connected their rooms without looking back. "steph?" she stopped,but didn't turn around. "for what it's worth...i believe you."  
  
"it's worth a lot,ronda." she said,finally turning back to look at her,then left.  
  
ronda got under the covers and pulled her legs up to her chest,resting her chin on her knees. she and stephanie may have made some progress today,but she knew that their friendship would never be the same.  
  
now her focus was finding dwayne and trying to fix things with him as best as she could.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-and in case you were wondering, yes,jessica,this chapter is dedicated to you.  
  
lol,sucky ending sentence, but hey, it's 4:22 in the a.m. morning,and my mom's gonna KILL me if she sees i'm still up!!  
  
laterz! 


	25. Making Amends

Author's Note  
  
As I write this it's 11:16, April 3,2002.(lol,whenever I post this) this is it,folks! Everything that you've been reading about,reviewing and hoping for has finally reached it's peak,and after 24 chapters, I'm ending "Truly Electrifying".  
  
I just have to tell all of you how amazed I am that it's gone this far! 219 reviews(and counting),24 chapters and so many new friends, it's meant a lot to me.  
  
You may not know this,other than Jessica, but I didn't even expect it to be 25 chapters, I thought chap 15 or something would be it,and when I discovered that there was more story in me to tell, it went forward,and I put the limit on 21 chaps,but then there was more story to be written and now it's come here.  
  
Even when I had started writing the first 6 chapters in my notebook, I never imagined the ending. I never imagined that after Dany finding out that Adam would enter the story,then Ronda's past with Hunter would be created,then the pregnancy and Ronda's death. I had initially thought that after Dany found out, R&R's confrontation would end in something like "I found out what Dany did,and I couldn't believe what kind of woman I've married,so I filed for a divorce." or some fluffy crap like that, then BAM! Story over,right?  
  
but then I discovered how much I liked making R&R argue, the different elements of having to choose between Adam,Hunter and Dwayne and how the reviews would be divided in favor of which man they wanted ronda to be with. Sorry all you Ronda/Adam fans! After Hunter came back I just didn't have anything more to say about them,but then some of the R&A fans turned into R&H fans after 'the t-shirt' lol.  
  
My original plan was to have Steph actually be in DJ's bed when Ronda and Chris walked in...now THAT woulda been a hard one to explain!  
  
But anyways, I guess the one thing I can say about all of you is that you all knew that this was a blatant self-inserter and ya didn't care,I appreciate that,lol.  
  
~*One last thank you to the reviewers.*~  
  
sarcastic  
  
bunny  
  
Ih8s8in  
  
diamond  
  
Chloe, AdaMacada, Eliseth, Chelle,Mole,Sarah(and Tony,too!), Cacoonedbutterfly, Rachel, Dramaqueenbee14, The Keena, Lauren, Madame Magna, Ann, Wolfclawz, Adrienne Drusilla Daae, Marie(she was miss calysto helmsley,then she was hunter and taker's diva,now she's just undertaker's diva,so to be on the safe side,I'll just put her real name,lol) AngelRose82, Raf, Saphrin, Kristen, Jericho's Chick (Jessie,no I did not review my own story,lol) pixygrl101,and cheergirl731. WHEW!! I actually went through all 9 pages of reviews,writing down everyone who reviewed,except for the "flamers",cuz I wanted to let you know how much I really DO appreciate y'all. My first fic ever published and look how well it did!  
  
With all that said...enjoy! I hope the finale lives up to what you've been waiting for.  
  
And if you can actually believe it...  
  
The chapter...  
  
Is going to be capatilized because I actually feel like doing it! HA!  
  
  
  
-*-  
  
  
  
When Ronda woke up the next day for Smackdown she was reminded of the conversation with Stephanie the night before and got a slight headache thinking about everything that'd happened. Rubbing her forehead lightly,she swung her legs around,got up,and got in the shower. She was gonna be on a mission that day.  
  
Walking inside the arena there were agents and wrestlers all around,but she couldn't see the one she was looking for. Making her way down the hall into where the locker rooms were,she saw Adam walking the opposite way from her and called out to him.  
  
"Edge!" he stopped and turned around as Ronda jogged over to him. "Have you seen DJ?"  
  
"No. I know he has a match tonight but I haven't seen him."  
  
"Oh,ok. Well,how are you anyways?"  
  
"Good. Very good actually,Barbara and I got back together."  
  
"Are you serious? Oh my God,that's so good!" she said,hugging him. "Alrighty then,I'll see ya later."  
  
"Okay," he responded smiling,then left. Ronda kept walking around looking for Dwayne,but no one knew where he was.  
  
"What the hell kinda place is this?" she said in frustration to no one in particular, "The company's most famous and popular superstar,and no one knows where the hell he is!"  
  
"Has anyone ever told you it's not good to talk to yourself?" Ronda jumped and turned around.  
  
"Don't DO that,Hunter!"  
  
"Geez,sorry. So,why are you looking for the most famous and popular superstar? I'm right here," he said grinning.  
  
"Oh,then I meant that OTHER famous guy,you know, ol' what's his name,The Brick?"  
  
"You mean The Block?"  
  
"No,um,The Brock?"  
  
"The....Rock?"  
  
"Yeah,that's the one!" she said laughing. "But really,have you seen him? I can't find the dude anywhere."  
  
"I saw him,but I don't know where he is. What's the rush?"  
  
"Nothing really,I just really need to talk to him,get some things straightened out."  
  
"Oh,well,good luck finding him. See ya," he said,then turned to walk away.  
  
"Where are you headed?"  
  
"Uh,well,I have to get back to Amy."  
  
"Amy?" Ronda said,raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah,we're kinda...well,I don't know. I like her,she likes me and we're just seeing where it goes."  
  
"Ohhh,reeeally?" she started,then pouted angrily. "I should be upset that you're moving on so quickly after we almost got married."  
  
"Ronda-"  
  
"I said 'I should be', but I'm not. I'm happy for you and Aimes,and even though she's my friend,if she breaks your heart,I'll break her face."  
  
"Threats of violence," Hunter said,clutching his heart, "You really DO love me!" they laughed.  
  
"Well, I mean it,y'know? But,Hunter like I said,she's my friend,so that goes for you,too."  
  
"You'll break my face?"  
  
"Well..." she looked him over, "Maybe just your nose." she said,grinning broadly.  
  
"You're lucky I know that you're kidding," he said,leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead. He lifted up her chin so that they were eye to eye. "Go find him,Ronda. If ya smell what The Brick is blocking," Ronda burst out laughing.  
  
"I like that,that's original, you should talk to Vince about that."  
  
"Hmm,maybe I will."  
  
"And if you do, you better tell him I helped, dammit."  
  
"Ok,see you later."  
  
"You,too." she said,as they both went their separate ways.  
  
It was starting to get late,and Ronda figured that she'd just stop searching and wait for Rocky's match to come up and catch him after the show. She saw Kurt and decided that he might know where he was since they were pretty good friends.  
  
"Kurtie,you seen DJ?"  
  
"Yeah,actually, I saw him before he left to go to the gym."  
  
"Great,that's just...super."  
  
"He should be back in an hour or so." she sighed.  
  
"Thanks anyway,Kurt." she said,then decided to chill before the show in the girls locker room. Before she knew it, more than an hour and a half had passed and talking with her girl friends had made her lose track of time,so she looked up at the clock,told the girls she'd be back,and left. When she'd made her way down to the men's locker room she saw Andrew leaving,but he stopped and turned around when he'd heard someone call him. Ronda knew that voice. She'd finally found who she who she was looking for.  
  
After Test left,she walked up to the door hesitantly. She knew what she had to do,but she was scared out of her mind. Opening the door slowly,she prayed that no one else was in there and made her way inside. The door shut behind her,causing Dwayne to look up at her.  
  
The hurt in his eyes was evident as he stood in his Rock gear as Ronda was silently freaking out. Her heart was beating so loud and fast she was certain it echoed around the room,and that he could see her heart beating from her shirt,but at least they were alone.  
  
She silently thanked God that there was a small chest full of water surrounded by ice,since her mouth had gone dry. She twisted off the cap and turned her back to him so he didn't see how her hands were shaking. After drinking a few swigs,she licked her lips and turned around. There was no going back now.  
  
"I've been looking for you all day,y'know. Almost thought you weren't here for a minute. And we really need to talk,y'know?" she paused,choosing her words carefully. "I know that...what I did with Chris was really shitty and it was low of me to get revenge,but I just wanted to apologize so...I'm sorry,ok? I'm sorry for everything,but it all just happened so fast and..." she stopped. The silence in the room was deafening and it was killing her.  
  
"Just say something! Scream at me, tell me how much of a slut I am, tell me how much you hate me! Throw me against the wall,just say something because this silent treatment thing, I just can't take it!" Ronda's voice was starting to shake and she struggled to keep away the tears that were threatening to pour from her eyes. She was about to give up and leave,since it was obvious that she'd fucked up so bad that there was no going back.  
  
"I forgive you." Dwayne said suddenly in a low voice,avoiding her gaze.  
  
"You...you do?"  
  
"I was hurt when I saw that you'd slept with Chris,and it took a lot for me not to let my temper take control. But you thought that Steph and I had betrayed both of you,so you just wanted to get back at us. It wasn't the best thing to do but...I understand it,so I forgive you." Before Ronda knew where her legs were carrying her,she ran over and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Thank you,thank you so much! God, if you hated me, I don't know what I'd do." He wrapped and arm weakly around her,patting her back lightly.  
  
"I could never hate you Ronda,I love you too much."  
  
"DJ-"  
  
"And you may not wanna hear it,but it's true." He said, and started to walk towards the door,since it was almost time for his match.  
  
"Well,that's good,since I came back here to tell you that I love you,too." Rocky froze in place,then turned around to stare at her.  
  
"Say that again?"  
  
"I said, I love you." He walked back over to her,cupping her face in his hands.  
  
"Say it again." He said, not believing that he was finally hearing the words he wanted to hear from her for so long.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Again."  
  
"I love you. I love you,I love you, I love you." She said smiling as he kissed her. The kiss was like a release for the both of them. All stress melted away,all doubts and fears were gone,time stopped around them,hell,the world could've ended and they wouldn't have noticed or cared. Dwayne reached up Ronda's shirt,looking for the bra claspe. "DJ!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No! You have a match." He looked up at the clock on the wall,it seemed that time didn't stop after all.  
  
"Oh,shit,the match!" Ronda laughed at him as he headed for the door. "Oh,Ronda,one more thing."  
  
"What?" she asked,walking over to him.  
  
"Love you." *kiss*  
  
"Love you." *kiss*  
  
"Love you." *kiss*  
  
"Love you." *kiss* "GO! I'll be back here,I'm not going anywhere." He smiled-cheesed is more like it-then left. Ronda stayed in the empty men's locker room for a minute,then started jumping up and down and dancing all around the room. "Ohmygod,Ohmygod,I've gotta tell somebody!" She then decided to tell the one person she knew would be happy for her-Stephanie. She left the room quickly,making sure no one was around to ask questions,then ran down to then end of the hall to Steph's dressing room. When she made it,she placed a hand on the doorknob,then noticed it was locked. Ronda was about to knock on the door when she heard a faint voice coming from inside.  
  
"Chris,OH!" Ronda went stiff,walked away from the door,then smiled. 'At least they got back together,' she thought,deciding to go and find Albert instead.  
  
  
  
-*-  
  
  
  
After his match ended, Dwayne made his way to the back,but instead of finding Ronda immediately he went into the men's locker room and got on his cell phone. Dialing the number,he put the phone to his ear,waiting for the person on the other line to pick up.  
  
"Hey,it's Dwayne...yeah, I need to get things sped up,maybe I could go out of the country to,like....yeah,that's perfect. Yeah, I'll leave tonight. Ok,talk to you in the morning." he said,hanging up. He made one last phone call, and hopped in the shower. When he was done,he grabbed his bag and swung open the door to see Ronda there with her hand raised,folded into a fist as she was about to knock on the door.  
  
"Well, at least I don't have to search for you again." she said.  
  
"If I asked you to leave with me,would you come?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I had to leave and I wanted you to go with me, would you come?" she stared at him,opened mouthed for a few seconds until she smiled brightly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You got your things?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said, gesturing towards the bag she'd sat on the floor.  
  
"Good. Let's go. Got your passport?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." she answered, as he threw her bag over his shoulder and they headed for the parking lot. When they got out to the car, Dwayne went around to the back and put their things in the trunk, then climbed into the seat next to Ronda and started up the car.  
  
"DJ? Where are we going?"  
  
"Don't worry," he said smiling, "It'll be truly electrifying."  
  
"Truly electrifying?" she said laughing and rolled her eyes, "Whaaaatever."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-Well, that's it people! I personally think it's the worst chap of all, but it's hard to end things, yanno? Especially with the fact that,as I said before, I had no idea how it was going to end. So if ya think it sucks, don't tell me, I'm schensitive. *pouts*  
  
This was originally gonna be longer, and have a bit of a different ending which would set up for the sequel. Well, that's if anyone wants a sequel, but I'll have to come up with the ending first this time! lol  
  
Oh,yeah, there's gonna be an alternate ending,too,just in case this one is so horrible that you need to read something else,lol.  
  
*throws candy to the reviewers*  
  
LaterZ folks! 


End file.
